


【团兵】《大学生活那些事儿》

by danny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny777/pseuds/danny777
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. 【团兵】《大学生活那些事儿》 1-5

【团兵】《大学生活那些事儿》 1-5

灵感：突然想写一篇架空的大学生活背景的文，轻松向内容不紧密连续小故事，脑洞到哪里算哪里。

手法：用的是POV的写法，即每章从一个人的角度出发。萌这个手法已久，可惜主要人物太少，玩起来缺少气势。

设定：国内高校背景，干部组及奈尔为同龄的设定。韩吉女性，而且是艾尔文前女友的设定。人故事开始大家都是大学新生，是朋友的状态，而艾尔文和利威尔的关系会慢慢发展。不管当中是否会疑似别的CP，但笔者用团兵的性欲保证这绝对是团兵的组合。（滚

尺度及结局：笔者亲妈，九成九以上是HE。尺度暂定全年龄。

更新：笔者2016年出坑，目测这篇文章就这样坑了，总之随便看卡吧。

Part I 艾尔文·史密斯

艾尔文和韩吉从一进高中开始交往。两个智商情商爆表的同学，在明令禁止早恋的高中里，居然受到了上至校长，下至班主任的睁一只眼闭一只眼的优厚待遇，而交往了三年。

据传是因为正常人约会是拉着手散步或者躲在体育馆后面亲吻，而艾尔文和韩吉拍拖，是在湖边的长椅上讨论先秦的哲学思想或者用高等数学才会涉及的积分方程解中学立体几何题目，被路过的教导主任听到这一幕，泪流满面之余，毅然舍弃了多年来棒打鸳鸯的传统做法，鼓励他们互帮互助，共同成长。

两人最终以优异的成绩考入本市某高校后，传回高中的消息却是两人分手了。教导主任小心脏受到打击之下，向两人的旧时的班主任了解情况，看看能不能去劝一下，这么一对金童玉女，分了实在可惜。班主任看着一把年纪的教导主任颤巍巍地捶打着心脏，默默的把一个更令人震惊的八卦咽回肚子里。之前有学生告诉他那对情侣分手的原因，不是因为大学诱惑多，而是据韩吉说艾尔文是gay。

…………

等到艾尔文从朋友处听来关于自己是gay的八卦时，已经是他和韩吉分手之后的三个月。艾尔文打电话向韩吉求证过那个谣言，即“艾尔文是gay，男朋友同时交了两三个，有抖S倾向，喜欢调教男朋友，也喜欢NP。”到底是怎么来的。

韩吉表示很无辜，她当初告诉闺蜜的版本其实是：“我们个性不适合在一起，你看艾尔文表面温柔，内心可强势了，有时候需要别人完全听他的，哪个女人会喜欢这种抖S的男人啊，不过他长得这么帅，倒是很适合搞基的，多搞几个也没关系。”

谣言这种东西，经过几个人的传递，就会变得面目全非。艾尔文总算明白了上个月暑假同学会上，平时班里几个不怎么和他说话的女生，用充满关切的眼神看着他，还安慰他说：“艾尔文，你能踏出这一步其实挺不容易的，没有勇气做不到，不管别人怎么看你，我们都会支持你，祝你最后能找到自己的幸福。”

艾尔文想着当时他和韩吉分手不久，她们说的大概是这件事情，于是点点头说了谢谢你们的理解。也没太往心里去。现在回想一遍，估计那时候她们指的不是分手而是出柜。

艾尔文想着韩吉的寝室楼在隔壁那栋，今天中午还好巧不巧的在食堂里撞见她打包了一盒饭，提了水果和一板酸奶路过。因为是和平分手，所以两人关系还不错，当时还有说有笑地打了招呼聊了家常，韩吉还给了他两罐小酸奶，说买多了。却没想到最毒妇人心啊，分手之后还给我来这么一招，算你狠。

现在艾尔文看着桌上的两罐小酸奶，表面光滑密封，没有针孔的痕迹，纠结着韩吉不会在里面放了什么吧，吃还是不吃，是个问题。

此时，室友奈尔也正好提了盒饭回到寝室开了电脑。艾尔文的问题迎刃而解。

“奈尔，我这里有多出来两罐酸奶，你要不要拿一罐去？”先让奈尔当个小白鼠尝个毒。

奈尔喝完安然无恙。这第二罐是喝还是不喝，等等，以前高中做了个评分，韩吉智慧11，头脑战10，平均智商10.5的人，又是高考化学接近满分的高材生，真的要下药，会下一触即发的药吗。

正当艾尔文纠结着要相信韩吉的正直还是相信自己的判断的时候，另外两个室友利威尔和米克也回来了。这两人身高相差36cm，走在一起经常会有一种奇怪的错觉，如果他们的下半身被什么东西遮挡了，你通常会以为其中一个人站在了台阶上。而等到他们完整的出现在视野里之后，你会惊讶的发现，他们身高就是差这么多，然后你会产生强烈冲动，想把他们身高重新均匀分配一下。

奈尔说：“艾尔文那边还有一罐多余的酸奶，你们两个谁要喝？”

艾尔文纠结了一下，事已至此只能举起酸奶晃了晃。

“酸奶不知道是不是有牛奶一样的功效。”米克边说边低头看利威尔。

“哼，我对酸奶没兴趣。”

于是另一罐酸奶落入米克手里。事后米克和奈尔之后并没有出现奇怪的症状，这让艾尔文挺可惜那两罐酸奶的。

…………

当初开学第一天的时候，艾尔文拖着行李箱和大包小包走进寝室那会儿三个室友已经全在了。奈尔忙着整理床铺从上铺探头打了个招呼，沧桑的长相让艾尔文觉得这人没准是学长，因为挂科混进了这一届。米克过来嗅了一下艾尔文聊了两句，而利威尔当时扎着三角头巾，带着口罩跪在上铺上打扫天花板。

如果艾尔文那时已经是gay的话，他一定会觉得这个打扮很适合利威尔，他扫除的样子很萌很想推倒之类。然而当时还是直男一枚的艾尔文只是在内心默默吐槽了一句，天花板也要擦，这人有洁癖吗？

总之，美好的大学生活就这样开始了，关于对室友们的第一印象，艾尔文的评价是一个大叔，一个怪人加一个洁癖。

TBC

Part II 米克·萨卡利亚斯

米克小时候家住的里城市较远，附近没什么邻居，也没什么同龄的小伙伴，而且他父母都很喜欢养狗，造成米克从小和5只小狗一起玩大，而渐渐锻炼出了一般人不具有的敏锐的嗅觉。而米克遇见陌生人先闻一下味道来判断好恶的习惯，打小养成后就再也没能改掉。

还在念小学的时候米克因为长得高被选进了体校打篮球，训练过几年之后最终还是因为竞争太激烈，到初二就放弃了重回学校读书。不过当时在体校几年期间，纵使每天被各种虐的住校生活，现在回忆起来，仍然是一段可以用来忆苦思甜的美好的青春年华。

当米克走进寝室第一眼看到新室友利威尔的时候，两人都一怔。

“同学你看起来有点面熟，我们是不是哪里见过。”米克对利威尔说出的第一句话就听上去和搭讪的口气没啥两样。

“我叫利威尔，A校毕业的。”

“我叫米克，B校毕业。我初中上的是C中学和XX体校。”

“哦，我也是XX体校的。”

两人核对了一下学历背景，发现是一年的初中校友，被共同的基础课教练蹂躏过，被同一个教导主任折磨过，于是在吐槽老师，吐槽学校之余，产生了师出同门的认同感，因此在一个新环境里迅速建立起了第一段友情。

两人在开学初的很长一段时间同进同出过很多次，而巨大的身高差，每次都能造成很高的回头率。对此当事人最初感觉没啥奇怪的，时间久了他们这对身高差组合已经到了从食堂大妈和商业街书店大叔都能认出来的程度，还自来熟地和他们打招呼。

一件事情总会引发另一件事情，某天米克在别的学院的高中同学发消息问他，说看到他和一个矮个子的男人如胶似漆，你小子不会也加入搞基的队伍了吧。这条消息让米克吃了一惊，他们其实并不是整天走在一起，只是因为辨识度太高而给路人留下的印象比较稍微有那么点深刻而已。

米克觉得很郁闷，谁说身高不是距离的，我们只是想做回头率不这么高的两个普普通通的同行的同学有这么困难吗？

事后米克很无奈的问艾尔文，你看我和利威尔哪里像基友。

艾尔文还真的认真思索了一下，回答说：“你们要是搞基的话，身高并不太合适。”

米：“艾尔文你重点错了。”

艾：“而且Kiss的话利威尔的脖子会比较累。”

米：“请你稍微矜持一点，不要脑补过度。”

艾：“另外有很多姿势做起来不适合，你懂的。”

米：“滚你的，你的节操呢？”

艾：“我只是据实回答你们搞基的后果。”

当时的米克并不知道，他在大学期间居然能有机会把艾尔文吐槽他和利威尔的话原封不动的还回去，虽然这样做的时候他也丝毫没有报一箭之仇的感觉。

若干年后，米：“当年是谁说搞基身高差不合适，现在自己却昏天暗地地搞上了，35cm身高差不合适，28cm就合适了吗？”

艾：“没错，28cm其实挺合适。”

米：“你们kiss的话他脖子不累？身高差这么多很多姿势不能做吧？”

艾：“kiss我一般会弯腰，而且他不反感从上而下的压迫感。至于姿势吗，目前并没有发现有什么高难度的做不到的动作，利威尔的柔韧性，你懂得。”

米：“艾尔文你的节操呢？”

艾：“我只是据实回答你的提问。”

TBC

Part III 利威尔

利威尔的学历背景和大多数同学都有些不同，他基本是走的体育路线，而且凭他的实力本来应该在在世界级的比赛上大放光彩，但是命运弄人，各种机缘巧合后他又重新回归到求学的道路上。

利威尔4岁开始练体操，到了10岁左右水平已经出神入化到被当时的体操队上下一致公认为人类最强。那个时候艾尔文还在小学里跳长绳，而韩吉还在跳橡皮筋，利威尔已经在自由体操项目上做出团身前空翻两周的高难度动作。

然而被教练和全队一致看好的利威尔唯一欠缺的就是运气，更准确来说队伍里很少有人比他运气更差了。他从12岁在市级比赛上拿了大奖之后，在体育生涯上就一路不畅。先是在训练中受了不小的伤，用了一年时间恢复，期间错过了很多重要的赛事，经过辛苦的复健训练归队之后动作也不如以前精准纯熟，再接下来的几个赛事上也没有拿到什么成绩。

再后来又传闻说奥组委要新加一个体操类竞技项目，于是利威尔作为第二梯队就被调动到新项目的训练组，最终新项目也没有出炉，于是利威尔在16岁那年带着体育特长生的头衔，和区区几十分看起来很多其实是用十多年训练去换完全不值得的加分，毅然回归了普通高中生的队伍。

好在他头脑战8分也是个聪明人，不然当年也不可能在体操界拿过市级的大奖，多年的体育的训练生涯锻炼出他对自己下手够狠的个性。于是在高中三年，硬生生地把多年荒废的课业都补了回来。以至于校长和班主任多次拿他作为命运多舛而自强不息奋发向上的例子。

利威尔高三那年有幸拿到名额去参加了市里某所顶尖学校的提前招生考试。但是从没有走过理科竞赛这条路的利威尔在勉强涂完卷子三分之一之后就到了考试结束时间，他只能一脸黑线地走出考场。

然后他看到旁边一男一女经过。男的背着个书包一头金发，目测比利威尔高20公分以上。女的捧着一叠书，带着一副眼镜，目测也比利威尔高一点。两人穿着XX大学附属的校服。

“韩吉，你所有的题目都做完了？”

“卷子又不难，你要对答案吗？我都记得。”

“没必要，都是很初级的竞赛题。”

然后利威尔望着他们高挑的背影越走越远，开始感叹人与人就是尼玛有差距，谁说命运是公平的，不然这两人怎么能同时拥有身高和考试能力呢？再说要不是劳资当年点错了技能树，现在要重修你们这一系的技能，劳资能比你们差吗？

不过利威尔在考运方面确实比在体育竞技方面的运气好很多，他居然在大学升学考试时考了一个对他来说惊天地泣鬼神的高分，加上那十多年苦逼的训练换来几十分的加分，进了一所不错的学校一个不错的专业。

终于利威尔在入住寝室的第一天，看到了那个他曾在提前招生考试遇到过的金发男生。当时利威尔带着三角巾和口罩正跪在上铺的床上擦天花板，那个男生拖着行李箱走进寝室，微笑着和三个室友打招呼，他自我介绍叫艾尔文斯密斯，毕业于XX大学附中，还简单介绍了自己的兴趣爱好等等。

凡是第一次见到艾尔文的人，大多数都会被他温和友善的态度和他阳光的外表所感染，而对他有一个还不错的第一印象，像米克和奈尔。利威尔则因为艾尔文之前对某张令利威尔十分头疼的考卷的不屑一顾的态度，造成先入为主的第一印象，觉得这个人看似表面温和，内心多数极其傲慢，总之看起来不怎么地顺眼。

于是在上铺跪着的利威尔口罩也没脱，打了个招呼就继续去擦他头顶上的天花板。

…………

若干年以后，当他们在一起很久，关系也已经熟到滚过床单的程度，有一次不知怎么聊到第一次在寝室里见面。

利：“第一眼看到你的时候啊？你那种表面看起来友善又亲和，其实有点装模作样的样子真的让人难忘。”

艾：“是吗？利威尔，其实这远远比不上我第一次看见你时印象深刻，那时房间里除了我还有两个大男人，你却在上铺跪着，在众目睽睽之下做着清理工作。”

利：“……是清扫工作，艾尔文，不要用这种有歧义的说法。”

TBC

p.s.居然不小心写成傲慢与偏见感觉一般的初印象，很快会回归正轨的。笔者一直在纠结团兵哪个先陷进去呢，不管团追兵还是兵追团都很有爱，好难取舍啊。

Part IV 奈尔· 德克

奈尔是一个矛盾体，表面看起来说得好听成熟稳重，说难听点就是一张大叔脸以至于在大一那年就被人叫学长或者被叫老师。

即使这样，他其实有一颗和其他人没两样的18岁少年的热血冲动而向往爱情的内心。所以他会在社交网站的个人简介里写“性别男，爱好女。”后来觉得太直白，在女同学的建议下改成了一个比较浪漫而文艺的版本“能否让我牵着你的手，傍晚时分坐在XX湖边看夕阳西下，然后躺在大草地，数漫天的星星。”

对于奈尔更新的个人简介，他的室友们分别留下了评论。

“你突然变这么文艺了，难道是取向变了？”

“湖边和草地上都有蚊子，推荐约会带上防蚊液。”

“回寝室之前，麻烦把身上的草和泥土拍干净，谢谢合作。”

奈尔的把妹之路上奋勇前进，他继续在社交网站上添加各种通过曲折的朋友关系才认识的美女，并且每天乐此不疲地与她们进行互动。

值得一提的是这是一所理工科为主的学校，造成的结果就是男女不成比例，历史上曾经有过男女比例7比1的黑暗的中世纪，更有着一对情侣三对基的传说。好在近年男女比例大有改善，曾经的已经毕业的学长们纷纷鼓励学弟你们遇上了大好时期要好好珍惜，切莫搞基辜负了学妹的一片深情厚谊。

根据风俗惯例，在大学初期，很多人都是想谈一场美好而单纯的校园恋爱。寝室里四个单身的男人首先成功踏出这一步的是奈尔，原因也很简单，艾尔文爱好看书和学生工作，利威尔忙着应付课业业余时间喜欢打扫房间，米克钟情打游戏，除了部分必修课时间，选修课和自习时间都泡在学校对面的机房。至于奈尔，学业能轻松搞定之余，觉得以自己的聪明才智，搞定一个女朋友是没问题的，于是把主要精力放在了把妹身上。

在他用尽各种手段苦追外语系的系花一个月无果的情况下，闭关三天对市场做了深入的调查，反省了自己的失误，并且制定出新的战略和战术。

简单来说，就是上学校的bbs看了无数的学长们留下的宝贵经验帖。总结出一点，有些妹子，你再努力也不是你的，即使你已经和她暧昧来暧昧去有些日子，你觉得自己在她的shortlist里了，结果你会发现，她要么一直把你当哥哥，要么把你当一个好人。于是他毅然从系花的追求大军中激流勇退，而重新去锁定一些普通的妹子，因为你努力一把她们会在伸手可及的高度。

奈尔审视了一下自己，他一贯认为自己187的身高，80公斤的体重可以算的上体健貌端，成熟稳重，于是他想通过新生篮球赛吸引女生注意力，他也确实那么做了。

然而不幸的是，艾尔文和米克当时也被拜托去参加篮球赛。米克有196的身高优势和过去体校打过篮球的底子，用帅气漂亮的动作成为当天的亮点。而自称不擅长打篮球，只是来坐个板凳凑个数的艾尔文，则在替补席上直接用帅气阳光的外表迷倒了部分视觉系女生。

而球技不怎么出众的奈尔刚回寝室，还没进门就收到了隔壁班一个熟悉的女生的简讯说帮同学询问你们班那个很高的男生和那个金发帅哥的联系方式。奈尔咬碎牙齿和血吞，自己虽然球技不如米克，但外表长得明明比艾尔文帅没想到女生们的审美观怎么就这么让人着急，于是他毅然抓起手机给那个女生回了个简讯：“他们是一对好基友，让你同学洗洗睡吧。”

奈尔痛定思痛，决定用一个学校bbs某个精华贴推荐的三大把妹法则。

其一，同学或同乡近水楼台好下手。其二，不追热点股，只追潜力股。其三，广撒网。

他整理了同乡会获得的资料，一共10个女生，去掉3个最低分和1个最高分，给剩下6个女生分别发了消息：“突然有点怀念家乡的XX菜，我听说学校对面有个餐馆不错，有没有兴趣出来吃个饭。”然后根据6个女生不同的回复分别采取不同的策略应对。

一个月后，奈尔搞定了大学第一个女朋友。

TBC

p.s. 能当上团长的人物一般都不会太纯良，因为现在的时间轴大家都是18岁左右，所以奈团和艾团就适当的小腹黑一下。

提示：团长女装有，慎入。

Part V 艾尔文

像艾尔文这种学霸级的人物，又是XX大学附属前十毕业，在学长学姐们眼里自然是块肥肉，当然把他拖进了院里学生会用到死而后快，美其名曰是为了培养他成将来的学生会栋梁，实质上就是想找一个给力的干事。

艾尔文觉得这种工作很锻炼人，也乐于参加学生会的活动，但是事实证明在高中叱咤风云的他，到了大学里要学的事情还有很多。

学院迎新会那会儿，院里学生会要出几个节目，每年总是那些固定的节目，演个话剧唱个歌啥的。当艾尔文所在的组织部部长来找他，希望他参演话剧时，他没多想也就接了下来。

事后拿到剧本和角色的时候他傻了，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，艾尔文分到的角色是女主角朱丽叶。

部长向他解释：“历来我们学生会的话剧反响都很强烈，原因呢，我们历来都是男女反串，而且剧本经过改编，走的是搞笑风格，我以为你知道这事的。”

艾尔文：“这事我真不知道。”

部长：“艾尔文同学，你要知道，学生会向来经费紧张。主办个迎新晚会学院里拨款也有限，租场地租设备租道具租服装就去掉了八九成，预算年年不够，门票又不能卖，因为大家都有权利来看你说是吧？”

艾尔文只能点头。

“那就只能靠着外联部的人去企业拉来一点赞助答应给他们做点小广告勉强收支平衡。我们要是保证不了演出质量，没了人气，将来怎么拉赞助金费呢？到明年你成为学生会新一届的栋梁了就知道精打细算的日子不好过了。所以艾尔文同学，我很看好你的潜力，要看你愿不愿意为学生会甚至整个学院甚至整个学校的未来献出你的心脏了？”

艾尔文内心默默吐槽这个心脏有毛关系，但看着部长正义凛然的样子，心下暗想这种说服人的口才得要好好学着点，于是也学着部长正义凛然的样子表示自己愿意尽绵薄之力，演好话剧。

在很久很久以后，艾尔文知道两个内幕让他后悔自己当年很傻很天真。其一，学生会经费有限根本就是扯蛋，其二，他为什么会被盯上演朱丽叶，不是因为被看好，而是因为当年的学生会长和他女朋友有一次路过健身房，看到正在健身的艾尔文不知道是换衣服还是怎么地就那么好巧不巧的露了下腹肌，女朋友吐槽会长说你的腹肌就一块啊你看那个同学长得又帅身材又好，于是会长就暗暗记下了这个长得又帅身材又好的艾尔文同学。

学生会做事情都是大手笔，服装道具一应俱全。当艾尔文被迫带上假胸穿着华丽的长裙带着假发被画完浓妆站在镜子前一看自己时，他惊讶的几乎快要忘了台词。其实化妆师很尽职尽责，应该说相当尽责以至于从正常人的角度看，这确实是个美女，唯一违和的地方就是过于强壮了一点。

而罗密欧则是一个娇小的短发女生，一米六上下，艾尔文和她排练时，形象和台词巨大的反差就被大家各种笑场。其中有一个吻戏可以用错位镜头稍微凑近一点就行。但是两人凑近的时候，发现强壮的朱丽叶用他丰满的假胸无情地阻碍到了娇小的罗密欧的吻，而造成了排练时最严重的一次笑场。

艾尔文向导演提出这个胸部能不能小一点，遭到无情的驳回，并被导演要求在正式演出中保持住这个笑点不能顺利的吻到。

当天的演出取得了很大的成功，全场笑声不断。从此艾尔文在这一届新生当中的知名度一炮打响，在今后的很长一段时间，有人提到他时都会说，就是那个XX学院迎新会上的朱丽叶，这让艾尔文郁闷了相当长一段时间。

不过这都是后话，当天他回寝室免不了受到室友们充满关切的吐槽。

利：“艾尔文，演出相当成功啊。”

艾：“多谢。如果你们接下来有什么评论都打住的话，我会非常感激。”

利：“没想到你穿女装还真是……别有一番风味啊。”

奈：“尤其是胸部很不错，这么快就换掉可惜了，也不福利一下我们兄弟几个。”

米：“奈尔，你不怕你女朋友让你跪主板啊？能福利的只有我和利威尔，是吧，朱丽叶史密斯？”

艾：“那货只是两块海绵垫，米克你有这种爱好我可以去借回来给你带。”

米：“关键就是你在几百人的迎新晚会上穿着女装带着假发和大胸画着浓妆，还深情地说着什么来着的？”

利：“罗密欧，为什么你是罗密欧？”

米：“是啊，这种在大庭广众下的变装体验不是每个人都有的。”

艾：“这是为艺术而献身的觉悟。”

利：“艾尔文，我听说媒体设计学院招人体模特，你要不要再去为艺术献个身？”

艾：“多谢不用。”

从那以后，这个嘈点还在周围持续了很长一段时间。甚至直到大四众人毕业前夕各种散伙饭时，还有人提起当年的朱丽叶史密斯。班级里大家分道扬镳之际，回忆起当初刚进大学那会儿，总是有各种感慨，各种说不完的话想说。

TBC

p.s. 和团长演对手戏的女生外形是按照兵长来设定的，可以尽情yy成兵长。


	2. 【团兵】《大学生活那些事儿》 6-10

Part VI 韩吉· 佐耶

韩吉大学升学考试选修的是化学，高中化学班男女比例相对物理班和文科班这两个极端来说还是比较均衡的。对于智商爆表而且长得漂亮的她来说，如果她能稍稍矜持一点，笑不露齿或者用诸如“面向大海，春暖花开”之类的文字做社交网站的签名档，她一定会成为班里不少男人心目中的女神。

其实基本上，只要她认真思考，或者上课发呆看着窗外的时候，还是很能让班级里的男生可以对她充满憧憬的YY一下，当然这种憧憬仅限于对她不了解的男生。

记得某次大家在生物课解剖青蛙时，多数女生都躲在一边让男生动手。而韩吉一边泪流满面一边熟练地用刀划开青蛙的肚子，一边对青蛙说：“看……我在划开你的身体啊，不痛吗？有什么感觉？”从此之后，班级里的男生就对她产生了某种难以名状的敬畏感。

韩吉对生物确实兴趣不小，业余时间会去学校后院的苗圃喂兔子，这本来应该是一个很美好的画面，傍晚的学校后院的苗圃，有一位扎着马尾带着眼镜的女学生穿着校服，蹲在兔子笼子边上，塞几篇菜叶子到笼子里，和兔子说说话，然后一转头，对身后路过的男同学微微一笑，说一句你看兔子好可爱啊，你也是来喂兔子的吗？

而事实情况总是不如人意，某一天的傍晚，有一个男生路过学校后院的苗圃时，看到是隔壁班的女神韩吉于是上前打招呼，韩吉回过头，双眼放光满脸兴奋地说：“你知道兔子的内脏器官的构造吗？真想解剖一只看看啊。”

当时那个男生结结巴巴的说了几句：“是啊，哈哈，你慢慢玩兔子，我先走了。”

韩吉继续去看她的兔子，背后的少年怀揣着一个破碎的心一步一步地走在校园里的夕阳之下，内心感觉再也不会爱了。

韩吉最终选择了临床医学这个专业，并没有在大家的意料之外，用艾尔文的话来说，韩吉这样有点缺少性别自我意识，外加稍微有点变态而不知道伪装的女生，其实很适合学医来来释放她过于旺盛的精力。

升学考之后她作为当年年级的前十，回母校做交流讨论。

到了提问互动环节，有学妹问：“韩吉学姐，前十当中只有你报了医学专业，你为什么会选择学医这条艰辛的道路呢？是不是因为想成为白衣天使的理想？”

韩吉双眼放光地笑笑：“哈哈，你不觉得把人划开，折腾一下，再缝起来很有意思吗？”

“……”

“……”

整个会场突然变得十分安静。

“韩吉的意思是，她想成为一个外科医生，治病救人。”艾尔文拿过话筒在一边补充。

“哦，原来如此，韩吉学姐真是令人敬佩啊。”

…………

艾尔文一直以模范男友自居，他约会都会接送韩吉，会把约会的行程安排好，并且提前问过韩吉的意见。他们两个有个共同爱好是喜欢玩各类桌游，艾尔文认为无论是在学术讨论，还是在竞技桌游方面，能和韩吉的头脑战有一拼的只有他自己。很多时候往往韩吉走了一步奇怪的行动，其他玩家还没有理解时，艾尔文已经明白了韩吉的意图并且能做出很好的配合。

但是在大学之前的那个暑假，韩吉却和艾尔文提出了分手。

“为什么？”艾尔文突然被甩其实是有些出乎意料的。

“因为我们性格都太强势，还是比较适合做朋友。”

“看在以前感情还不错的份上，可以再说得明确一点吗？我将来改进能有个参考方向。”

“你确定要想听吗？不生气不后悔不记仇？”

艾尔文犹豫了一下：“你说吧。”

韩吉深吸了一口气：“艾尔文你个自大狂，自以为聪明绝顶，其实性格不可一世。我们在一起的时候你都强势到不行，认定是对的就一定会用各种方法劝说我听你的判断，你不知道条条大路通罗马啊。另外，我是谁啊，我是智商爆表性格彪悍的韩吉啊，我有我的想法和做事情的思路。你个大男子主义就应该去找个小女生什么都听你的你就满意了啊。这就叫性格不合适啊你懂了吗？”

“……原来你对我不满的地方还不少。”艾尔文有点惊讶，他一直觉得自己作为男友做的还不错。

“抱歉啊，话有些说过了。”

“不，是我一直给你造成不小的困扰啊。真是抱歉。”

韩吉抓抓头发：“你也不要太当真，其实这三年和你交往回忆起来还是挺美好的。”

“那我们就和平分手吧，以后还是朋友。”

“好的，还是朋友。”

…………

很久之后，当韩吉看到艾尔文和利威尔的相处模式时惊呆了：“艾尔文，你还真找到一个什么都听你的小……男生。”

TBC

Part VII 利威尔

利威尔通过高中三年的恶补，其实文理科水平比起一般人来都不差，但是和从小参加竞赛一路长大的艾尔文这样的奇行种到底还是有差距。纵使艾尔文经过上次的话剧事件，在众人心中完美光辉形象已经大打折扣，利威尔还是不得不承认他的课业能力比自己强那么一点。

况且众所周知大学里有一颗著名的树，树上挂了很多人，这颗树的名字叫做“高数”。

当利威尔在晚上11点还坐在书桌前摆弄高数作业时，把例题翻了两遍还是搞不定练习题时，他想到了几个室友。发现米克去学校对面的网吧打游戏没回来，奈尔和新交的女朋友如胶似漆着也没回来，而艾尔文却早就洗了澡躺在床上，捧了一本砖头书飞快的看着。

“那个，朱……艾尔文，你高数作业做完了吗？”利威尔一贯的主张是平时怎么吐槽他嘲笑他都不要紧，但是借作业抄的时候要有借作业的诚恳态度。

“自己拿吧，书架中间那层，高数书边上。”艾尔文的视线并没有离开手中的书，翻书的频率也没有降低，“用完放回原位。”

“哦。”利威尔想着虽然艾尔文眼皮也没抬，但你却不能说他傲慢，平时找他帮个忙什么的基本有求必应，而且他为人比较靠谱，答应的事情都会做到。

艾尔文从上铺探出头居高临下地看着利威尔：“没找到吗？”

“有了。”

“哦。”继续看书去了。

有句话说得好，文科的恐怖之处，就是你看到答案就不想抄了，而理科的恐怖之处，就在于你抄了答案也看不懂。在利威尔似懂非懂地抄完作业打着哈气，把作业本还会去时，就看到艾尔文的书掉在一边，人则歪在枕头上已经睡着。

利威尔看着艾尔文的睡相，平心而论这人真是恶心帅，即使他现在歪着脑袋，流着口水，也是一脸纯真无邪地流着口水，你也完全不能用猥琐来形容他，上天尼玛果然眷顾帅哥。

如果是多年后的利威尔一定会划过一个不明显的笑，然后躺到艾尔文旁边对他上下其手而尽量不把他摸醒。而现在的利威尔只是潜意识里感叹一下命运的不公平，然后转身回自己的座位收拾一堆脏衣服纠结着是直接洗洗睡了，还是先把脏衣服给洗了。

…………

米克回寝室时，看到利威尔在洗衣服，感慨说：“利威尔，你将来一定会成为一个好的主妇。”

“米克，你到这个点才回寝室，是不是打游戏又被人爆菊了，一直翻不了身。”

“那个叫爆头，利威尔。”

“这我知道。”

“你知道还说那么重口。”

“只许你被人爆，不许我说？”

…………

奈尔回来时，看到利威尔在晾衣服，感慨说：“利威尔，我女朋友要是像你一半喜欢做家务就好了。将来不管谁娶了你真是好福气啊。”

此时的艾尔文躺在床上抱着被子，翻了个身，嘴角挂着笑，似乎正在做一个好梦。

“奈尔，你要是毕业头发还没秃完，相信你女朋友一定会娶你的。”

…………

次日，利威尔因为昨天睡太晚而在上午8点的高数课上去见了周公，用他的话来讲8点上课实在是没有人性的人才能排出的课表。当然他很不幸的被点到学号被旁边的艾尔文叫醒去黑板上做题。艾尔文还递给他一本笔记，上面还画了一个箭头标注了是哪道题。于是利威尔在完全没有理解什么意思的情况下，原封不动的把艾尔文的解答抄了一遍，顺利过关。

从此，利威尔对艾尔文产生了一种十分微妙的信赖，如果有什么做不来的题或者意见相左的情况，只要相信艾尔文就好了，因为多数情况下他都被证明是正确的。比如某次期中考试的时候，利威尔坐在艾尔文后方，当他用2.0的视力和艾尔文放在桌角的答题卡对完答案发现有几处不一致的地方时，他会毫不犹豫地相信艾尔文的判断，把自己的答案用绘图橡皮擦掉，再用2B铅笔改成和艾尔文的完全一样。

利威尔对艾尔文的印象最初是虽然聪明但极其傲慢，发展成觉得要是他是女人肯定长得也挺好看，而且胸也不小，虽然有点过于强壮，再到觉得他性格勉强还行比较靠谱，再发展成被他的学习能力折服，从而对他产生一定程度的信赖。

TBC

p.s. 团兵关系终于有微量进展了啊，擦汗。

Part VIII 米克

米克的大学生活其实很规律，每天早上9点50分准时被手机闹醒（因为食堂早饭10点收摊），看看时间发现8点的课已经在睡梦中翘了，10点的课反正也赶不上了，如果迟到会影响虽然为数不多但是还是出现在课堂上的同学的听课效率或者睡眠质量，于是米克毅然骑车去食堂吃了顿早午饭，然后去学校对面的网吧报到。

就在米克刚登进游戏准备先去买个装备的时候，手机响了，新消息一条，艾尔文：大物点名了。

米克心中暗骂：擦，有没有搞错。难怪今天早上诸事不顺。

米克一早骑自行车为了避让逆行的上课大军，在减速带边缘滑了一下差点没摔倒。然后去买早饭食堂大妈和另一个大妈聊天聊的如火如荼，问她要包子和牛奶，给了馒头和豆奶，还多收了米克五毛钱。最后到了网吧还发现米克常用的那台电脑也被人家占了！

再说到艾尔文，米克认为这人虽然讲话没什么节操也没什么下限，人还是比较靠谱的，一般能帮忙喊个到的就不会发消息说点名了。

于是米克回了消息：哪个教室？

艾尔文：D500。

米克又暗骂了一句：擦，居然离学校门口这么远，还要爬五楼。于是骑着车一路往早上来的方向原路飞驰回去。

等到艾尔文算算米克怎么也该到了的时候，果然来了一条消息，米克：D楼没有500？

艾尔文：在一楼。

几分钟后，米克出现在教室门口，朝老师点了点头表示抱歉，然后走到最后一排坐在艾尔文旁边隔一个位子的地方。

“我跑五楼去了。”

“我知道。”

“知道你一开始也不直接告诉我。”

“我只是想看看你有没有来上过大物课。”

“从来没有，你满意了。”

“非常满意。”艾尔文转头对前排说，“奈尔，我赢了，你欠我一份鸡腿饭。”

奈尔愤愤不平：“米克你白痴啊，教室也会走错，开学的都3个月了你一次课也没来过，你不怕挂了重修啊？”

“怕什么，考试有艾尔文在。”

“嗯，卷子质量性欲保证，价廉物美，请我吃顿饭就行，不及格可以接受退款。”

“那个……”前排的利威尔也从桌子上爬起来回过头来加入对话。

“利威尔看在你一直帮我洗洗晒晒的情分上，可以免费给你抄。”

“哦，谢了，艾尔文。”利威尔顶着两个黑眼圈，揉揉眼睛打了个哈气，“对了，你们稍微小声一点，会吵到睡觉的同学。”说完继续趴回桌子上去会周公了。

米克压低声音：“艾尔文你和利威尔关系果然不一般啊。”

艾低声：“怎么地你吃醋啦。”

米：“真令人羡慕啊。”

艾：“你羡慕也可以光明正大的来竞争啊。”

利威尔再次从桌子上爬起来，回过头，看着艾尔文和米克面无表情地说：“今天太阳不错啊。”

“是啊，晴空万里，天上飘着朵朵白云。”

“艾尔文你的被子我早上也一起晒了。”

“多谢你。”

“但是你再把我吵醒的话我很有可能因为睡眠不足记忆力下降而忘记晒哪里了。”

“……”

“艾尔文，没想到你惧内啊。啊哈哈哈哈。”

艾尔文无声地对米克竖起食指中指无名指三根手指。

“什么意思？数字3？”

“Readbetween the lines.”艾尔文压低声音说。

TBC

p.s. 昨天刚把53话看了，被兵长自嘲”相信他的白痴"萌到了，这个梗等笔者揣摩下怎么玩。另外，如果能写到你们大学毕业，笔者打算安排奈尔进国企，娶玛丽，再生三个孩子。

Part IX 艾尔文

艾尔文上大学那几年，寝室里还没有装空调，再加上他寝室朝北，在开学几个月后，也就是期末考试前夕，寝室四人赢来了大学第一个寒冬。

学校里为了防止火灾，禁止电热毯电暖器电热水袋等一切可以引发火灾的东西。然而大家还是偷偷摸摸地用着。直到有一次韩吉住的那栋女生楼有一个房间因为违章使用电热器而烧了半件衣服，好在火灾被及时扑灭也没有人员受伤，但是这件事情被扩大化通报之后，学校所有的寝室开始严禁严打电热设备。

所以经常听说有某个寝室的同学去上个课，回来发现电热毯被宿管阿姨没收了，或者某个寝室的电热器不翼而飞。当众人找宿管阿姨理论的理论求情的求情得到的答复却是等天热了就还给你们。有人吐槽着天热了你妹啊，你家夏天才用电热毯啊。

但是形势比人强，艾尔文在自己和奈尔的电暖器双双被收走后，真正体会到了寒冬将至的痛苦。天气预报的温度一天比一天低。白天艾尔文还可以在有空调的图书馆或者为数不多的空调教室里混一天。到晚上他就只能回到冷冰冰的寝室，穿着羽绒服瑟瑟发抖。尤其到了晚上睡觉的时候，被子里真是一个冰冷。

当艾尔文听说隔壁寝室的抗寒方法是两个人睡一张床，靠对方的体温取暖后，他由衷的敬佩起隔壁的同学为了生存下去，而可以舍弃最重要的东西的勇气。

艾尔文自认为也是一个可以舍弃重要东西的人。

如果一定要用抱团取暖这种方法过冬，艾尔文首先想到的是利威尔，原因很简单，因为他体型比较小。如果让你选，你是情愿和一米六的还是情愿和一米八五以上的挤一张小床呢？

但是“你能和我一起睡觉吗”这种既敏感又暧昧的问题，纵使艾尔文这样视节操如粪土的人，也不可能随随便便地就说出口。

当艾尔文偶尔瞥见米克和奈尔也是一脸纠结地看向利威尔的方向时，艾尔文突然明白了除了他还有别人也在同时垂涎着利威尔一米六的身体，于是他决定先下手为强。

“那个，利威尔。”

“嗯？”

“听说隔壁几个寝室都是两个人睡一起取暖。”艾尔文话刚说完，就看到米克和奈尔做侧耳倾听状。

“我听说了，天太冷，怎么了？”

“你不会觉得不正常？”

“生存需要这种事情再正常不过。”

“原来你不排斥啊，那你能不能和我组队一起过冬。”艾尔文眼神无比纯洁认真。

“呃？”利威尔的表情看上去有点为难。

艾尔文觉得这也不能怪利威尔不够奔放，毕竟第一次听到有男人邀请他一起睡觉，还是要给他一点时间消化一下。于是艾尔文补充了一句：“本来也并不想麻烦你的，但是冬天太冷容易感冒，如果在期末考试期间感冒发烧了，挂科重修还要带上你们一起就麻烦了。”

艾尔文看到米克和奈尔分别对他投来一个鄙视你的眼神。

“取暖是吧，行，你等等。”利威尔打开衣橱开始翻箱倒柜。

艾尔文没想到他会这么容易答应和自己一起睡觉，刚想表示一下感想。就看到利威尔从柜子里翻出一个橡胶热水袋，丢给艾尔文：“这个不算违章电器，你拿去用吧。”

米克用标准的TVB腔说：“愿不愿意陪你睡觉这种事呢，是不能强求的。”

奈尔：“艾尔文你被男生拒绝是什么感受？”

艾：“你们滚一边去，利威尔，你给了我热水袋，你用什么？”

利：“我还有一个一样的。”

艾尔文想着这算是个最优方案了，既不用挤一张床，又可以顺利过冬，虽然每天冲热水袋一般男生都会嫌麻烦。

…………

三天后的那天晚上，气温抖降10度，寒风彻骨。艾尔文抱着利威尔……的热水袋，躺在床上将睡未睡着时。只听到对面床铺传来微弱的声音。

“米克。”

“什么事，奈尔。”

“今晚真tmd冷。”

“我也快冻死了。”

“一起挤挤取暖？”

“行。”

…………

第二天奈尔起床是看到艾尔文笑得一脸暧昧和利威尔似笑非笑的表情。

“奈尔，恭喜你和米克度过了一个愉快的夜晚。”

“去死。”

“本来利威尔想给你们煮红豆饭的，但是条件有限，我买了几个红豆面包给你们庆祝一下。”

“你说完了吗？”

“还有两杯桂圆红枣茶。”

“请你打住滚粗。”

“祝你们早生贵子。”

“滚。”

TBC

p.s. 每次一写到团长的POV怎么就能那么欢脱呢，没写出他智者+领导者+无情十分的原著设定属性真让笔者着急。

Part X 奈尔

临近期末考试的那两周是学校每学期学习气氛最浓郁的时期，大学期间的考前抱佛脚被历史无数次证明了重要性之后，大家纷纷加入了期末考的复习大军行列。甚至连平时每天准点去网吧报道的米克也开始泡空调教室的时候，你就会发现需要开始复习迎考了。

奈尔自从有了女朋友后，生活节奏和室友们都有点脱节。奈尔每天早晨8点准时起床，去位子紧张的图书馆帮女朋友占座，然后和女朋友在图书馆一起学习，期间在图书馆附近的食堂吃午饭和晚饭度过一天。

需要旧事重提的是，由于这所理工科学校历来男多女少，所以造成女生的社会地位历来相对高于男生。通常情况下，帮女朋友占座，买饭，接送什么的都被视作男朋友应尽的义务。此外，帮女朋友复习，做作业，写论文什么的也是很普遍的案例。奈尔也不能免俗，他除了复习自己考试的科目外，还要帮女朋友整理笔记，帮她解答数学或者物理题。

对此，奈尔在寝室里用一种半抱怨的口气说：“唉，交女朋友真麻烦，我今天有一半时间是在帮她复习，这次期末考试要挂科了。”

“奈尔，凭你的智商怎么会挂科？”艾尔文依旧躺在床上看他的睡前读物，分了一个线程陪奈尔聊天。

“你不知道，我高数被分到了灭绝师太的班上，听说上学期她挂了四成的人。”

“哦，那不是还有六成的人过了吗？”

“这个比例已经很低了，艾尔文同学。”

“哦，你肯定不会挂的。”艾尔文继续用10%的cpu处理奈尔，并发表着无关痛痒的言论。

“有了女朋友还真难说，真羡慕你们单身一身轻松。”

“记得当初有人哭着喊着在社交网站上求交往的。”利威尔一边整理磁盘空间，一边整理书桌。

“那是当初年少不懂事，现在看看责任重大啊。”

“奈尔你女朋友对你不错了，上次你生病还送来了鸡汤。”利威尔从书桌底下的架子上一堆作用各不相同的抹布当中挑出一块，开始擦桌子。

“我替她做的事情比这多得去了。”

艾尔文加了一句:“奈尔你不要不承认，其实我们都看在眼里，你基本就是个女友控。”

“你就别损我了，艾尔文，你也是过来人，你当初交往情况怎么样？”

“你说韩吉啊，她这人比较奇怪，不能作为参考依据。”

“说来听听。”

“我有次考试之前两天感冒发烧，她送来了自制的药剂，说保证快速治愈，不会影响考试。”

“自制药剂，相当厉害啊。”

“是啊，但是我吃完之后就上吐下泻，去医院洗了胃还顺便住了几天，果然直接错过了考试。后来她给我的任何东西我都要先问清楚来历。”

“你也不容易啊。”

“不过韩吉做人还是挺厚道的，住院几天她帮我把课堂笔记都补了，作业全灭了，连随笔都仿照我的口气和字迹写了两篇。”

“你前女友很厉害啊。”

“所以我说韩吉这人比较奇怪，不能作为参考依据。”

“利威尔你呢？”

“我前女友倒是比较正常，后来她出国就分了。”

“你们交往起来感觉怎样？”

“相处很舒服，她个性比较软，但关键时候还挺坚强的。”

“原来利威尔你喜欢这一型的。”

“我也说不上来，交往起来挺平淡的。奈尔我看你女朋友不错，好好珍惜。”

“你别用失去了才懂得珍惜的故事来影响我，你那种情况毕竟是少数。”

“利威尔，你们是谁先提的分手？”艾尔文适时放下手中的书，问了一句。

“……是我。”

“不想耽误她？”

“没错。”

“不是因为感情或者性格合不来的情况下，如果是我碰到，大概还会再争取一下。虽然最后可能还是会分手。”艾尔文用认真而坚定的眼神地看着利威尔。

利威尔一瞬间停了擦桌子的动作僵在那里，看着隔壁上铺的艾尔文：“我也觉得放弃得有那么点草率。”

“别在意，下次如果真正碰到那个对的人，相信凭你的性格肯定不会随便放手。”

“嗯，应该不会。”

TBC

p.s. 奈尔我对不起你，你的POV，最后变成团兵讨论感情去了。兵长的前女友仿照佩妹原型设定，佩妹之后会不会出场，要看剧情发展需要和笔者心情。


	3. 【团兵】《大学生活那些事儿》 11-15

Part 11 利威尔

一个人如果长期被迫做一件事情，到后来就会形成习惯，并且逐渐发现其中的乐趣，而乐于将这种习惯作为爱好一直保持下去。

利威尔从小念的体校比较严格，经过多年军事化的管理，造成他养成了干净整洁的生活习惯，还形成了乐于打扫卫生的兴趣爱好。这种完美的家务技能是一个首次住校的男大学生，比如艾尔文之流完全不具备的。

所以，刚入住寝室那几个月，家务全能的利威尔教过艾尔文如何整理床铺，如何把被子整齐的塞进被套，如何快速叠衣服等等。对此，艾尔文感激之余，对利威尔基本形成了一种依赖关系，如果有什么搞不定的事情都可以寻求他的帮助。

有一次艾尔文有一粒纽扣掉下来了，他抱着试一试的态度问了利威尔你会钉纽扣吗？然后利威尔居然三两下就帮他钉回去了。艾尔文惊讶之余，回想起之前米克开玩笑说利威尔家务全能会成为一个好妻子之类。不过他很识趣的没有说出来，只是表示了赞美和感谢。

利威尔家务全能的属性直接受益者就是三个室友，由于寝室朝北冬天没有阳光比较冰冷，如果太阳还不错的话，利威尔会去寝室楼前的大草坪上晒个被子什么的，因为他虽然个子不高，但是足够强壮，所以还会顺便随机捎上某个室友的被子。

所以当某个冰冷的夜晚，艾尔文抱着被子，幸福地闻着实际上是烤螨虫的味道，但心理上是大家都普遍认为是冬天阳光的味道时，他会由衷的感激上天把利威尔赐给他做室友。

所以在期末考试时，利威尔便收获到了他平时付出的友情。

首先是由于利威尔的视力极好，所以通常情况艾尔文会坐在他前排将卷子和答题卡放在桌角随便他抄。但是大学考试一般有AB卷这种东西的存在，即内容差不多，顺序全部打乱。某一次利威尔和艾尔文不幸被分到不同的卷子。于是坐在教室最前排的奈尔在考试时间将近过了三分之二时，举手吸引了监考老师的注意。

在奈尔在用很多个问题诸如现在几点了，离考试结束还有多久，再给我一张草稿纸，考卷上这个字印得不清楚能帮我看一下试卷原题吗等等等等，和一个监考老师纠缠了足够长的时间后，考场里另一个监考老师也被吸引了过去。然后教室后方的艾尔文和利威尔顺利的对掉了考卷和答题卡。艾尔文用剩下的三分之一考试时间把利威尔的考卷涂满。而坐在利威尔身后的米克则利用同样的时间开始抄写利威尔桌角上那份艾尔文的答案。

很多考试都是如此，考的东西可能你今后的一辈子都用不着，但是你也不能随便挂科不是？于是有人会抱怨大学里的老师们明知如此还乐此不疲的考这个考那个。其实他们并没有体会到老师们的良苦用心，那是为了教会这些即将踏入社会的新人们什么是团队合作。以至于将来每个找工作的学生，在今后的简历里都能充满底气地提到自己是一个具有团队精神的人，擅长并乐于参加团队工作。

考试结果在网站上公布出来之后，大家意料之中的都过了，艾尔文因此暂估收入了下一学期很多顿鸡腿饭，大排饭，耗油牛肉饭和鱼香肉丝饭。

寒假期间，利威尔的前女友回国和他见过一次面。女孩诉说了出国第一学期的各种艰辛和不适应，还有各种有趣的经历。利威尔听着，偶尔发表一点评论，也说说自己的大学近况。女孩经过半年的历练，已经不再是当初那个性格柔软的姑娘。她甚至大方地和利威尔讨论起当年分手的事情。

“利威尔，当初和你分手真的觉得挺可惜的。”

“我也仔细思考了很长一段时间才提的。”

“不过我还是同意了，你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为你太轻易放弃，我觉得对你来说我并不是很重要的一个人。”

“呃……”

“不用急着否认，只能说我对你的吸引力不够啊。”

两人聊了很久，聊到以前交往的一些小事。不知为何，利威尔脑中却一直出现艾尔文说的一句话：“下次如果真正碰到那个对的人，相信凭你的性格肯定不会随便放手。”

TBC

p.s. 兵长开始在团长那边刷好感度了。这是周末的份，因为三次元太忙，周末一天半要出门在外，于是周五先更了，祝周末愉快～

Part 12 韩吉

韩吉因为寒假期间有点事情待处理提前几天返校，在事情处理完之后，多下来的几天她便泡在图书馆看看书，闲来无事决定开发点有趣的东西玩玩。

韩吉学的是临床医学，寒假前艾尔文曾去过韩吉寝室一次送书，被桌上一个只有肌肉没有皮肤、内部器官被拆卸了一桌子的模型给震惊了一下。不过各种恐怖片惊悚片看得多了去的艾尔文也只是震惊一下，产生一点不好的联想就过去了。

就在开学前两天，韩吉看着一桌子的内脏塑料模型，突然觉得每种器官的形状都有它的道理，都是进过无数代进化过来的而形成如今这种比较完美的形态。韩吉突然产生了灵感，决定缩小比例捏一个人体内脏小面包。

她买来面粉和食用色素当天中午就捏了一组人体内脏形状和颜色的面粉团，并且发了社交网站显摆，被大家称赞（韩吉认为）了重口之后，心满意足的去实验室放入某个加热设备，其实被韩吉用作烤箱，烤成了内脏小面包。

韩吉端着新鲜出炉的内脏小面包，想着室友们和班级同学今天都不回来，面包太多了也吃不掉，但是听说艾尔文今天会回来。于是韩吉短信了艾尔文，只说有点东西要给你，但没提具体啥东西。艾尔文给的回复是今天晚一点会回学校，但是寝室里已经有人了。

于是当韩吉提着一个漂亮的小篮子，里面装着私房小面包的并盖着一块小花布去敲艾尔文寝室门的时候，来开门的是拿着扫帚的利威尔。

“你好，我是韩吉，艾尔文的前女友。”

“你好，我是利威尔。艾尔文他还没回来。”

“哦，我就来送点东西，你果然很传说中的一样啊。”

“艾尔文怎么说我来着？”

韩吉硬深深的把到喉咙口的“一米六的洁癖”几个字咽回肚子里，说：“他说你是一个很爱干净的模范室友。”虽然韩吉明白她说出来倒霉的最终肯定还是艾尔文，但她和艾尔文无怨无仇又是和平分手的何必赶尽杀绝呢？

利威尔挑眉露出一个怀疑的表情，不过他没有深究：“哦，房间还没打扫干净，不过你也可以进来坐坐。”

“不了，我烤了一点小面包，太多吃不掉给你们一些，你拿一个尝尝吧。”

当时利威尔确实有点饿了，而且韩吉是个看上去干净利落、笑容亲切、充满知性美感的女生。于是他没有多想，就说了一声谢谢，从韩吉手里接过保鲜袋，并从篮子里拿了一个小面包。

“形状和颜色很特别啊？”

“是啊，这是个心脏。”

利威尔一瞬间动作凝固了，他瞬间回忆起了艾尔文曾经提到的关于韩吉自制药剂让他住院的故事，于是反应敏捷的利威尔并没有咬送到嘴边的面包，而是改口：“做的很特别啊，吃掉可惜了。”

“啊，你喜欢吗？太好了，我还有很多，这个是肝脏，脾脏，挑你喜欢的拿。”

“一个就足够了，你留点给艾尔文吧。”

“那好，我多放几个在艾尔文桌子上，你要吃自己拿。”

“多谢。”

等到韩吉告辞离开，利威尔仔细研究了手里的小面包，无论是色泽还是香味都不错，除了形状奇怪了一点。纠结之后，利威尔最终把面包套回保鲜袋放回艾尔文桌上，回头让艾尔文来判断不就好了，于是继续去扫地拖地板。

当天晚些时候艾尔文回到寝室，和利威尔互相道了好久不见，寒假过得怎样怎样之后，看到桌子上几个形状诡异的面包，转头问利威尔：“这是韩吉拿来的？”

“没错，你觉得能吃吗？”

“说不准。”

“那丢了吧？”

“天这么冷放到明天应该不会坏。”

“为什么放到明天？”

“明天奈尔和米克就回来了。”

“也是……等等，艾尔文，问你件事？”

“说。”

“如果我不知道这面包是哪儿来的，你就直接拿我来试面包了？”

“当然不会。”艾尔文想着如果米克和奈尔都不在，不排除这个可能性，但是话不能这么说，“今天还得劳烦你帮忙一起收拾床铺，你不能倒下。”

“行，你帮我把寒假那篇两千字的见闻给写了吧。”

“成交。”

TBC

p.s. OMG，团兵你们居然走上了好基友的歧途，这么会这样？【你好意思说

Part 13 利威尔

刚进大学第一学期，为了防止混乱，新生的课程都是教务处直接排好的。而到了第二学期，就存在选课一说，哪些课程各几个学分都是限定好的，每一门课给几个老师大家认识的呢就选喜欢的人，不认识的呢就选喜欢的名字。

利威尔的选课思路很简单，为了保证能在一起考试，和艾尔文选一样课的就好了。

艾尔文因为在学生会里和学长学姐混的熟了，自然有人告诉他应该选哪个老师的课，选择的标准无非是平时点名少，期末给分高，至于讲课讲的怎样呢，据说课堂上讲的这些东西么，最后的结局都会还给老师，所以没差别。

然而热门的课程大家都在抢，最后就有了一个抽签中不中的概率问题。抽签的结果直接导致利威尔有两门课程没有和艾尔文选在同一个老师名下。

利威尔当时觉得很郁闷，并不是因为他每天想和艾尔文一起上课的缘故，而是因为没有选在一起，考试就不在一个考场，不在一个教室怎么团队合作呢。这就意味着这两门课要多占用利威尔不少时间。

此外体育课因为是全校几千人一起选，所以可选择范围相当大，篮球足球羽毛球，排球网球乒乓球，武术拳击散打连太极拳都有。利威尔选了篮球，因为他曾经不知在哪里看过一篇文章，说男子在22岁之前都是生长期，而利威尔只有18岁。利威尔从小练体操造成现在穿鞋量一米六的身高，他看着曾经每天打篮球的米克，觉得自己要是改打篮球，加上每天坚持喝牛奶，估计到22岁长到个一米七还是有希望的。

但是利威尔因为大一上半学期逻辑学因为有艾尔文在所以没好好学，造成这里犯了一个关键的逻辑错误。米克是因为念小学时已经超过一米六了，所以才被选去体校打篮球，而不是他打篮球，身高才能超过一米六。

这个关键的逻辑错误造成了利威尔在大学里上了一个半学年的篮球课，只辛辛苦苦长高了一公分。而后两个学年，他没有再打过篮球，但也按这个平均生长速度长了一公分多一点，到他22岁大四毕业那年，不穿鞋量就能达到了一米六的身高，也算突破了一个整数关口。

米克则选了拳击，虽然他挺喜欢打篮球，但是以他的专业水平打篮球那是欺负对手，况且他对拳击也很有兴趣，虽然他并没有意识到或者说故意忽略了一个事实，那就是以他的体格选拳击其实也是在欺负对手。

艾尔文则选了太极拳，因为他觉得这种缓慢而注重平衡性的运动能让人磨练心智，也能让人静下心来思考人生的重大问题，比如现阶段要不要找个女朋友之类，他在第一节课学会了太极拳第一节的同时，利用50%的线程分析了女朋友的利弊，得出了有了利威尔这样的给力室友，暂时没有女朋友也问题不大的结论。

奈尔选的也是篮球，他其实无所谓选什么运动，只是据说他女朋友很喜欢篮球打得好的男生，于是嘴上不承认但其实是个女友控的奈尔就去选了篮球，还是和利威尔在同一个班上。

利威尔虽然体型小，但是反应敏捷速度快，所以篮球打得不错。他一贯的主张是虽然投篮会被盖帽，但是你只要动作灵活能过人，过人之后又足够快，然后整个禁区就都是你的了。

在被利威尔轻易闪过几次后奈尔表示不服，他比利威尔高20多公分却在篮球上无法阻挡利威尔。

“你小子速度真快，是不是以前练过篮球的。”

“没有，但是我以前读过体校。”

“难怪，那你练的是什么？”

“体操。”

“……”奈尔突然用一种无比同情的眼神看着利威尔。

“你想说什么就说。”

“你爸妈真狠得下心。”

“也没传说中的那么苦，习惯之后也就那样。”

“我想说原来你的身高居然不是天灾而是人祸啊，虽然怎么说都是你爸妈的错。”

“给我滚一边去。”

TBC

Part 14 艾尔文 

在学生会的组织部，艾尔文和另一个女生一个男生被分在某个行动小组，主要是组织部长坚持男女搭配，干活不累的原则。大学第二学期学生会的各种活动比较多，造成艾尔文和搭档们相处的时间基本能和室友打平，要知道他和室友们绝大多数在一起的时间，是（各自）在床上度过的，不排除某些特殊场合，比如特别寒冷的冬天，米克和奈尔会一起在床上的度过。

到了第二学期，经历了一系列节日如红白情人节之后，新生里成双入对的比例明显增加。某天韩吉碰到艾尔文就顺口提了一句：“听说你学生会同组的女生有男朋友了？”

“是啊。”

“原来你知道啊，我一开始还觉得你和她有戏。”

“追她的不少。而且我最近事情太多。”

“没时间陪女朋友而被人家捷足先登了吗？”

“完全不是一回事。”

其实艾尔文同组的女生乐观开朗，性格外向给过他或多或少的暗示，但是艾尔文一直没有接招，很快女生便有了男朋友。

如果当时女孩用尽全力倒追的话，估计搞定艾尔文还是有可能的。只是一个性格外向的女生，放一堆渴望爱情的大学男生里，怎么可能没有其他追求者？聪明的女人会找一个爱自己多一点的男人，于是在现男友的攻势下她很快就坠入了爱情。

虽然有利威尔这个给力的室友，造成艾尔文能满足基本的生存需求，因此找女朋友的愿望没这么迫切，但是有女生给他暗示他还是内心得意过一下的。但是由于前车之鉴有个韩吉在，造成他对特别开朗的女朋友有一点心理阴影，毕竟谁也不想莫名其妙的被一群同学误会成gay不是。于是艾尔文就错过了大学里第一段暧昧来暧昧去而没有开花结果的爱情。

有时候艾尔文看着利威尔站在两个相叠的椅子上，动手擦寝室玻璃的干净利落的白色身影的时候，艾尔文产生某种微妙的想法，他曾经由衷的感谢过上天把利威尔赐给他做室友，但是上天为什么没发挥业界良心好人做到底，把利威尔生成女生赐给他做女朋友呢？

某次整个班级同学聚会，其实就是吃饭喝酒，当众人半饱之后开始玩起了真心话大冒险。

当酒瓶转到艾尔文时抽到的问题是真心话，当被问及必须找在场一个女生做女朋友你选哪个的时候，艾尔文心中警铃大作。都是一个班的同学，抬头不见低头见的，选谁都不合适。于是他借着酒意半真半假的说：“我这个人比较笨手笨脚，如果哪个女生能像利威尔一样家务全能，我就选她。”于是众人就开始起哄艾尔文和利威尔，也没有逼着艾尔文再选一个女生。

一般像真心话大冒险这类的游戏会逐渐升级耻度，这次也不例外，等传到米克这里真心话已经变成了：“地球就要毁灭了，为了拯救全人类，你必须选两个在场的人3P，请问你如何选择。”

米克略低头做沉思状，两撮充满艺术气息前刘海遮住眼睛，他嗅了嗅空气中的酒精，用一贯的满不在乎语气回答：“我选让地球毁灭吧。”后来因为不过关被要求重做大冒险。结果米克去问奶奶级的酒店老板娘要了手机号码，这个大冒险造成的后果是这顿饭被老板娘直接打了八折。

当酒瓶转到利威尔的时候，话题已经升级到无法控制的地步，利威尔看着虎视眈眈的米克和奈尔，于是望向艾尔文。艾尔文手指心脏意为真心话。利威尔想着开什么玩笑，问题关键词肯定有两个，一个是艾尔文，一个是性，看米克和奈尔饥渴的样子就可以猜到，于是他选了大冒险。刚选完他就看到艾尔文做了一个扶额的表情。

事后利威尔果然后悔没有相信艾尔文的判断，因为他的选择造成他和艾尔文喝下了三杯交杯酒。因为还有一个选项是喂艾尔文吃下一碗桂花酒酿园子羹，怎么看还是交杯酒死的痛快，虽然不排除出主意的奈尔和米克在旁边不停地带头起哄各种“百年好合”“幸福美满”“早生贵子”“送入洞房”等等。

TBC

Part 15 米克

学校历来将军训安排在大二开学前的那个暑假。军训的教官根据惯例由上一届的学长学姐们担任，本着自己人照顾自己人的原则，一般会找一块树荫下让同学们走走正步站站军姿什么的，强度并不算大。

但是每天仍有不少同学昏倒在训练场上。一般男生昏倒则是直挺挺的倒下，由几个强壮战友抬去医务室。而女生昏倒则是可以由另一位柔软女生一起陪去医务室，路上还能一人买个冰镇可乐解暑降温什么的。

整个大二年级一起军训，几千人高度统一的无弹性作息时间，造成从食堂到小卖部到超市到浴室等等各处基本生活设施竞争残酷。当四人好不容易买完午饭回到寝室时，已经消耗完八成的体力。

虽然寝室朝北，盛夏仍然酷热难当，没有空调只有一个电风扇无力地摇着，吹出阵阵热风。于是大家只能采用最原始的防暑降温方法——脱。

艾尔文脱了上衣甩在椅背上，露出腹肌。米克先打开电脑登录了游戏，脱了上衣随手一扔，露出腹肌。连平时不太露点的利威尔都脱了上衣，找了个衣架挂在床架边上，露出腹肌。只有奈尔没有脱，他一边吃饭一边汗流浃背，但也只能拿了块毛巾默默地把汗擦掉，因为只有他没有腹肌。

有次奈尔去隔壁寝室借蚊香，看到隔壁四人都光着上身在打游戏，没有一块腹肌，其中两个还有不小的肚腩的时候，他不尽感慨自己是否应该考虑换一个正常点的寝室。

离下午集合时间尚早，寝室四人睡觉的睡觉，上网的上网，打游戏的打游戏，洗澡的洗澡。等快到集合时间，艾尔文按了闹钟，翻身下床套上衣服，把头发抓成三七分出门。利威尔擦干头发，皱皱眉头虽然不情愿不过还是套上了早上穿过的同一件汗湿过很多次但是因为洗了也不会干所以没有洗过的迷彩服出门。奈尔和女朋友发了第无数个爱来爱去的表情后，在集合的最后一分钟，关了聊天窗口出门。唯一没有动的是米克，因为他正卡在一盘游戏的中间，根据米克一贯的行事风格，他绝不会做抛弃队友这种令人不齿的事情。

等到米克退出游戏飞奔出寝室楼，到达集合点时已经迟到了十分钟。教官上午刚刚强调过纪律，下午就来个出头鸟，于是开始拿米克做典型。

“同学，你是忘记集合时间了吗？”

“报告长官，没有忘记。”

“那怎么迟到了，先做三十个俯卧撑吧？”

米克二话没说，往旁边跨出几步就地趴下开做。

教官看米克做俯卧撑毫无压力动作漂亮标准，觉得惩罚力度不够，还是应该扩大打击面，以防下次再有人迟到：“这位同学不来集合，室友几个人都没有提醒过他吗？”

艾尔文预感到可能有连带责任，于是大声道：“报告长官，米克中午在拉肚子，所以迟到。”

教官看看快速做俯卧撑的米克，又看看站姿笔挺一脸正气的艾尔文，犹豫了一下，问：“为什么不早说？”

“因为迟到没有任何借口。”艾尔文引用西点军校的著名行为准则做了一个漂亮的回答。

“这位同学说的非常好，大家要向米克同学学习。”

军训的总指挥是个现役军官，也是个西点精神的推崇者，所以在隔天下午的总结大会上，他当着全年级的面，赞扬了米克的“没有任何借口”事件。不过由于总指挥年纪大了讲话比较罗嗦，所以当米克拉肚子的故事被反复讲到第三遍的时候，艾尔文明显感觉站在旁边的米克脸发绿了。

即大一迎新会上艾尔文借话剧事件打响知名度之后，米克也因为“没有任何借口”而闻名全年级。从前别人提到米克总是会说学院篮球队那个很高的男生，现在则改为军训那个拉肚子迟到却被表扬的那个男生，这件事情也让米克抑郁了一阵。

TBC

吐槽楼，剧情无关，可以不看

p.s.与本文无关，纯吐槽：昨天被57话虐了一下，私以为从技术面分析团长暂时死不了。好不容易断臂回来了，整部漫画了永久性伤残却没死的就你一个，说明这个人物后续还有戏可以写，怎么可能回来搞了个半途而废的revolution就死了？况且团长父亲因自己而死，团长为了证明他的话，为了实现理想，还有商会老大的仇，不是说好的“吾必报之”吗，有这么多没有做的事情，团长现在就死的可能性不高。此外团长的继任者韩吉虽然足够聪明但是不够无情，感情用事当不了一个好的领导，阿明小朋友还没有完全成长，其实笔者觉得现阶段兵长更适合继任。笔者一直认为团长最后捐躯的可能性不低，但是也是在很久的将来漫画进展掉8成的时候，但是看57话，他把后世都交代好了，仍然不免心酸。如果团长万一不幸真的死了要不要弃坑弃cp就随缘吧。有时间的话也许会写一篇创哥总受的高虐SM文给团长送行。 57话的兵长，感觉越来越受了，哈哈，虽然拿刀对枪，总感觉他的危险系数更低，应该暂时不用担心兵长。期待后续。


	4. 【团兵】《大学生活那些事儿》 16-20

Part 16 奈尔

奈尔和女友交往了一年不到，还处在你侬我侬的甜蜜期。因为是初恋，外表成熟内心纯情的奈尔对待女朋友可以说相当尽心尽力，比如他每天会买好早饭去等女朋友一起上课，晚上会把女朋友送回寝室然后在寝室楼下依依惜别一个多小时。每天晚上如此，造成奈尔在女朋友的寝室楼几乎被所有的女生及宿管阿姨脸熟，这种知名度远超过他自己的寝室楼。

离开女朋友的寝室楼之后，奈尔回宿舍各种洗漱完毕，搬了电脑带了手机爬到床上，开始和女朋友继续煲电话粥。他这种看似幸福甜蜜的生活习惯的直接受害者就是他的三个室友。

当奈尔和女朋友讨论了近四十分钟到底是你先挂电话还是我先挂电话之后，他的手机终于谢天谢地的（三个室友语）没电了，但他却爬下床从写字台上拿了一根充电线，将手机连上电脑继续打电话和女朋友讨论是你先挂电话还是我先挂电话的时候，他的三个室友终于开始崩溃了。

首先是对面床的利威尔：“奈尔，电话还有多久？两点多了。”

“就快好了。”

十分钟后，米克：“兄弟，有这么多话要说，不如去开个房吧。”

“快了。”

又十分钟后，斜对面床的艾尔文用整个寝室甚至走廊里都能听到的声音说：“奈尔，你上次传我的那个东京热我不小心删了，你还有备份吗？”

“……”

“老婆，你听我解释。”

“……”

“我从来不看这种片子，你别听我室友瞎说。”

“……”

“喂，喂。”

“……”

“艾尔文，算你狠。”

利威尔和米克在心中默默的给艾尔文点了个赞，又默默地给奈尔点了根蜡烛。

…………

等到大二下半学期，奈尔和女朋友交往了一年多之后，奈尔的初恋终于迎来了最终章。

起因是某次聊着聊着奈尔就开始展望未来，说将来毕业了以后想进一个稳定的公司，两人直接结婚，再生两个孩子等等。女朋友被吓到了，她并没有考虑结婚生子这么久远的事情，她只是想毕业后和男朋友手牵手去各地旅游，走走看看留下很多美好的记忆，而奈尔的想法让她对未来感到很恐惧。两人吵架之后，女朋友提出要先冷静几天。

奈尔本着尊重女朋友的决定没有去打扰她，没想到几天之后女朋友还是提出了分手。奈尔尝试过各种挽回却没有什么效果，万般无奈被分手了。

起初几天奈尔很阴郁，整天浑浑噩噩，也不怎么去上课。米克实在看不下去，就拉他去学校对面的网吧打游戏，说是要带他发现“人生的意义”和“生命的价值”。没想到奈尔到游戏里还是像游魂一样在地图上乱走，和米克熟悉的别的玩家也没好意思虐奈尔，任由他在地图上游荡。

某天晚上艾尔文抱回来一箱啤酒，说我们一醉解千愁。

从小家教甚严，不怎么喝酒的奈尔在一瓶下肚后，抓着酒瓶当话筒，一脚踩在椅子上开始高唱：“Nevermind, I will find someone like you.”室友们使劲的喝彩叫好。奈尔边喝边唱，边唱边哭，边哭边唱，连续唱了不下二十首关于分手的情歌一气呵成不用字幕之后，终于醉倒在地上。

喝了不少但是没有全醉的室友们七手八脚的把奈尔弄回床上，期间利威尔还弄湿了奈尔的毛巾给他擦了把脸。

“米克，这次是我判断失误，他刚分手就应该带他去唱歌喝酒。”

“你怎么知道他们这次是真的分了。”

“早晚的事。”

“艾尔文你什么意思。”

“别人说要冷静几天，奈尔就真的没去联系她，这不是摆明了会分手？”

“冷静几天有什么不对？”

“女人思维不一样，你放她去冷静了就是不关心她。”

“艾尔文，你既然知道为什么不早告诉奈尔。”

“他们性格本来就不合，长痛不如短痛。”艾尔文拍拍米克的肩膀。

“这种事情tmd轮不到你去替他做决定。”米克抬手拍掉艾尔文的手。

“我tmd的怎么替他做决定啦？”艾尔文借着酒意也有点火了。

“关键时候不帮忙，算什么朋友。”

“你够朋友自己去帮他啊。想打架？来啊。”

本来两个平均身高超过一米九的重量级的人物打架怎么样也该惊心动魄，但两人酒醉之后战斗力只有平时的百分之十，一阵你来我往之后，居然连一块皮也没有擦破。

等到两人打累了各自坐回椅子上休战之后，在一边抱臂看了很久的利威尔不禁吐槽了一句：“喝醉之后果然都弱爆了。”看着他们也出不了什么事，就自行去洗洗睡了。

TBC

p.s. Lofter修建中，会陆续把其他文搬到这里，作为文库还是蛮好用嗒。

Part17 艾尔文 

所谓男人的友情是在打架中产生的，自从艾尔文和米克酒醉打了一架后非但没有翻脸，反而关系还不错。主要是艾尔文认为米克说的也没错，碰到这种事情还是应该全力支持朋友为主，结果怎样应该让他自己去选择。米克私下也觉得艾尔文没错，于其最后纠缠来去还是痛苦分手，不如一开始早做了断，早死早超生对奈尔来说未必是件坏事。

奈尔大醉大哭一场之后，似乎从失恋的阴影里渐渐走了出来。尤其是当他听说米克和艾尔文因为他打了一架之后，有点过意不去，觉得这群室友平时互相损来损去，关键时刻还是挺够朋友。于是奈尔决定积极向上，所谓妻子如衣服兄弟如手足，他有这群朋友就够了。虽然很久很久以后奈尔在遇见了玛丽之后，似乎完全忘记了他情同手足的兄弟们。

艾尔文看到奈尔分手之后颓废的样子觉得不能理解，他和每一任前女友关系都不错，也都算是和平分手，某次他在食堂遇到韩吉聊着聊着就说到了奈尔。

“我室友奈尔分手以后颓废过很久，现在总算振作起来了，昨天还说着和前女友老死不相往来，感觉很不能理解。”

“艾尔文你分手之后没有难过一阵子吗？”

“和你分手之后，还是觉得有点不舍。”

“果然只是不舍得啊。”

“抱歉，韩吉，我并不想骗你，因为你太聪明根本骗不了你。”

“不需要抱歉，其实我也半斤八两。”韩吉爽朗地笑笑，“当初觉得所有的朋友当中只有你能理解我的想法，还以为这个是默契呢？后来发现其实你只是比其他人聪明一点而已。”

“我当初也是觉得和你特别有共同语言，其实也不是什么共鸣，只是我们读过的书稍微多一点，很多地方能聊到一起。”

“我们都把某些东西误以为爱情了。”

“现在和你聊天反而更轻松，韩吉，你当初分手的提议是对的，我们还是适合做朋友。”

“你这样说我会伤心的耶。”

“记得当初被甩的人好像是我。”

“你看分手了你都没有难过，等等，艾尔文，我记得你和之前几任女友后来关系都不错。”

“是啊，都成了朋友，怎么了？”

“我一直觉得如果爱的死去活来而分手了，怎么可能成为朋友。”

“韩吉你的意思是？”

“原来你从来就没有爱过啊。你……难道不会……”

“求打住，别说下去。”

韩吉一脸纠结地看着艾尔文，然后仿佛下了很大的决心似地说：“不行，有些话不吐不快，艾尔文，你不会真的是弯的吧？”

“怎么可能？”

“你试过吗？”

“当然没有。”

“没试过怎么知道你不是弯的。”

“……”

“要不尝试一下，有点追求真相地探索精神嘛？我看你们寝室那个一米六就不错。”

“别开玩笑了，利威尔以前有过女朋友。”

“已经分手了不是？你就不算男小三插足了。”

“韩吉，我发现自从你学医之后失去了某种很宝贵的东西。”

“你指的是不是你本来就没有的那种东西？”

“我说的是节操。”

“我说的也是。”

…………

行动力十分的艾尔文回寝室之后，看看室友都不在，当即新建了一个excel文件，开始分析和利威尔搞基的pros& cons（利弊）。他在pros一栏写下了身材娇小行事利落干净整洁家务全能乐于助人为人靠谱容易相处个人评价A+。在cons一栏，纠结了很久，最后敲下了“兔子不吃窝边草”七个字。

艾尔文从小到大喜欢分析问题，他认为能做到的事情，最后失败的次数屈指可数，就像他高中动手追韩吉的时候就知道肯定能够得手。虽然目前来看这颗窝边草利威尔是个直男，但是基于两人关系不错，很多事情上艾尔文都能直接或者间接的左右利威尔的想法，艾尔文经过分析还是认为有相当大的把握能把他翻面的。

所以问题的关键不在利威尔，而在艾尔文自己。首先他根本不能确定自己是不是弯的，要是一个不小心把人家利威尔拖下水，两人搞上了，然后却突然发现自己是直的要分手，艾尔文觉得后果会非常严重。因为利威尔这个人平时看来很好相处（艾尔文语），但有一次寝室里爬过一只小强，艾尔文亲眼目睹了利威尔气场全开，当即抓起拖鞋拍死小强，随后用报纸包了几层往死里用脚碾碎并扔进垃圾桶，然后无比轻视又带着一丝嘲讽地看了它一眼。这种对敌人如寒冬般的残酷的行事风格让艾尔文赞赏之余，暗暗告诫自己将来千万不要惹毛利威尔。如果因为和他搞基不成反而搞僵了关系，一想到今后大学几年每天就要面对这种无比轻视加嘲讽的眼神，艾尔文就觉得头皮发麻。

总结下来，艾尔文认为和利威尔搞基的计划要从长计议。

p.s. 感谢韩吉在团长心中埋下了团兵的种子，前女友当中的战斗机啊。忙了一天到周日晚上才码完看似快要有进展其实也没啥进展的这章，随便看看吧。

Part 18 米克

米克从小爱好打游戏，根据自然界的规律，一般小时候喜欢打游戏的孩子，长大了除了擅长打游戏之外，还会衍生出一项新技能就是修电脑。

米克有台破电脑折腾了这么多年，为了保证能顺利打游戏，他对付电脑故障的水平逐年提高。刚开始他只能用放狗搜的方法解决问题，等到时间久了，他几乎单靠听故障音就可以判断是哪里出的问题，虽然他有时会习惯嗅一下空气中的味道，让周围的人产生错觉以为他是靠气味在辨别电脑的故障。

大学男生一般具有比较强的修电脑能力，而且每个人对电脑的理念都不同。比如艾尔文认为电脑只是让他查阅资料或者翻墙查阅资料的工具，能用速度够快就行。利威尔则定期喜欢把电脑拆开清个灰尘什么的，或者定期扫描磁盘杀个毒，要做到干净无风险。奈尔分手前除了负责自己的电脑还要负责女朋友的电脑的一切问题，分手后因为上小黄网过度，已经中了好几次木马。

如果室友们或者周围的朋友遇到实在解决不了的问题，一般会寻求米克叔的帮忙。米克也乐于帮解决各种疑难杂症，时间长了造成他进一步变成技术大牛。

大二下半学期，德高望重的大牛米克叔带头组建起了整栋寝室楼的局域网，从此可以和整栋楼的同好一起打dota，大家终于过上了梦寐以求的不出寝室门就能自己人蹂躏自己人的自给自足的小日子。

某次利威尔因为接收了奈尔传来的文件而电脑中毒系统不幸瘫痪了。要知道利威尔的电脑可是装了三种不同的杀毒软件和两道不同的防火墙，平时不中毒则已，一中毒都是棘手的大问题。利威尔折腾了很久没有搞定，于是向米克求助。

米克正在游戏中战得难舍难分，也不能抛弃队友，于是顺口问了一句：“利威尔，你会打dota吗？”

“会一点。”

“那行，你来替我。”米克前前后后把战略战术要点交代了一下于是就转身去对付利威尔的病毒。期间还抽空回答了利威尔几个问题。

等到米克杀完毒，开始重装系统的时候，利用重启的空档回头关心了一下战况。不看还好，一看之下被吓了一跳，血气上涌满腔热血化为一个充满激情的感叹词：“我擦。”

“干嘛？嫌我打得不好？我到现在还没死过。”

“这算打得不好，其他人就根本不用玩了。”利威尔除了和队友的配合还稍微逊色一点，其他单兵作战能力和高手级人物米克比起来都有过之而无不及：“你别tm给我装，你到底打过多久的dota？”

“三次，哦不对，四次。”

米克痛苦的捂住脸扭向一边，这世界怎么就这么的不公平。悲愤归悲愤，米克的爱才之心园丁之魂开始燃烧：“利威尔你要不要跟我一起混，我把这么多年的战略战术都教给你，以你的天赋，肯定能成为世界顶级的玩家。”

“哈，还是算了吧，我对dota不感兴趣。”

米克觉得他如果是动漫里的角色，此时应该是被一箭穿心的画面。有些人有别人梦寐以求的天赋，却如此不懂得珍惜。你即使不感兴趣也不应该辜负了你的天赋啊你知道吗，这对全世界dota艺术圈是多大的不负责任啊你知道吗？

但米克到底还是以成熟稳重著称经得起大风大浪的人，决定从培养兴趣开始慢慢诱导这个根骨奇佳却又不思进取的少年慢慢走上习武这条正道。

“利威尔，病毒差不多都杀干净了。”

“多谢你，你来接着打，我帮你买晚饭回来？”

“你要是真的想谢我，这周六有个和船院的比赛，我们缺个人，你能不能一起参加？”

“呃，行吧。”

“周五还有场模拟战，先熟悉战略什么的，你也一起来吧。”

“没问题。”

…………

后来周末的一场电院对船院的比赛在学校dota史上写下了重要的一章。原本实力最强的电院这次毫无悬念的凌虐了实力次强的船院。而电院首次出战的神秘玩家Levi以其精准的操作，被在场的观众将视频截下来传到网上并被无数次点赞和转发。

虽然最终也没有激发起利威尔对dota的爱好，但经历了这场比赛，米克对能和利威尔一同出战感到非常满足，他的队友水平上限的记录被刷新了，有种曾经沧海难为水的感觉。

大概几个月之后以后，某次米克在打游戏时突然有急事被叫走，寝室里只剩一个从来不打游戏的艾尔文在翻墙看外面的世界，于是米克抱着试一试的心态问：“艾尔文，你会打dota吗？”

“会一点，但是打的不好。”

“别谦虚了，利威尔也说他只会一点。你能替我几分钟吗，我去去就回。”

“好吧。”

米克半小时后回来发现艾尔文已经死了三遍了。

“艾尔文你……”

“我说过，会一点，但是打的不好。”

“……”

米克站在艾尔文身后又足足看了十分钟，在艾尔文又一次阵亡之后，米克感觉他至今为止dota水平的下限也被刷新了，这个叫会一点吗，菜鸟都比你打得好你知道吗，艾尔文你这种刷新三观的低水平还真是除却巫山不是云啊。

米克终于明白了一个真理，学霸，都是因为游戏打得实在太烂，人生没有更有意义的事情可以做，才无从选择最终成为学霸的。米克觉得自己一定是游戏打的太好，才无缘成为学霸而已。

p.s. 从56话后我就是一个妥妥的双本命了，厨团长也厨兵长。利利打dota的游戏之魂写地一本满足。【说好的进展呢？这集团兵都没说上一句话啊你怎么好意思打团兵的tag？

慎入提示：这章除了保持一贯的作死风之外，尺度和之前18章变化较大，含字母（？）慎入。此外团长无节操的免责声明，兵长ooc的免责声明（真的有ooc哦不骗你的），肆意玩坏原著情节的免责声明。另外就是终于可以心安理得的打上团兵的tag了。这个算有点进展了吧，大概。

Part 19 艾尔文

艾尔文一手托着头，一手举着一杯红酒舒服地靠坐在沙发上，这是一个并不宽敞的房间，周围的酒红色窗帘被灯光照的忽明忽暗，背景音乐节奏感很强，艾尔文静静的欣赏着对面的那位的表演。

对面是正在跳钢管舞的利威尔，他穿着白色紧身衣裤，带着同色的领巾，一双皮靴，一条皮裙，身上绑了几圈皮带，整个着装看起来既色气又性感。此时色气又性感的利威尔正用双腿缠绕着钢管，双腿朝上缓缓地往下滑。

艾尔文潜意识里觉得这种设定哪里不对、这个画面太美不敢看，但即使他头脑再聪明也逃不过他性别所决定的思维方式，他用下半身略想了一下，管这么多干嘛，利威尔跳钢管舞的机会多难得啊，这种毫无违和感的画面不多看两眼岂不可惜。

利威尔从钢管上滑下来，舔了一下嘴角，慢慢走到艾尔文面前，右手中指勾起他胸口的波洛领带，此时艾尔文才注意到自己穿的是和利威尔一样的捆绑装。利威尔左手插入艾尔文的头发，五指在头发间一边游移，一边慢慢拉近两人的距离。就在艾尔文以为他要吻上来的时候，利威尔却突然一把抓住他的头发和他拉开了距离。

利威尔双腿分开跨坐在艾尔文腿上，随着音乐的节奏前后蹭动，就在利威尔第三次挑衅看似要亲吻，最后却在艾尔文耳边开始吹气的时候，艾尔文腰部以上已经放弃了任何思考。他右手勾住利威尔的头就是一个湿吻，舌头完全探入利威尔嘴里，肆意地侵略搅拌，左手开始扯利威尔的领巾。

利威尔也不甘示弱地动手解艾尔文胸口的皮带，两人一边互扯对方的衣服一边激吻。等到两人都有点气喘分开的时候，艾尔文从领带到胸口的皮带到衬衫纽扣一路往下连裤子的拉链都被拉开了。而利威尔胸口的皮带因为艾尔文解不开跳过，衬衫扣子刚解开一半。

利威尔带着一个嘲笑的眼神凑过来舔艾尔文的胸部。艾尔文被舔的有点痒，稍微恢复了点思考能力，想着怎么自己在梦里动手能力还是不如利威尔。不过艾尔文觉得我的梦境应该我做主，他尝试了一下从臀部抱起利威尔一翻身将他压在沙发上。

体会到了一秒从下面到上面超爽的感觉之后，艾尔文再接再厉轻松而迅速地脱掉了利威尔所有的衣服裤子靴子只留着几圈皮带。艾尔文内心暗暗吐槽这种明显不合理的脱衣服设定也可以啊，看来果然我的梦境我说了算。下一步就是草哭利威尔，大战几轮掌握诀窍之后再复制出一个一样的利威尔我们来3P。

艾尔文一边内心给自己的节操为零的完美作战计划书点了个赞，一边架起利威尔的双腿弯到一个不可思议的角度。“利威尔，你的柔韧性这么好？”

“废话，我以前练过体操。”

“这么说我真是赚到了。”

“知道了就快感恩戴德地插进来。”

“不需要润滑？”

利威尔哼了一声：“你的春梦需不需要润滑问我干嘛？还不是你说了算？否则劳资能心甘情愿地又跳钢管舞又跳大腿舞再让你随便插？”

“原来如此，真的可以随心所欲啊。”艾尔文思维开始活跃起来。

“艾尔文，你到底在想什么高能的东西，笑得真让人不舒服。”

“没什么，只是给我加了个器大活好的设定。”

“那我配合你一下。”利威尔一把推开艾尔文，起身动手扒了艾尔文的裤子，“啊——好大——好可怕——我被吓到了。”

“……利威尔，你就饶了我吧，这么ooc的吐槽方式我硬不起来了怎么办。”

“这还不容易吗？我来插你不就行了。”

“我的梦里还是按大家期望的方式来做吧。”艾尔文决定再一次行使梦主的特权，他默默地调出空气中的触摸菜单，把利威尔的攻受指数设定调节成攻0%，受100%，乖巧度100%，看看底下还有个诱受的选项框，于是顺手一起勾选了再点了确定。

于是利威尔的眼神瞬间变了，只见利威尔一脸羞涩地转过去双脚分开跪趴好，除了皮带他没有穿任何衣服，所有关键部位一览无余，他一边颤抖一边说：“艾尔文，我已经做过清洁和润滑了，按你喜欢的方式上我吧，SM我也可以。”

艾尔文一头黑线觉得这个利威尔ooc的更加严重了，他重新调出了选项框，多了个恢复默认设置的选项，但是在选之前他却犹豫了。

头上冒出的天使和恶魔开始交战。

恶魔说：“他都已经洗干净菊花趴好等着你插，你tmd不插他简直禽兽不如。”

天使说：“如果不和利威尔君爱爱的话，不是会辜负他的一番好意吗？艾尔文君。”

艾尔文一边吐槽你们居然没有一个劝我，难道天使和恶魔的区别只是说话的语气不一样吗？他吐完嘈马上采纳了他们的意见，咬牙关掉了选项框，利威尔我等下再帮你恢复出厂设置，这样的你看起来比较容易草哭，适合新手。

艾尔文于是扶着性格稍微（？）有点偏移的利威尔的腰缓慢挺进，虽然梦里缺少真实感，但是光看着这个画面就已经可以爽到，背景音乐突然变化成雄壮而熟悉的命运交响曲。

“啊——啊——不要——太激烈了——啊——啊——艾尔文。”自带的叫床功能让艾尔文内心一阵爽。

“嗯——利威尔。”

“啊啊——我不行了——艾尔文。”

“再忍耐一下，利威尔。”

“……”

“利威尔？”

“忍耐个头，吵死了，艾尔文你的闹钟一直在响，快关掉。”利威尔在三米开外的另一边的床上一边穿衣服一边说。

周围的东西一秒消失，艾尔文瞬间坠回自己的寝室床上。他第一反应是怎么闹钟响的这么不是时候，接下来开始回想我没说什么不该说的梦话吧，再想到利威尔你自动恢复默认设置真是太好了。

TBC

p.s. 写到天使和恶魔的时候我一直在笑，他们都是你内心的真实声音啊艾尔文君。第一稿的时候“艾尔文初试云雨情”桥段只有寥寥几百字，后来硬盘毁了重写的时候，竟然被我扯成一章还没讲完。ooc的利利我对不起你，但是你偶尔ooc一下也很萌你造吗？本来我有个利利多重人格的野望就在这里实现吧，合掌。下次有机会补偿你让团长给你埋胸，反正你的身高和团长的大胸设定不埋一下太浪费谏山的好意了（哪里不对。

Part 20 韩吉

韩吉所在的医学院平时课业比较忙，当然聪明如韩吉除了能轻易的应付课业之外，还有很多空余时间可以用来搞搞感兴趣的实验，或者关心一下前男友的恋爱状况。比如当艾尔文在短信中提到自己早上做过一个关于利威尔的梦的时候，韩吉马上双眼放光咽了咽口水，手指颤抖但是用特别淡定的语气回了短信：我今天下午没课，要么一起喝个下午茶，我学过心理学的可以帮你分析分析。

韩吉坐在艾尔文对面，架着一副方框眼镜，一边仔细倾听着艾尔文的关于梦的细节，一边在一本笔记本刷刷刷的划来划去，划完了还翻了一页继续划，特别有心理医生的风范。

“然后呢？”

“然后我就起床了。”

“艾尔文，关于梦的解释，是不能隐瞒一点细节的。你想想看有什么没有告诉我的？”

“能想起来的全告诉你了。”

“你起来以后呢。没有马上去洗内裤？”

“……没有。”艾尔文脸抽动了一下，然后这很细微的不自然的表情还是被韩吉捕捉到了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

艾尔文扶额：“你笑完了吗？” 韩吉就是那种典型的处女座有时候特别聪明加直觉敏锐也就算了，还非要把知道的都挑明了完全不留余地给对方，难怪会高居令人讨厌的星座榜首。

“哈哈哈。笑完了，哈哈哈哈。”

“心理医生可以这样嘲笑病人？”

“哈哈。我现在只是一个普通损友在听你倾诉啊。”

“你怎么看这件事？”

“这应当是你内心真实的想法，艾尔文，你应该认真考虑一下和利威尔发展的可能性。”

“我追男人没什么经验。”

“凡事都有第一次。前阵我还听过一句话，据说有的男人尝试一次和男人ML之后，就再也不想女人了。”

“韩吉你这么尽心尽力的想掰弯我。是出于什么心态？”

“大概你作为男友还不错，虽然性格不是太好。反正我也用不上，不如看看你搞基，满足我多年来想看你被草哭的愿望。”

“咳咳，如果我真的和利威尔搞基的话，我也应该是在上面那个。”

“艾尔文，你看，一旦接受了这种设定，之后就有无限的可能性了。你就放手追吧，等到真的要做的时候需要什么技术支持，我都会力挺你的。”

“你搞过基吗？我都还不知道你有这个功能。”

“你不知道吗？医生都是没有性别的。”

“你学医之前已经没有性别很多年了。”

“哈哈哈，不带这样损我的。说真的，我有几部同志片回头上线传你让你入个门。”

…………

等到韩吉回到寝室上线敲出来艾尔文之后，就开始动手传他包括温情的伦理剧到纯GV等等若干个视频。虽然校内网的速度已经很快，但是仍然架不住韩吉的压缩包比较大。对面的艾尔文发了个先离开一下的消息就跑了。

韩吉翻开下午的记录本。其实也没记啥重要的信息，就是把艾尔文梦中描绘的画面打了个草图。因为韩吉最近在学解剖学所以对人体绘画特别感兴趣，于是她又花了点时间把艾尔文描述的大腿舞和骑乘位这两幅画给补完了。

画完之后韩吉给自己高超的画技点了个赞，果然188和160的身高差放在一起，自己完全能够精准地掌握不同尺寸的身体各部分的比例。韩吉只见过利威尔一次，所以只对他带着三角巾和口罩有印象，于是又顺手给两幅图里那个一米六加了个三角巾。

等到大功告成之后，韩吉拿出手机拍了照片顺手就给艾尔文发了过去。

艾尔文此时人正在楼上别的寝室里和选修课上同组的人讨论一起做presentation的初步分工。看到手机里聊天工具来了一条消息，想着大概是韩吉的也没在意没去点开。等到二十分钟后讨论结束，艾尔文走回寝室路上点开聊天工具，看到韩吉传来的手绘作品后暗叫糟糕。于是他飞奔回寝室却为时已晚，在门外就看到米克和奈尔正在围观他的电脑并且一脸淫笑时，艾尔文暗暗叹了一口气，用两秒钟做了个心理建设，然后一脸淡定地走进寝室。

米：“艾尔文，真有你的啊。原来你真的对利威尔一直的有不轨的想法。”

艾：“滚你的。你从哪里得出来这么彪悍的结论？”

奈：“别告诉我这两幅图画的不是你和利威尔。”

艾尔文假装看了屏幕一眼，然后义愤填膺地一拍桌子：“我擦，这也能画出来，真不知道韩吉脑子里平时都在想些什么。前女友意淫出来的东西你们也懂的，再说谁没被前女友黑过啊？”

于是艾尔文义正言辞地向米克和奈尔解释了他被韩吉一路黑过来的血泪史，包括在高中同学中散布他是gay的谣言等等，并且警告两位室友千万不要和韩吉走太近，否则她和你们熟了之后连你们69的体位都能画出来。奈尔和米克最终对艾尔文表示了同情，并且为自己脑内某个挥之不去的让人吃不下饭的画面感到无比的郁闷。

于是艾尔文在两位围观的室友走开后，默默的给笔记本插上防窥屏。

韩吉那边传了东西之后一直在奋战实验报告，见好久没反应的艾尔文的对话框亮了起来，点开之后赫然出现一排小字：“画得不错，还有吗？”

TBC

p.s. 因为星座躺枪的姑娘请千万不要在意，楼主就是这个星座所以自黑起来特别得心应手。韩吉真是秉承作者的意志办事的最可爱的角色了，合掌。今天又被小虐了一下，我要去摸鱼写篇吐槽文。另外下一章也 差不多写好了过几天看看没问题再贴上来，果然原著才是我最初的动力，下章有捡肥皂梗哦（别信）。


	5. 【团兵】《大学生活那些事儿》 21-25

Part 21 利威尔

自从利威尔上次在院际dota赛上一鸣惊人之后，他经常会感受到来自别人的议论。由于米克爱才之心不死，经常会时不时告诉利威尔一点学校bbs上dota版的消息，大多是别的玩家对Levi的高山仰止之情，还有几个的女性玩家表示求和男神见面并求交往等等。

利威尔属于典型的摩羯男，表面高冷内心闷骚。每次米克提到此类事情他总是自谦几句或者自以为风轻云淡的一笑了之，可事后却会在别人都不在的时候偷偷上dota版逐一点开和Levi有关的贴子看粉丝们的评价。一边看一边还心虚的看看门口有没有人进来，在确定没人后，会露出一个得意的眼神或者一个会心的微笑。心里想着这点小伎俩也能把你们苏成这样，看来劳资的人类最强的名号果然在哪里都通用啊。在细读了两遍粉丝们的赞美之后，利威尔心满意足的关掉bbs，从二次元返回三次元继续痛苦地奋战他的大物作业。

有时候艾尔文从图书馆回来，看到利威尔还在写作业，会顺口问一句我作业都做完了你要吗。或者从食堂带回来一点夜宵小点心说是我买多了吃不掉，利威尔你帮忙解决一下吧。艾尔文所有的事情都做得不是很刻意，所以利威尔并没有感受一点不自在，只是觉得 艾尔文这人挺够朋友的 。

离学校正门15分钟车程（自行车），有个比较大的超市，因为从利威尔的寝室到学校正门还有15分钟的车程（自行车），所以寝室众人会隔一段时间去一次补充各种日用品和面包火腿肠泡面等食材。平时有什么短缺则会在学校教育超市解决。

某次利威尔的洗衣液用完了，要知道利威尔这人其他方面很随和，唯独对各种清洁剂比较认品牌。他专用的洗衣液是教育超市没有的，于是他出门去大超市前顺口问了三个室友有什么要带的。

米克要了只烤鸡，奈尔要了火腿肠，艾尔文想了想说我也有很多要买的和你一起去吧。要知道去趟超市，来回一个小时的自行车程，一半在校内一半在校外，如果有个人同行还是不错的。

当半个小时后两人推着一辆购物车逛着超市，拿着商品讨论的时候，利威尔突然觉得自己和艾尔文有种特别居家的感觉，虽然他并不反感这种想法，只是对自己这个奇怪的想法觉得好笑，两个男人怎么居家。

若干年以后，当艾尔文和利威尔已经同居了之后，同样在超市里推着购物车，迎面碰到奈尔和玛丽夫妇。互道了好久不见之后，奈尔看见利威尔购物车里两款不同的共四盒套套时，露出了当年寝室里那种特有的那种既淫荡又心领神会的笑。而艾尔文和利威尔看到奈尔购物车里的三种不同的卫生巾时，很有默契地流露出的无比同情的眼神让奈尔越笑越干越笑越干越笑越干。

现在还是普通室友关系的两人推着购物车在清洁用品区已经停留了很久，主要不是利威尔纠结，而是艾尔文要利威尔推荐清洁剂，造成利威尔不得不把每种产品的性能全部讲述一遍，虽然他似乎比较享受这个过程。毕竟当有人诚心诚意向你请教你感兴趣的事情时，你会很享受讲解的过程，并在不经意间会对对方产生好感。

逛清洁用品区时利威尔还看上并买走了一把手感不错，设计非常人性化、材料吸水性好的拖把。

等两人逛到洗浴用品区，利威尔顺手拿了一块沐浴皂。

“等等，利威尔，这是洗衣服用 的还是洗澡用的？”

“洗澡的怎么了？”

“你不觉得洗澡用肥皂很不方便吗？”艾尔文此时想到韩吉向他提过的捡肥皂梗。

“为什么？”

“如果在公共浴室里掉了怎么办？”

“捡起来不就好了。”

捡起来！！！！

在大庭广众下捡肥皂 ！！！

艾尔文心中警铃大作，怎么可以让利威尔随便在众目睽睽下捡肥皂呢？这太危险了。然而艾尔文表面却很淡定，他一脸正直，语重心长地对利威尔现编了一个故事：“我还是比较推荐沐浴液。我以前有个初中同学，高度近视，因为在浴室里不小心踩到别人掉的肥皂，摔了一跤骨折了，被大家抬上救护车的时候身上只盖了一条毛巾。这件事之后我就一直改用沐浴液了，也是为了对别的同学的安全负责。”

利威尔因为一直以来抄艾尔文的作业和考卷，造成他潜移默化被养成了某种地相信艾尔文的判断的第一反应：“嗯，有一定的道理。”

看着利威尔把肥皂放回去，拿了同款的沐浴液之后，艾尔文终于放下心来。但仔细想想好像有点反应过度，在直男为主流的学校里，捡个肥皂哪有这么危险，想太多都是受韩吉影响。

两人提着大包小包返回寝室后，米克和奈尔心满意足地拿到了烤鸡和火腿肠。

艾尔文一边整理东西，一边看着旁边的利威尔把一桶鲜牛奶扔桌子上，把一箱常温牛奶和洗衣液牙膏清洁剂放储物柜。最后是那根拖把，利威尔把包装撕了觉得拖把看起来很好用，于是心满意足地摸了几下，当平时没太多表情的利威尔嘴角带着不明显的微笑摸着那根拖把时，艾尔文觉得似乎被戳中了萌点，他觉得差不多可以确定自己应该是恋爱了吧 。

TBC

p.s. 终于正式搞定一个，另一个好感度也很高，艾尔文靠你了，去把利威尔推倒吧。如果推不倒你躺平也行，这篇应该还是团兵，不过清水文也没差别。逃~~~~

另外利利摸拖把的梗来自我新苏上的画手Aileine的某个小条漫，这里卖个安利，这位太太的梗真的很带感，汤不热上可以搜到本体，微博上可以搜到翻译转载。

此章开始有104期的小朋友加入。

Part 22 艾尔文

艾尔文是个典型的天枰纠结男，喜欢一个人的表现就是基本没有表现，和你谈人生谈理想聊天气聊八卦，什么都说就是不说我喜欢你。以至于利威尔觉得最近艾尔文的话似乎变多了，其他也没什么变化。于是寝室四人不知不觉的将整个大二给过完了。

到大三开学后第一个星期的周末，艾尔文本来想约利威尔一起逛个超市，没想到利威尔说今天有事，要去迎新。

每年的大一新生都会比其他年级晚开学一到两个星期。所以历来就有学长学姐，其实主要还是学长去迎接新生的传统。所有的新生会先去体育馆集合，办各种入学手续，领取生活用品。这时候就需要有志愿者帮忙带个路，提个行礼什么的。

每年的迎新除了每个学院指派的工作人员外，还有大量的男性志愿者，主要原因还是女生本来少，有一批新鲜血液大一学妹进来，多难得的近水楼台先得月的机会。所以如饥似渴划掉爱心满满的单身男同学很多在这天都会心照不宣地涌向体育馆，发扬无私奉献的志愿者精神。

学院的学生会当天在体育馆也设了摊让本院所有的新生来办理登记手续。学生会里有人问过艾尔文要不要一起去，反正你也单身，把新一届院里所有的女生都看一遍这是个绝佳的机会。不用说美女哪个系哪个班，姓什么叫什么，手机号多少，就连生日和寝室地址，甚至睡哪个床铺的都全部写在信息登记表上。艾尔文当时吐槽说我又没什么企图，要知道人家睡哪个床铺干嘛。

艾尔文为着自己对利威尔那点纠结的心情没有去迎新物色女朋友候选人，不等于别人没有这样的想法。当艾尔文听利威尔说要去迎新时，突然有种心塞的感觉。利威尔是单身男大学生没错，又没有和艾尔文确定过关系上过床，梦里那次人家利威尔本人也不知情，所以也不能算。每个单身人士都有追求爱情的权利不是？艾尔文想着莫非利威尔是思春了想找个女朋友？

于是艾尔文绕了个圈，试探性的问：“去年也没见你去迎新，怎么，新生里有认识的人？”

利威尔点头：“是啊。”

原来关系还不一般，艾尔文靠得无情十分，对自己下手不是一般狠，硬生生的把“男的女的”这个到喉咙口的问题给咽了下去，说：“我也没什么事？要不要我一起去帮忙提行李？”

“你不是本来要去逛超市的吗？”

艾尔文想着恋爱果然让人智商下降，好在他智商基数本来还可以，降一点也问题不大：“我这学期周一下午没课，还是等周一超市人少点再去。”

利威尔皱着眉头在纠结，艾尔文知道他是不想麻烦别人，说：“我正好也想去看一眼院里学生会摊位人手够不够，有什么要帮忙的？”

…………

当艾尔文和利威尔结伴来到体育馆的时候已经是下午两点最热的时候。体育馆人山人海，大家都在向四面八方涌动。利威尔生平最头疼的事情之一就是在人堆中找人，一看这架势，就有点不爽，于是拿起电话拨通一个号码，在吵杂的环境中对电话大声吼：“你在哪里，说响一点我听不清楚你说话。”

艾尔文的心越发沉到谷底，来接的人还挺熟，看来今天是来对了，我倒要看看和利威尔是什么关系，好早做打算。艾尔文内心盘算着，表面却不露声色，从体育馆门口不远处的自动贩售机里买了两罐冰可乐塞给利威尔一罐。利威尔谢了下就接过喝了，一边叫上艾尔文，两人爬到看台上四处张望了很久，终于在人堆中找到了目标。

艾尔文跟着利威尔在人堆中穿行了很久，终于接到了要接的人。

两男一女的组合，艾尔文默默的想很符合学校现行的男女生比例。其中一个女生淡淡的说了一句：“来了？”

利威尔点头。

旁边的男生首先上来打招呼：“还让利威尔特地来接我们真是太蛮烦您了。”

“应该的，你们入学手续都办好了？对了，这是艾尔文，我朋友。”

艾尔文一边用自来熟的微笑着和学弟学妹们打招呼，一边内心有点窃喜利威尔介绍自己是他朋友而不是他室友，虽然只有一字之差，但是朋友在关系上感觉就比室友更近了一层。不过艾尔文觉得如果在朋友前面加一个表示性别属性的“男”字，效果会更好一点。

“艾尔文学长你好，请多指教，我是艾伦，这是三笠和阿明。”

“哪里的话，有什么可以帮忙的地方尽管说。”艾尔文最擅长的就是和陌生人秒熟，他一边笑得阳关灿烂，一边和艾伦握手，“要欢迎你们来到X大，学校虽然有点太大，位置也很偏僻，基础课也比较折磨人，女生也不多，但是你们待久了，被蹂躏习惯了以后，还是会喜欢上这里的。”

“一边去，你别吓他们。”利威尔拿着他们的新生报到卡看了一下：“喂，你们都还有两个章没盖，去那边领寝室钥匙和那边领被子，快去，盖完早点送你们去寝室。所有箱子都放在这里，我们在这里等你们。”

趁三人去盖章期间，艾尔文和利威尔在一堆行李箱边上闲聊。

“他们是你中学的学弟学妹？”

“从小一起长大的。”

艾尔文头上闪过“青梅竹马”四个大字，外加黄色警报。

“三笠一直很喜欢艾伦那小子。”

“啊？”

“让人不怎么爽。”

“什么？”艾尔文脑子里迅速闪过一道逻辑推理题：三笠对利威尔比较冷淡，艾伦对利威尔比较热情，三笠喜欢艾伦，利威尔不爽三笠喜欢艾伦，请问利威尔是喜欢三笠还是喜欢艾伦？

“对了，三笠是我妹妹，我爸这边的亲戚，应该算堂妹。”

“……原来如此。”所有问题迎刃而解，只是妹妹和妹妹喜欢的臭小子的关系真是太好了。

“艾尔文？”

“嗯？”

“你干嘛突然笑成这样？”

TBC

p.s. 总算把提纲弄出来了，接下来团兵交往指日可待。

Part 23 奈尔

奈尔自从大二那年被初恋女友抛弃后，总结出一条真理就是男人不坏女人不爱，女友之所以离开他，是因为他对女朋友太好了。于是他决定吸取经验教训，改走耍酷颓废玩世不恭路线，具体表现就是留了胡子，头发乱糟糟的，对女生态度也比较冷漠。

但是奈尔忽视了一个重要问题，不是每个男生都有资本走高冷路线还有女生愿意倒贴的，何况学校里本来僧多粥少，于是奈尔就度过了相当长的一段单身时期。不过好在寝室里没其他什么人成双成对秀恩爱，奈尔也没太大的压力。

某天傍晚，奈尔上完最后一节课，叫上旁边在写策划的艾尔文，叫醒前排正在看睡觉的利威尔准备一起去学校正门对面的黑暗料理一条街吃顿晚饭。利威尔睡眼惺忪的从一张餐巾纸上抬起头，把半湿的餐巾纸团成一团，擦了下桌面的水蒸气，扔进教室门口的垃圾桶。

在吃饭问题上，利威尔比较讲究卫生，黑暗料理街有九成的店经过他的一再放宽要求的考评之后还是坚决抵制的，所以每次但凡有利威尔一起去吃饭，其他人就不用头疼今天选哪家店了，所谓专制之下不用选择的幸福。艾尔文和奈尔进了利威尔指定的一家小店，利威尔去街上的老爷爷那边替大家买烤玉米和烤番薯。

小店卫生状况还行，而且背景音乐大俗大雅，此时放得正是凤凰传奇的歌。艾尔文一行两人一共点了四份不同的盖浇饭，一份替利威尔点的，还有一份打包给在寝室打游戏没去上课的米克，边聊边等。

聊着聊着，奈尔感觉远处有人在往这边看。于是奈尔抬头看了一眼，不看还好，一看之后，奈尔整个人一僵。背景音乐很应景的变成“你是风儿——我是沙——我是沙——缠缠绵绵——到天涯——”。

奈尔似乎觉得那个女孩面带微笑地往这边看过来，这对于很久没有看到三次元的女人（包括食堂大妈和寝室楼下的阿姨）对他微笑的奈尔来说，这个笑容的杀伤力毫无疑问的被扩大化了。

于是奈尔脑中模拟出了自己和那个女孩认识到交往，到结婚，到生小孩，到看小孩长大，到参加孩子的婚礼到白头偕老等等一系列画面。他瞬间从坚持的半年多高冷路线上摔了下来，开始模拟各种的搭讪方式，从 “女神求交往？”到 “我能有幸知道你的名字和电话号码吗？”再到“同学你好眼熟，你是不是那个谁谁谁？”最后一种方式显得不那么刻意，如果被拒绝了也不会太没有面子。

于是奈尔在心中默念了很多遍搭讪的台词后，发现女神居然朝自己走过来了。当奈尔在纠结到底要不要开口搭讪时，女神已经走到他们面前。

“同学你好眼熟，你是不是那个XX附中理科班的艾尔文。”

奈尔的少男心哗啦啦地碎了一地，他当初失恋那段时间觉得艾尔文是他可以两肋插刀的好兄弟，现在为了女神奈尔可以毫不犹豫地插艾尔文两刀。

“你是，玛丽？”

“真难得，学长你还记得我。”

“怎么可能不记得呢，你当初可是高一的风云人物。”

“哈哈，能被艾尔文学长记住真是荣幸。”

“是一个人来吃饭吗，我们正好有个空位，你要不要坐过来一起？”

“会打扰到你们吗？”玛丽看向的奈尔。

“打扰，哈哈，怎么可能会打扰，哈哈哈哈，完全不会啊，哈哈哈哈哈，你说是吧，艾尔文。”奈尔边笑边内心给艾尔文点了个赞，并对刚才内心捅了艾尔文两刀的事情略表歉意。

玛丽也是xx附中毕业，比艾尔文小两届。高一军训那年文艺表演一支独舞瞬间走红整个学校，成为很多人心中的女神。

聊着聊着，利威尔提着四只烤番薯回来了，看位子上多了一个女生，淡定地和她打了个招呼，就开始吐槽艾尔文和奈尔：“才几分钟不见，就有女生愿意和你们一桌吃饭，你们两个不简单啊？”

“这是我的高中学妹，玛丽。”

“俗话说，防火防盗防学长。玛丽同学，你别被艾尔文正人君子的外表给骗了。”

艾尔文从来就不是那种被吐槽而不反抗的人，他半调笑地说： “利威尔，你千万不要误会，你听我解释。”

“一边去，向我解释干嘛？”

四人吃着聊着，临走的时候艾尔文和玛丽还交换了电话号码。

等玛丽走远了，艾尔文拍拍奈尔的肩膀，把手机递过去：“她的手机号，不用客气。”

“呃？她又没给我手机号，这样不太好吧……”

“不要我就删掉了。”艾尔文作势要拿回来手机。

奈尔转身护住手机，“艾尔文你真是好兄弟，以后用得到我的地方尽管说？”

旁边的利威尔想到前几天学校bbs上看到的最近流行的总裁体，于是应景的来了一句：“奈尔，你嘴上说不，身体倒还诚实。”

“滚。”奈尔一边往自己手机上添加新联系人，边说，“艾尔文你怎么看出来我对她稍微有那么点意思的？”

“稍微？”

“有那么点？”

“我们想看不出来都不行？”

“奈尔你问了我五遍为什么买了烤番薯没买烤玉米你知道吗？”

“啥？”

【“今天你买了是烤番薯啊？”“你要的烤玉米卖完了。”若干时间后。“利威尔，今天没有烤玉米吗？”“卖完了。”若干时间后。“今天的烤番薯味道还不错，虽然没有平时的烤玉米好吃。”“说了卖完了。”若干时间后。“对了利威尔你怎么没给我买烤玉米？”“已经卖完。”若干时间后。“对了，利威尔，烤玉米的老大爷今天没出来吗？”“卖——完——了——”“卖完就卖完了你干嘛这么不耐烦？”】by 艾尔文和利威尔的回忆。

TBC

提示：七夕献给团团和利利以及团兵党众的一章。双担慎入，艾伦命慎入，不喜点叉，谢谢合作。

Part 24 艾尔文

艾伦开学两个星期以内已经是第三次来敲了利威尔寝室的门，两次借书，一次送水果，这次是艾尔文开的门。利威尔没在寝室，短信消息过艾尔文说艾伦会过来拿几本大一基础课的书。

艾伦翻着书说：“真不愧是利威尔，书保护的挺好和新的一样。”

艾尔文心想那是当然，他上课睡觉都垫餐巾纸防止漏口水：“艾伦，你和利威尔挺熟的嘛？”

“是啊，我们从小一块打架一块打游戏的，你知道他有多厉害吗？我还从来就没有看到过利威尔打了三遍还过不去的关卡，再难的游戏都是，他在我们这边简直就是个传说。”艾伦说得眉飞色舞双眼放光。

艾尔文心想原来利威尔还有这么一面，有点意思：“艾伦，你不会把利威尔当偶像了吧？”

“怎么不会，我和三笠、阿明就是因为利威尔才报考了X大啊。”艾伦一脸崇拜。

艾尔文看着艾伦的样子，突然内心有点奇怪的感觉。他非常清楚平时喜欢耍帅装酷的利威尔，每次被艾尔文顺毛撸夸了几句之后都会心情好很久，内心完全可以用闷骚来形容。面对这样一个整天把他当偶像顶礼膜拜着的艾伦，闷骚的利威尔说不定内心就在暗爽，不，简直是一定的。艾尔文笑得和蔼可亲：“对了，艾伦，你要不要加入学院学生会啊？我觉得还挺锻炼人的。”

“学院学生会平时是做什么的？”

“搞各种学生工作，组织一些活动之类。大学里除了学业之外，多参加一些活动多认识些人，不但可以锻炼自己的组织能力，而且将来多一个朋友也多一条路。”

“好，那请务必让我加入，我会好好努力，一定不会让你失望的。”

“我相信艾伦你的干劲和能力。”艾尔文拍拍艾伦的肩膀，看着艾伦热血沸腾的样子，艾尔文笑得愈发和蔼可亲了。

艾尔文学长真是一个热心又靠谱的好人啊，真不愧是利威尔的朋友。艾伦提着书回寝室的路上，给了艾尔文一个正无穷的评价。

后来艾尔文得知三笠也和艾伦一起参加了学生会，而且都在学生会的对外联络部旗下。艾尔文作为组织部的部长已经一年，竞选学生会主席的呼声很高。于是，某个阳光灿烂的秋日下午，艾尔文和竞选呼声也很高的另一个人，现外联部部长，一边讨论学院迎新会的细节，一边喝着下午茶。

要知道艾尔文在学生会打滚了两年，已经不是当年那个能被人轻易赶鸭子上架的朱丽叶了。他和外联部长相谈甚欢，整个会议在融洽的气氛中进行。虽然会议的确切内容只有当事人知道，但不难看出整个会议卓有成效。之前关系一直势同水火的两个部门的部长，居然有说有笑的离开了学校食堂。

艾尔文某次听到艾伦抱怨他的部长时，还曾经安慰过他，说你们外联部部长是个工作非常执着认真负责人的人，你如果好好跟着他干，肯定能学到很多东西。当时艾伦干劲十足的表示自己会努力的就挂了电话。艾尔文挂了电话后，心虚地往利威尔的方向看了一下。

利威尔面无表情，看着艾尔文叹了口气说：“艾尔文，我虽然不知道你打算做什么，但是你的好意我心领了，也别太过分。”

“啊？”

“别给我装蒜了。”

“你以为我想干嘛？”

“你讲电话的时候一脸奸笑，多数是挖了坑给艾伦跳吧？”

“利威尔，你之前都说看他不爽，我只是顺手推舟而已。”

“哦，姑且相信你。”

“对了，利威尔，我有两张迎新晚会的票，有兴趣一起去看吗？”

“行啊。”利威尔对当年艾尔文的女装play记忆犹新，“怎样，这次你还打算出演朱丽叶？”

“哈哈哈，怎么可能？”

学院的迎新大会有个惯例节目就是男女反串演话剧。这次出话剧的工作轮到了外联部，结果上演的是童话改编的《海的女儿》。

从某种意义上讲艾伦对艾尔文的评价没错，他确实是个热心又靠谱的人，能力正无穷，他想做一件事情的时候就会想方设法去达成，比如和外联部长私下的某种交易。

从某种意义上讲艾尔文对外联部长的评价也没错，他确实是个工作非常执着认真负责人的人，比如他不知道用了什么手段，让艾伦接下了话剧女主角的工作。

当艾伦穿着肉色打底衫打底裤，套了条鱼尾巴，胸前挂了两枚闪亮的贝壳当bra，一扭一扭上场的时候，全场笑声和口哨声络绎不绝，场下的观众纷纷拿出手机拍照。要知道肉色的打底衫，如果离舞台稍远，看起来基本和没穿衣服的羞耻play无异。

台词依旧承袭了搞笑风不表，三笠作为王子出场之后就被人鱼艾伦在远处各种吐槽。但是人鱼艾伦最终还是不知什么原因爱上王子三笠，他喝下了海底女巫阿明的药，躺倒在舞台上。

阿明顺手把艾伦的尾巴剥下来带走了，刚走了几步，想想不对，折了回来把艾伦胸前的贝壳bra也一起拿走了，只在他的小腹以下某敏感部位放了两颗海草意思意思，并且表示自己作为女巫只能帮你到这里了。艾伦下身穿的也是肉色的打底裤，如果离舞台稍远的话，看起来就和全裸遮了两颗海草的羞耻play加强版无异。

观众们一边笑一边闪光灯不断。等到王子三笠上场，用披风盖住了昏迷的艾伦，念了台词，表达了爱意，并且最后用公主抱的姿势将艾伦打横抱起的时候，台下叫好声与掌声齐飞。

王子三笠继续念了两句台词，最后将艾伦抱下场时特别有霸道总裁的气场，等刚躲进边幕，就把裹住艾伦的披风一扯直接顺手扔回舞台上，观众席掌声笑声口哨声狼嚎声络绎不绝。

当天晚上学院学生会官方帐号在bbs上发布了剧照贴，包括人鱼艾伦的各种羞耻play和王子三笠公主抱艾伦等一系列照片，该贴被顶上了学校bbs的十大之首，三笠更是被无数的回帖称赞为女中豪杰、女汉纸、男友力爆表等等。

TBC

p.s. 这章好像把团团搞得越来越黑了，我就是故意的，不爽你咬我啊。这章看似是刷了三爷的男友力，实现了我笠艾公主抱的野望，其实还是为了团兵线服务的，因为从幕后来讲这一切都是团团为了利利搞出来的事呀。还请团兵党的太太们笑纳，顺祝七夕节快乐。

Part 25 艾尔文

艾尔文自从上次见到了玛丽之后不久就在社交网站上加了她，并且把她最近一段时间的各种动态都偷偷视奸了一遍。原因既不是艾尔文对玛丽有意思，更不是他热心帮奈尔追女朋友。艾尔文作为朋友一贯相信奈尔追女生的实力，根本不需要别人插手帮忙，换一种通俗一点的说法就是让奈尔去自生自灭，这种事情兄弟也帮不了你。

对玛丽这么感兴趣的原因还要归结于艾尔文认为像她这样很多男生心目中的女神，一定有她独特的吸引男人的特质，而艾尔文现在一门心思想攻略的正是虽然只有一米六但一点也不小鸟依人，虽然有点洁癖但一点也不龟毛，但从外表到内心都是纯爷们的利威尔。

其实艾尔文作为男人也挺清楚，男人嘛，不管你承认与否其实大都是视觉系的动物。像利威尔这样的正常男人，不是颜控就是胸控，艾尔文自己觉得颜正胸大，况且据创哥说身高不高的利威尔喜欢长得高的人，这点上艾尔文更是觉得毫无压力这难道不是就在说我。如果他们不是同性的话，搞定利威尔简直是十拿九稳的事情。但问题就还有一道非常重要的工序就是先要把利威尔掰弯。

艾尔文通过分析玛丽平时的行为和用词，大致总结出只要和男生们打成一片，好感度高了就会有追求者出现。艾尔文自觉和利威尔的好感度已经高到一定程度了，如果放在韩吉给的日系耽美游戏当中，应该已经可以打出接吻和滚床单的CG，没准连SM的CG也会有。但现实就是这么残酷，他还要再接再厉一段时间。

艾尔文由于喜欢思考太多事情，不是基本能确定的事情他不会轻易动手。就像掰弯利威尔这件事，他只有5成的把握，这点成功率对艾尔文来说是远远不够的，他在等待一个机会。

这个机会很快就来了。大三第一学期的期中考试，寝室众人一贯秉承团队精神，在考试中分工作业，分工的细节一如既往，就是艾尔文负责做题，利威尔和米克负责抄答案，奈尔负责没事自己做题，有事就去吸引一下监考老师的注意力。

当利威尔和艾尔文分别拿到A卷B卷，并且在考试的后半程交换考卷之时，虽然考场的老师已经被奈尔召唤走了，但窗外正巧路过一个巡考人员，好巧不巧的就看到了这一幕，无奈东窗事发两人被抓奸抓双了（？）。利威尔觉得考试作弊这件事情艾尔文只是帮个忙，所以绝不能牵连他，自己把所有的责任都担下来是理所当然的事。

两人被叫到了考场外，利威尔对监考和巡考说：“是我抢了艾尔文的考卷去抄，他没有作弊。”

“抢了你的考卷？那你为什么不举手报告监考老师啊？”这问题是冲着艾尔文去的。

“因为他不敢啊。”回答的却是利威尔，他眉头也不抬一下说，“我和他一个寝室，校园暴力老师你懂的。”

监考和巡考抬头看看将近一米九的艾尔文，再低头看看只有一米六的利威尔，互相交换了一个“这个怎么可能懂”的眼神。

…………

这件事情最终还是被上报学院了。为此艾尔文去了学院办公室，和指导员老师谈了一下午，谈完回来之后告诉利威尔这件事情被学院压下来了，不会有什么处分。

利威尔还有点惊讶艾尔文和学院老师的关系这么好，这件事情居然也被他给摆平了。直到一星期后传来消息，艾尔文辞去了学院学生会组织部长的职务，在支持率很高之际，退出了下一届学生会长的竞选。

利威尔对此很过意不去：“这件事情本来就是我抄你的考卷被抓，为什么你要替我担责任？”

“我只是拜托关系还不错的学院老师帮了个忙。辞职也是因为学生工作占了太多时间，我还有其他很多想做的事情没做，所以正好趁这个机会引退。也没有放弃什么实质性的东西。”艾尔文给出了这样的解释。

“别拿这套来忽悠我。在学院学生会里，将来可能会有的很多好机会。”

“成了学生会长将来机会是会相对多，但也需要继续投时间下去。利威尔，你看我都大三了，大学里连个恋爱都还没时间谈啊。”

“哈……”利威尔想了想，“艾尔文原来你是思春啦，早说啊，我去学校bbs鹊桥版帮你发帖挂牌征女友你看怎样？”

“利威尔求放过，你不觉得我刚引咎辞职，现在身心俱疲很可怜吗？”

“就是因为看你楚楚可怜的样子，所以才想帮你一把，说说看你喜欢什么类型的啊？”

“像你一样家务全能的。”

“艾尔文，你这样挂牌，会被回帖的女生们吐槽至死的。”

“所以我不是早就说还是不要挂牌了。”你直接和我寝室内部解决不是也挺好。

“好吧，输给你了。”

艾尔文心想开什么玩笑，这哪算赢啊，等我变成你男朋友时，再算我赢了也不迟。

…………

几个月过去后，大三寒假前夕，听说现任学生会主席，也就是前外联部部长，通过学院拿到了某个业内顶级IT公司实习生的机会，寒假会去美国湾区总部，实习期一个月。这么个好机会，让大家各种羡慕嫉妒恨。

消息传开之后，当天晚上艾尔文并没有按时回寝室，利威尔发了短信问：“你在哪？”

“物理楼顶。”

物理楼为这个校区的最高楼，被大家戏称为跳楼圣地。

“千万别跳，我马上来。”利威尔不认为艾尔文会因为一点小事想不开，但是他还是骑着自行车，飞驰到了物理楼。等利威尔飞奔到十几楼高的天台时，看到艾尔文靠坐在墙边喝酒。

艾尔文已经有点醉了，看到来人，笑了笑，拍了拍身边的位置，意思你也来坐。

利威尔走过来，皱着眉头看了一眼地上，当然不怎么干净。不过他还是毫不犹豫地坐在艾尔文边上，接过艾尔文递过来的酒，喝了几口：“这么好的机会，可惜了。”

“XX公司的实习生吗？是有点可惜。”

“你不后悔当初的离开学生会的决定。”

“要说一点也不羡慕他那是假的，但既然做了决定后悔也没什么意义。”艾尔文慢慢地说，“好的实习对找工作是很有帮助，但我打算明年开始申请美国的学校，之后也能找到更好的实习机会。”

“虽然你总是这么说，但还是觉得亏欠了你。”

“利威尔，你不欠我什么，难道你不相信我有能力找到更好的机会？”

“我当然相信你的实力。艾尔文。”

“那不就结了，等将来去了美国之后，我恐怕会想念你的。”

“啊？”

“要再找到一个愿意帮我晒被子整理房间的室友你知道有多难吗？”

利威尔心想艾尔文就是有这样的本事。本来利威尔带着亏欠他的心情去宽慰他，结果被艾尔文说着说着，倒好像是艾尔文欠了利威尔似的。

晚上天台微凉，风有点大，吹乱了艾尔文平时梳得一丝不苟的三七分，艾尔文借着醉意，用灼热的目光看着利威尔说：“真有点舍不得你啊。”

利威尔没醉，但是他觉得自己脸红了，不但脸红而且心跳加速。经历过恋爱的他非常熟悉这种感觉，叫做心动。

p.s. 终于进展了呀哈哈哈哈，用头撞枕头。周末应该还会再更，终于可以开始刷团兵感情线了好欣慰。


	6. 【团兵】《大学生活那些事儿》 26-30

Part 26-27 利威尔

据事后利威尔自己的辩解，当时在天台上，艾尔文酒醉之后头发散乱，眼神三分迷离七分暧昧地盯着人看，并且说着“分开以后会想你”之类的话，这样放到谁都会被感动。

利威尔本来就觉得和艾尔文相处起来就有种说不出的舒服，他会借你作业和考卷抄，上课点名会帮你喊到不论你在课桌上还是在寝室里睡觉，他家务0分但是会一脸正经的像你求教，你吐槽他的时候，他有时会假装求饶，有时也会非常犀利地反唇相讥，激发你的吐槽之魂。他偶尔会坑害别人，比如让奈尔当小白鼠，军训时候坑过米克，迎新晚会坑过艾伦。但是关键时刻他绝对够朋友，比如奈尔失恋那会儿，又比如这次帮利威尔担下责任。

利威尔最初以为艾尔文会因为失去一个绝好的实习而消沉，没想到他只是在天台上喝着酒吹着夜风说：“我肯定能找到更好的机会，相信我。”当利威尔被这个遇到打击仍然一脸自信的男人帅到了之后，这男人居然还趁热打铁趁火打劫地来了一句“有点舍不得你”直接刷爆了利威尔的好感度。

利威尔的结案陈词，有这么一个人在你周围整天刷好感度，即使是身为同性也难免心动。然而利威尔是一个感情方面比较含蓄（闷骚）的人，所以即使喜欢一个人也不会像奈尔一样死缠烂打的追。

…………

恰逢期末考试快要结束，大家计划着考完一起去哪里玩一下。奈尔提议去游乐园，因为他最近在忙着死缠烂打追玛丽，曾经约过玛丽几次失败后，他明白了两人关系还没到单独约会的程度，于是奈尔就想利用一下他的好兄弟们，毕竟一大堆人一起出去玩叫聚会不叫约会，人家女生也不会有太多顾虑而拒绝。

至于玛丽有好感的高中学长艾尔文也在聚会人员当中，这点奈尔丝毫不担心。他听米克说过艾尔文打游戏的水平简直可以用惊天地泣鬼神来形容，到时候当男配角艾尔文一脸挫折的从射击游戏上弑羽而归，而男主角奈尔再像天神一样出现，横扫战场，在周围人的羡慕的眼神中将一个毛绒绒的粉红的最大号的兔子塞到女主角玛丽手里，女主角玛丽在一片灯火阑珊中被这种浪漫的气氛打动。一想到这一幕，男主角兼导演奈尔简直要佩服自己是个计划通。

对于奈尔的提议，艾尔文和利威尔投了赞成票，米克算了算日子那天有电院对管院的dota比赛我就不去了。利威尔表示我那天本来和三笠艾伦阿明他们几个有约，不如叫上他们一起去游乐园。奈尔当然大力赞成人越多越好，鉴证我爱情修成正果的人当然怎样都不嫌多。之后奈尔顺利的约到了玛丽不表。

…………

于是在期末考试结束之后，一群人浩浩荡荡地坐了一个多小时的地铁来到郊外某大型游乐园。他们排队坐了各种把人各种颠来倒去的不同游乐机，众人当然知道奈尔的心思，也尽量把奈尔和玛丽让到一起。

偶尔碰到一个拳击游戏机，利威尔当场打出了一个平纪录的最高分，艾尔文被蕴藏在这具小身体中强大的力量给震惊了，他不得不从如何搞定利威尔清单上划去了“霸王硬上弓”这个让他意淫了很久的选项。

艾伦很热血很有气势地也给拳击游戏机来了一记猛拳，分数只有利威尔的一半。众人纷纷刷了一遍，没人超过利威尔，其中次高分毫无悬念的被三笠夺得。

然后他们排队进了鬼屋，一行七人根据刚才拳击游戏机分出的战斗力高下决定了队形，由利威尔和艾尔文打头阵，奈尔保护玛丽紧跟其后，艾伦阿明互相保护跟随其后，三笠断后。

艾尔文其实并不怎么怕鬼屋，因为他向来喜欢在夜深人静时独自一人看恐怖片，并且会很没意思的总结规律和套路，后来听韩吉说了很多医学院世代相传的鬼故事更是加固了他的唯物主义世界观。

而利威尔平时喜欢看动作片，有那么点崇尚简单粗暴解决问题的他，并不喜欢那种阴森森的让人心里发毛的鬼片。在鬼屋里死撑着打头阵的他虽然面无表情，其实内心还是有点发毛，但由于旁边还有个艾尔文在场所以绝对不能示弱。

直到这两人在一起之后，艾尔文每次看恐怖片都是自己一个人去电影院，或者在家带着耳机放碟片，为的就是不让利威尔有什么心理阴影。

拉回到鬼屋，当某个工作人员作为鬼冲到利威尔面前张牙舞爪时，众人还是被吓了一跳。人类对于自己恐惧的东西总是第一反应就是弄死它，比如一个柔弱的女生在看到寝室爬过蟑螂时会一边尖叫着一边找杀虫剂把它喷死，利威尔此时看到这个鬼的第一反应就是抬手挥拳。

艾尔文一开始看着利威尔脸色不对就知道他要动手，但是在鬼屋把人家工作人员打了也不好，有可能人家只是兼职的学生，每天就赚一些辛苦的打工费，还要穿各种Cosplay的衣服，如果还要被打那岂不是太心塞了，于是他及时抓住了利威尔的胳膊。

那个工作人员还不知道他刚躲过了生死一劫，利威尔恐惧之下挥出的一拳，怎么也足够他受了，他非常满意地看到吓住了这批客人，便躲回了自己原来藏身的位置。

艾尔文在微弱的灯光下看到利威尔拳头握得死紧。

“利威尔，放轻松，别太紧张。”艾尔文抓住了利威尔的手，松开了他的紧握拳头，感受到利威尔的手心都是汗，艾尔文突然觉得平时一脸淡定，战斗力爆表的利威尔其实有点怕鬼，但还要在众人面前硬撑着打头阵，怎么看都有点萌，于是他把利威尔拉到身后，“让我走在最前面。”

“知道了，艾尔文。”利威尔内心松了一口气，理所当然的跟在艾尔文身后，他瞥见身后的玛丽闭紧眼睛由奈尔牵着她前进，不知为什么他突然有点想牵艾尔文的手，大概是为了防止艾尔文害怕。

在鬼屋的工作人员一般喜欢吓唬女生或者小孩子，对于艾尔文这个将近一米九的强壮的男生来说，有些工作人员就不会靠太近来招惹他。所以当一行人拐了一个弯，看到一个鬼躲在石头后面远远的张牙舞爪时，艾尔文还向他挥手打了个招呼。

鬼屋每一关的视线都遮挡的比较厉害，当某次过了转角一个大胆的工作人员把手放在艾尔文肩膀上时，艾尔文友好地和他握了个手，说了一句在鬼屋工作真不容易啊辛苦你了，把这个鬼当场感动的眼角都湿润了。

要知道扮演鬼的工作人员，平时收到是不是害怕厌恶的表情，就是有些人为展现男友力恶狠狠的瞪视，总之是没遇到过什么好脸色，此时居然有个人用一脸阳光微笑地看着他，不管他看起来有多丑陋多恐怖，还关心他工作辛苦了，当时内心感动的无以复加恨不得为这人献出心脏，顺口把前面几关每一个鬼队友们的位置全给卖了。

然后艾尔文就没遇到什么障碍了，他每到一关，会假装找一下，然后对着工作人员藏身的位置打个招呼什么的，搞得有些鬼为了维护起码的做鬼的尊严都不好意思再跳出来吓他们。一行人顺利通过了鬼屋，众人对艾尔文又是佩服又是唾弃，你把鬼屋的乐趣全毁了你知道吗？

…………

到了傍晚十分，奈尔提议去打射击游戏赢点小玩具，顺便把剩下的游戏币都用完，于是众人分散到了几家游戏摊点面前。

“艾尔文，你先来吧。”对艾尔文从来不怎么谦让的奈尔突然这招让人有些不太习惯。

不过艾尔文也无所谓，毕竟他从小到大打射击游戏，从来没有赢过什么，连最小的纪念奖钥匙圈甚至餐巾纸都从来没有拿到过一包，他每次都能成功地避过所有的目标。艾尔文淡定地上前去问：“老板，我这个人不崇尚暴力，不喜欢开枪射击，请问能不能换成抽奖？ ”

老板默默的拿出一叠圈圈给艾尔文说：“要么你看套圈圈怎样，不太暴力吧？我在这里给你多放几个目标，套中就有奖。”

男配角艾尔文通过努力最终果然一点没有辜负导演奈尔热切的期望，他成功的把所有的圈圈都扔到了地上空手而归。

此时奈尔这个广受期待的男主角终于自然而然地登场了，他拍拍艾尔文的肩膀说：“差一点点就投中那个鼓励奖了，艾尔文，让兄弟我来帮你一雪前耻。”

奈尔英俊潇洒地从老板手里接过枪，风流倜傥地打了一气，其中只有最后一发子弹划过一道精准的弧线，打中了奈尔瞄准的目标旁边那个。奈尔心中暗叫好险，好在还是打中了点东西。老板递给奈尔一个巴掌大的兔子作为奖品，奈尔转身就送给了玛丽，玛丽客气了几句还是收下了，毕竟大多数女孩子还是喜欢男生送的毛绒玩具，即使尺寸小了点。

艾尔文其实还是挺乐意给奈尔当陪衬，毕竟人家奈尔追了玛丽这么久都没有进展，这种趋势下去万一哪天奈尔被彻底拒绝了，艾尔文还要花时间和精力治愈他。否则一个大男人每天在寝室播放着失恋主题的歌，还单曲循环一放一整天哪个室友都受不了。

然而利威尔却不这样想，奈尔你追女生就追，干嘛没事拉不擅长打游戏的艾尔文来当陪衬，在游戏上草割艾尔文是小学生都可以做到的事情，你这样有意义吗？利威尔本来就有点愤愤不平，尤其当他看到奈尔对着艾尔文笑得一脸得意时，更是发自内心的升起一种侠义情怀，绝不能坐视恶霸欺负良家妇男（？）。

“艾尔文，我的游戏币用完了，你还有吗？”利威尔蹭过去。

艾尔文从裤子口袋里掏出一把，全给了利威尔：“你都拿去吧，反正我太会打游戏。”

利威尔随手拿了几个：“这些足够，等下还你。”

“不用还了。”

于是利威尔从老板手里买了弹药，端起枪仔细瞄了下，一枪放空，果然这枪精度太差。利威尔慢慢的开始校准，终于三发放空后，第四发子弹打中了一个目标。接下来就容易很多了，弹无虚发。在众人目瞪口呆中，利威尔打出了一个高分，老板拿出来一个奈尔计划中一部分的粉红色的最大号的毛绒绒的兔子。

“等等，老板我能不能换那只企鹅？”利威尔也不知道那根筋抽住，突然很想要角落里那只稍小一点的帝企鹅。

老板当然很高兴的给他换了一只企鹅。

利威尔偶尔瞥见奈尔盯着他的眼睛简直要喷出火来：利威尔你小子竟敢抢我风头。

利威尔挑眉，看看企鹅看看玛丽：信不信我现在就把这个送给她？

奈尔瞬间转变为哀求的眼神：大侠饶命，求放小人一条生路。

利威尔心情很好的走回艾尔文身边，把企鹅塞给他：“艾尔文，我没钱还你，这只企鹅归你。”

此时游乐场另一边的广场恰好放起了烟花，奈尔计划的灯火阑珊连升三级变成漫天的烟花，奈尔计划中的男配角却变成了女主角（？）。玛丽果然如计划被这种气氛给打动了，还拿手机拍了下来，悄悄对奈尔说：“奈尔你看你看，利威尔和艾尔文两个人好浪漫。”奈尔心中暗暗吐槽这是什么世道，男人送男人毛绒玩具还可以自带烟花背景效果的。

“都说了不用还，这个你不送给你妹妹？”

“三笠只想要艾伦打给她的玩具，我还是不去影响别人展现男友力，否则要遭人怨恨。”利威尔不怀好意的朝奈尔看了一眼。

奈尔看玛丽背过身发短信，朝利威尔小声说：“你影响我展现男友力就没关系吗？”

“你连男友都不是，哪儿来的男友力啊。”

奈尔语塞，艾尔文则是在一旁非常不给奈尔面子地大笑出声。

回学校的路上，艾伦阿明抱了一堆毛绒玩具，据说是三笠赢回来的。艾尔文则抱了个企鹅坐在利威尔边上。

“利威尔，谢谢你的奖品。”

“这么客气干嘛？”

“你这招如果对女生用的话，没准现在已经是你的女朋友了。”

“哈……真可惜啊。”利威尔想着看来对男人不怎么管用，他以前就是这么追女朋友的，成功率极高。

“你要是有什么心仪的对象，现在想把这个要回去还来得及。”

“被你这么一说，还真的只能送给你了。” 

利威尔这种暧昧的回答，让艾尔文突然意识到某种可能性：“那我就心怀感激的收下了。”

“都说了不用客气。”

回去的地铁上，利威尔靠着艾尔文的肩膀睡了一路。

TBC

p.s. 游乐场章节写的非常开心，于是就爆了字数，身为一个轻微强迫症患者最近几章每章控制在2k+-200字上下，于是这个就算两章吧（你简直无聊。

让团团和利利互相展现了男友力好满足，另外奈尔其实我对你还不错啦，让你在玛丽那边刷好感度，虽然不能和团兵比，但是和艾伦比比你还是很幸福嗒，请心怀感恩的收下我这份心意吧（你滚

另外写了5w+字之后，终于让团团和利利互相暗搓搓地喜欢上对方，并且开始玩暧昧了，给自己颁发一个史上最慢进度奖。

Part 28 艾尔文

从游乐园回来之后整个学期尚未结束，因为下周还有几门不重要但也不能挂科的考试，所以离寒假正式开始还有那么一周。艾尔文每天还是按照习惯去图书馆孵空调自习，唯一的不同之处就是很多时候利威尔会和他一起去。

他们专业的考试整体已经接近尾声，对寝室四人来说已经没有太多可以复习的东西，毕竟下周两门课程学分也不多，还都是开卷考。像米克就每天在寝室从早战斗到晚，吃饭上厕所时间除外，准备到考试前一天，把艾尔文划完重点的书借来划一遍，然后去考试，按米克的水平，通过绝对没有问题。因为技术大牛的他寒假准备跟着一个学长做项目，所以假期前的最后一周就要玩的彻底点。

奈尔则对着玛丽拍着胸脯说我当年大一基础课的成绩可是班级里数一数二的，奖学金随便拿，玛丽要不要我来帮你复习迎考。玛丽虽然以和同学约好了一起自习为由推脱了几次，但架不住奈尔攻势猛烈太过于热情，还是和奈尔一起去过几次自习教室。

艾尔文则开始准备起寄托考试，每天背背单词做做题。他虽然已经没有了中学时期那种一目十行过目不忘的开挂一般的神记忆能力，但身为一个学霸，自然有特殊的应对考试的技巧。主要也就是善于总结，知道自己哪里需要加强，然后参考前人的经验，制定出一套适合自己的学习方案，并且用无情十分的意志力，强迫自己执行学习方案。偶尔的休闲活动也就是翻墙上外网，顺便yy一下坐在对面看视频的利威尔想笑又克制住的样子有点萌。

利威尔则在图书馆里抱了笔记本上网，反正考试肯定没什么问题。而且校园网上在线资源齐全，电影美剧动漫综艺应有尽有，利威尔就带了一幅耳机坐在艾尔文对面看片子，顺便yy一下对面的艾尔文好像运动衫不如以前宽松，莫非冬天吃的比较多胸又大了。

等中午艾尔文请利威尔去学校正门对面的黑暗料理界吃顿饭，算是谢谢他送的企鹅，再三嘱咐了今天我请客，你不用带钱包，就把利威尔拖走了。去得还是那家利威尔御用的卫生条件勉勉强强但比其他家好那么一点的音乐大俗大雅当年奈尔对玛丽一见钟情的小饭馆。

老板看是脸熟的客人，很快就把菜上齐了你们慢慢吃。等到两人快吃完时。艾尔文一脸尴尬的对利威尔说：“有个不幸的消息，我忘记带钱包了。”

“呃？那你还让我别带钱包？要么你在这里等着，我回去拿？”

“回去拿有点远。”

“和老板说欠着下次给。”

“那不是很丢脸。”

“那你想怎样？”

“利威尔，你吃过霸王餐吗？”

“以前吃过。”

“我还从来没有吃过霸王餐。”

“艾尔文你想清楚，我们以后就不再来这里吃饭了？”另外你这种期待的眼神是什么意思。

“这个容易，下次把钱带来还了不就行了。”

利威尔看艾尔文眼神闪亮，突然觉得有点萌：“艾尔文，你从小到大都是个好学生吧，从来没做过什么出格的事？”

“基本是的。”

“好吧，你第一次霸王餐的体验就交给我吧。一会看我指示行动。”

“那就拜托你了，利威尔。”

“你先站起来，到走道上，看看东西有没有落下，对，然后，跑——”利威尔猛地起身，拉着艾尔文的手拔腿就跑。

“什么？”艾尔文边跑边内心吐槽，这样也行，怎么一点策略性都没有呢？

两人边跑边回头看了一下，发现小饭馆里有一个小哥追了出来喊着“别跑，你们还没结账。”艾尔文也顾不上吐槽策略不策略了，跟着利威尔就跑。两人一路在前面跑，饭店小哥在后面追，一路追进了学校。

利威尔心里想着这饭店小哥是偏执狂还是跑步健将还是怎么的，都追这么远了还不停不正常啊。其实两人到底是心虚，一路被追到了学生活动楼，跑到了琴房那一层。

琴房是一间间隔音效果很好的小房间，每个房间配有一架钢琴。原来是高大上让人弹琴的地方，无奈比起出租屋或者小宾馆来说收费过于低廉，地上又铺着地毯，环境优雅整洁，隔音效果又好，于是就变成了大家谈情做爱的圣地，据说带着床单去的大有人在。管理人员很头疼，一怒之下把所有的锁都给拆卸了，并且定期让工作人员去巡视，让你们这群小兔崽子再把琴房当场钟点房。

然而还是有不少人顶风作案，当艾尔文和利威尔跑到琴房那一层楼时，就顺手开门躲进了一间房间。里面一对情侣衣服凌乱正忙地不可开交，看到两个男人冲进来，一个高大强壮，另一个表情凶恶，两人再把门反手一关，小情侣瞬间就被吓住了，女生发出一声惨叫。

“抱歉打扰，我们就躲一下，一会儿万一有人来了千万别说看见过我们，多谢。”艾尔文拉着利威尔的手，躲到了钢琴背后墙角边上，“对了，你们请继续，就当我们不存在。”

小情侣你看我我看你，两人都快哭出来的表情。你们存在感这么强，怎么可能当你们不存在啊。

利威尔此时和艾尔文一起坐在地上，贴的很近，两人刚一路从学校外面跑回来，有点喘外加心跳的厉害。

艾尔文凑在利威尔耳朵边上轻声说：“按照电影里的情节，跑了一路躲起来，是不是现在就该吻戏了？”

“艾尔文你是在向我索吻吗？”

艾尔文此时从利威尔的脸上看不出任何不愉快或者厌恶，或者说他的表情是有点兴奋的，于是艾尔文试探性的凑到离利威尔只有一两公分的地方，嘴角挂着笑：“按你的喜欢的来？”

利威尔伸手勾住艾尔文的脖子就吻了上来。这个吻以及其清淡的方式开场，两人只是嘴唇相贴，利威尔看艾尔文并不退缩，便伸出舌头撬开艾尔文嘴唇往里面舔。

“呯——”小琴房门一下被从外面打开。门口地板上的女生再一次发出尖叫声。

利威尔和埃尔保持接吻的姿势屏住呼吸不敢动。

“啊，抱歉，打扰了，你们有没有看到两个男的一高一矮跑过来？”

利威尔和埃尔继续保持接吻的姿势。

“没有。”小情侣最终还是没有出卖他们。

“非常抱歉，你们继续。”门被又一次的关上了。

利威尔此时才和艾尔文分开，喘着气。

“走了？”

“应该走了。”艾尔文提高音量对外面两人说，“谢谢你们帮忙，我们过几分钟就走。”

外面的小情侣默默的把外套都穿好，发出衣服摩擦时轻微的声响，完全没有注意到躲在钢琴后面的两人悄无声息地又吻在了一起。

TBC

p.s. 果然每次写团团章节都无比的欢乐啦。本章有一点不合理的地方，以后来会解释的。

Part 29 奈尔

奈尔前一天晚上约到了玛丽第二天一起自习，要知道他约玛丽的成功率通常只有20%，即约五答应一次，十次答应两次。于是心情很好的奈尔在寝室里宣布我明天一整天都要和玛丽去约会，你们不用等我吃午饭和晚饭了。

“知道了。”利威尔想本来也没人等你。

“恭喜你啊。”艾尔文想平时都是看你在，才顺便问一声要不要一起去吃饭。

隔了很久，米克说了一声“哦”，想想又说，“我明天下午也要去项目小组开会。”

次日一早，奈尔便带上电脑和一堆资料去自习教室给玛丽占座买早饭。两人度过了一个愉快的上午，等到下午玛丽有一门考试先收拾东西走了，奈尔独自一人留守在自习教室，想着手机充电线忘记带了，还是回寝室拿一下比较好。

当奈尔骑车回到宿舍楼，打开寝室门之后，他看到了极为不寻常的一幕。

艾尔文和利威尔两个人居然并排坐在一起看GV！！！

奈尔当场就觉得自己七魂被吓走了六魄，这一定是他打开门的方式不对。

“哟，奈尔？你今天不是一整天和玛丽约会吗？”

“哦，对不起，是我不好不应该这个时候回来，打扰你们了。”奈尔关上寝室门，在走廊里站了一会儿，想想觉得不对，呯的一声重新推开寝室门，“利威尔，艾尔文你们两个居然在一起看GV？你们关系什么时候好到这一步了啊？？”

“要告诉他吗？”

“说吧，反正他早晚要知道。”

“哦。”艾尔文侧过身对奈尔说，“我和利威尔已经正式交往了。”

奈尔内心一群草泥马呼啸着狂奔而过！交往了！！交往你妹啊！！我和玛丽都还只能在自习教室约会！！！你们就敢正式交往了！！！！你们到底有没有人性啊！！！！！！

“所以，奈尔，以后有不便之处，还请你多多包涵。”

“包涵个p啊，看不出来啊你们两个，快给我从实招来，你们什么时候开始暗渡陈仓勾搭上的？”

“昨天正式确定的，怎么？够朋友吧，今天就告诉你了。”

“够你个头？我以后开门是不是还要担心一下会不会看到限制级的东西。”

“这点你放心，奈尔，如果我们真的要做什么，应该会出去开房，或者会在门外把手上挂一只袜子，行规我们懂得。”

“哦，那我还就真的可以放心了啊？你们的事情米克知道吗？你们都是有过前女友的人啊？”

“米克今天回来就会知道了，奈尔你要是特别执着的话，我可以现在给他发个短信告诉他。前女友的话谁年轻的时候没有过呢？只要能弯的回来就行。利威尔你说是吧?”

“没错。”利威尔手搭在艾尔文的肩膀上，一脸“我男朋友说的对”的表情。

奈尔一肚子的嘈不知从何吐起，一口气提上来放下去，过了半天才说了一句：“那就恭喜你们了。”

“谢谢。”

…………

奈尔拿了充电线和其他一些东西，回头看到艾尔文居然肆无忌惮地把手放在利威尔腿上看GV，他对这个世界绝望之下，只能神情恍惚的回到自习教室，满头都是寝室里诡异的画面，于是他拿起手机给玛丽发消息。

“你考试应该考完了吧，一起吃个晚饭？”

“还是不了，我和朋友约好了晚上出去唱歌。”

“你知道吗，艾尔文和利威尔居然开始交往在一起了，太没人性了，我都不知道说他们什么好。”

“啊？怎么可以这样？简直太过分了。我晚上不去唱歌了还是陪你吧，你千万别想不开，把所有的细节全部告诉我，我帮你开解开解。”

奈尔此时内心泪流满面，还是我的玛丽最好，知道在我三观尽毁最需要的人安慰的时候及时出现。

于是当天奈尔和玛丽一起吃了晚饭，奈尔把这些年来他的苦难史一一倾诉了一遍。包括艾尔文给他喝过期酸奶，他喝完才发现是过期的，利威尔帮艾尔文晒三次被子，才帮奈尔晒一次，艾尔文给他吃前女友韩吉烤的小面包，看他吃完没事艾尔文和利威尔才动手，大一的时候隔壁班的女生原来还和奈尔关系不错，后来居然发短信问奈尔要艾尔文的电话号码，艾尔文明知道米克从来没有上过大物课，还和奈尔打赌骗了他一顿鸡腿饭，艾尔文自己和利威尔打得火热不说，有一次居然还给奈尔买红豆面包和桂圆红枣茶，就是因为那天太冷，奈尔和米克……奈尔说到这里及时打住，绝不能让玛丽知道他和米克睡过的事情……只能转折成他和米克都觉得冷。

玛丽是个擅长聆听的女生，对奈尔的血泪史，玛丽的回复都是“然后呢？”“真是太过分了。”“他们怎么可以这样。”“奈尔你真是太不容易。”等等等等。

聊着聊着玛丽的手机响了一下。“奈尔，抱歉，我回下消息，室友问我关于考试的事情。”

“哦，你尽管回。”奈尔看着对面玛丽微笑着发短信，心里想着真不愧是我的女神，不但人长得漂亮，而且清纯善良善解人意，用艾尔文和利威尔这等苟且之事来污染冰清玉洁的女神的三观，奈尔觉得自己很惭愧。

玛丽收到的消息是韩吉发来的：“情况怎么样？”

“韩吉学姐，艾尔文和利威尔真的在一起了。”

“我就知道！！哈哈哈哈哈哈！！玛丽你等下来我寝室，我给你看我画的他们两个OOXX的图。”

“学姐你是我的偶像，神寓言家。”

“这是艾尔文做的春梦他自己告诉我的。”

“啊啊！！放着我来，我再从奈尔这边套点情报就来向你一五一十地汇报。”

“好好好，等你哦，么么哒～”

玛丽微笑地抬起头：“奈尔，我们刚才说到哪里了？”

“唉，说到艾尔文和利威尔今天在寝室看GV。”

“怎么可以在寝室里看GV有没有考虑过室友的感受啊？”

“你说的真是太对了。”

“他们没有做什么更出格的事情吧？比如Kiss什么的。”

“当着我面的还没有，只是埃尔文把手放在利威尔腿上，你知道这画面有多诡异吗？”

“太过分了。”怎么可以摸大腿这么纯洁，应该直接坐在大腿上，真是太过分了。

“还是你理解我的感受。”奈尔激动的简直要泪流满面。

TBC

p.s. 其实游乐园那“两”章的时候，就有姑娘看出来玛丽是腐女了。韩吉只是作为前女友喜欢黑艾尔文，那种半腐不腐的设定。

Part 30 韩吉

韩吉那天晚上和玛丽约会的时候，给艾尔文打了电话，开的是免提：“听说你搞定了利威尔啦？这么重大的好消息怎么不和我分享呢？”

“韩吉，你的消息还挺灵通，是奈尔告诉玛丽，玛丽再告诉你的吧？”

“先别管我的消息来源，说说细节，你们进展到哪一步啦？”

“也就刚开始约会。”

“艾尔文，你高中之前就节操掉光了再没长回来，你就不要在我面前装纯洁了。快从实招来，Kiss过没有？做过没有？做过几次？谁在上面？谁在下面？”

“Kiss是Kiss过，做倒是还没做过。”

“我听线人说，你已经摸着利威尔的大腿一起看GV了。”

“你连这个都知道啊，那我就和你实话实说，你知道我和利威尔都是新出柜的，从这种意义上讲算我们都算初恋，所以对于和同性怎么做爱也不熟。”

“艾尔文你要技术支持不早说？我回头给你发一点资料，你看了就明白。”

“哈，其实我们已经看了很多部GV，谷歌了一些入门方法和新手教程图文并茂的，你不用担心。”

“那你们打算什么时候做？”

“估计过几天会出去开房。”

“哇，艾尔文干的好，祝你们成功。”

“多谢。”

“对了，题外话，我上次借你的书要还你，现在可以去你寝室吗？”

“我不在寝室，这个时候应该有人，或者你放楼下阿姨那边也行。”

“你这么晚了还在外面自习啊？”

“没有，我在和利威尔在逛超市。”

“下礼拜就要放假了你们还有什么东西要买？”

“安全套和润滑油。”

“买买买。好好挑啊，要买那种加厚的你们应该懂的，我先挂了。”

“好，拜拜，代我向你边上的玛丽问好。”

玛丽瞪大眼睛，韩吉示意她不要说话：“什么意思？”

“韩吉你平时和我打电话很少会开免提，即使手上有事情也是习惯带耳麦的。”

“你想说什么？”

“而你今天一直开着免提，我可以听到我自己讲话的声音，应该是想让你身边的人一起听电话。你消息这么灵通，来源又是只有奈尔知道的事，而且你高中毕业之后和玛丽一直有联系，所以我估计玛丽现在应该就在你边上。”

“艾尔文快和你的男朋友专心买套套去，别买错了，拜拜。”韩吉挂了电话。

…………

“真不愧是艾尔文，我现在才有点理解奈尔作为他的室友平时的郁闷心情了。”

“是啊，这个男人我还和他交往了三年。他什么事情都能比你想的远一步，你的想法他都能猜到，你来感受一下这种噩梦。”

“不会吧，韩吉学姐你已经是我们高中的传说了。不过话说回来，我看利威尔这么强悍，应该没什么问题吧。”

“我和利威尔接触的不多，只知道他有点洁癖。”

“上次我和他们去游乐园玩，利威尔玩拳击游戏机还有射击游戏都超级厉害的，还有鬼屋的时候，一开始都是他打头阵的。”

“原来如此是个武力值爆表的人物啊？”

“有点好奇他们谁在上面谁在下面，要不要我们来赌一把他们的攻受？”

“这个应该是内定的，你看tag都打了团兵到现在了，作者有兵团的心也没这个胆量在三十章之后突然转互攻。”

“有点可惜了呢。”

“是啊，我也想看艾尔文被草哭的样子。”

“哈哈哈哈，韩吉学姐你别这样。”

…………

很多年之后，韩吉和艾尔文偶尔聊到当年如何搞定利威尔的事情。艾尔文觉得这事情也不需要隐瞒，奉行君子坦荡荡的原则就全部告诉了韩吉。

韩吉听完之后为利威尔默默点了根蜡。同样是出于真爱，奈尔是为了爱情向前冲，用一片痴情打动对方的实战派，而艾尔文则是为了达成目的不择手段，挖了坑等对方跳的谋略派。

奈尔追玛丽，从朋友到同学，所有人包括寝室楼下的阿姨都知道。

而艾尔文追利威尔，除了韩吉隐约有点知情，其他所有人包括利威尔本人都不知道。

艾尔文放长线钓大鱼，通过各种小事增加好感度。为利威尔放弃了个不错的机会，却一直表示和你没关系你不用在意，让利威尔一直惦记着浑身不自在，尤其是那天在物理楼顶喝着酒吹着夜风，艾尔文更是三分本性流露七分拿捏做戏只等利威尔上钩。

待到游乐园鬼屋烟花和企鹅，还有利威尔的那句“还真的只能送给你了。”再到利威尔回来靠着艾尔文的肩膀睡了一路，艾尔文几乎可以确定利威尔不止对自己有好感，而且甚至已经开始动手追了。

艾尔文也是行动派的人，既然有十成的胜算可以把利威尔搞到手，就愉快的拖着利威尔去吃了顿所谓的“霸王餐”。当时利威尔并不知道，那个追了他们一路的饭店小哥其实只是艾尔文的一个学弟，早就埋伏在小饭馆一角背对他们吃着饭，穿着很不显眼。等到他们一跑出小饭馆，学弟当场替他们结了账，假装成饭店小哥追了出去，并且一路追到琴房。

琴房里有对男女正打得火热艾尔文并没有想到，不过也没什么影响，两人躲在钢琴后面的那个吻已经是水到渠成生米熟饭一下子捅破了这层窗户纸，两人便顺理成章自然而然的在一起了。直到两人交往了很久之后，利威尔还一度以为当年是自己攻略成功了艾尔文。

韩吉喝着酒吐着嘈：“艾尔文，你这样也算是利用了利威尔的内疚才把他追到手，手段完全算不上光彩，而且特别没节操你知道吗？”

“韩吉，这么多年下来，我问过利威尔有没有后悔和我在一起，他说没有过。”

“即使结果对你们两个都好，也不能说明你当初这样耍心眼玩手段骗他是对的。”

“如果再给我选一次，我还是会想尽办法把利威尔追到手，然后再用一辈子来补偿他。”

“哈，艾尔文，你还挺浪漫的，难道这是你对他坦白时候的原话？他什么反应？”

“他说一辈子就免了，用身体还比较实际。”

“哈哈哈，真不愧是能够降服你的男人。”

TBC

P.S. 终于把如何在一起给交代清楚了，接下来还有几章就可以结束了，HE就在前方，看到了胜利的曙光。

此外，祝韩吉巨巨生快～


	7. 【团兵】《大学生活那些事儿》 31-35

这章之前有一章阿寺 @埃尔菲小镇 的赠肉戳下面这个链接，Part 31是接着 Part Extra写下来去的。=）

http://elfietera.lofter.com/post/1b4131_2559ef5

Part 31 米克

米克在得知了艾尔文和利威尔交往的事情还是表现得很淡定，拍着艾尔文的肩膀说了一句我早就闻出来你和利威尔有奸情，真有你的啊。

在米克和奈尔得知他们交往之后没过两天，艾尔文就和利威尔去酒店开房了。下午给奈尔和米克分别发了条消息说今晚不回来了。当天晚上米克在寝室里写代码，就看到奈尔拎了两个半打啤酒回来。

“你知道他们两个去开房了吗？”奈尔把啤酒往桌上一扔，朝对面两张空窗望了一眼。

“啊？你怎么知道？”

“玛丽听韩吉说的，他们前两天都去超市买套了。”

“擦，这两个人真是说做就做一点不耽误。”

奈尔开了两瓶啤酒，顺手递给米克一瓶：“米克你知道吗？我追玛丽这么久tmd就牵过一次手，还是在游乐场鬼屋的时候，利威尔和艾尔文这两个小子居然已经去开房了。”

米克也一口气灌下了半瓶酒：“兄弟我懂。”

“这是tm什么世道啊，异性恋真是太苦逼了。”

“奈尔你要顶住。”米克看奈尔萎靡不振的样子，决定还是稍微拯救他一下：“要不我传你点A片看看。”

“米克你服务器上还有什么我没看过的？”

“前几天新下了几部，你自己登陆上去按时间排个序，密码没变。我去打个热水泡包方便面。”

奈尔无比感动地登陆米克的ftp服务器：“哟，有十几部啊，米克你还真是治愈系的大神。”看米克已经离开了寝室，奈尔就自己动手下起，校园网的一大好处就是内部资源下起来可以达到几兆每秒的速度。

等到米克拎着两个热水瓶回来把方便面泡起来的几分钟里，奈尔已经下好了两部。米克喝着酒等着泡面就听到身旁噗的一声。转头一看，发现奈尔把一口啤酒喷在显示器屏幕上，猛地咳嗽，

米克嗤笑了一声：“奈尔你至于吗？”

奈尔又咳了一阵，边喘边说：“米克——你这是——哪门子的A片——”

米克看了一眼奈尔湿嗒嗒的屏幕，要是放在利威尔在的时候，肯定皱着眉头递一盒纸巾加一瓶屏幕清洁喷雾过来。屏幕上是两具肉色的身体没错，但好像似乎和平时的A片不太一样。

哦，对了，两个主角都是男的。

米克回想着自己好像没有下过GV，再一想似乎前两天艾尔文说过要在他服务器上下点东西，让他不要删近一个星期的文件。

艾尔文虽然在专业技术方面没有米克强，但是翻墙和找资源的本事无人能及。但凡他认真找的东西，通过各种不同的搜索引擎来一遍之后如果他还找不到，那就可以断定正常人无法找到了，基本上连有些小群体论坛上加密的资源他都能用各种方法把密码破解出来。

米克回想起艾尔文通过各种方法或者人脉弄来并且分享给大家的很多门课的历年考卷，以及米克在接项目之前有些实在找不到的专业材料都是拜托艾尔文从墙外不知道哪里下载到的。

艾尔文和利威尔出柜之前也和奈尔一样，看的A片基本都是米克下好放在服务器上的，如果有特殊要求直接告诉米克就行。就算艾尔文之前从来没有动手下过A片，但米克丝毫不怀疑艾尔文有这个能力找到一堆GV。

正当米克在一步步抽丝剥茧分析出GV的元凶其实是艾尔文时，正当奈尔一边咳嗽一遍顺气时，寝室门被推开了，米克突然想到他提了两个热水瓶回来时似乎大概好像忘了关门。

是隔壁的同学电脑坏了搞不定，来看看米克在不在能不能帮着看一下。奈尔手忙脚乱的想关GV，却不小心碰掉了本来就没插好的耳机线，突然之间由男性发出的嗯嗯啊啊的声音一下子充满了整个寝室。

“奈尔，你？”

“我？”

“原来如此，难怪。”

“等等，”奈尔一头汗地指着自己的屏幕，“这个东西是误会？我本来是想看A片的。”

“不用解释了，奈尔，每个人心中都有一座断背山。”

“米克，你帮我解释一下。”

米克一脸正直的说出了一个事实：“这东西是艾尔文找来放在服务器上，奈尔下载下来看的。”

隔壁比较熟的同学自然也知道艾尔文擅长寻找资源，奸笑着对奈尔说：“奈尔，你什么时候和艾尔文关系好到这种程度啦，还让他帮你下GV。”

奈尔一头黑线地看着米克被隔壁的同学拖走，握紧拳头砸向写字台，低吼一声：“艾尔文你tmd给我去死！”

…………

然而同一时间，艾尔文正紧张到死的在浴室里洗澡，脑内一边复习GV教程里的步骤。他知道利威尔已经洗完澡，这时候大概正穿着浴袍在床上等他，或者脱了浴袍光溜溜地钻在被子里等他。一想到这个画面，艾尔文紧张到简直连肥皂都握不住了。

估计奈尔的阻咒对艾尔文还是有点小小的影响，造成他两次肥皂脱手。当艾尔文第二次从地上捡起来肥皂时，想着如果利威尔看到了一定会吐槽：“艾尔文，你连续捡了两次肥皂难道是在暗示我吗？”

艾尔文一边胡思乱想，一边仔细地洗完澡擦干身体，裹了条浴巾打开了浴室的门。

…………

等米克帮隔壁的同学搞完电脑回到寝室时，看到奈尔比刚才更加面如死灰地坐在电脑前发呆。

“奈尔，还没缓过来？”

“嗯。”

“被人误会成gay怕什么？”

“米克，我大概追不到玛丽了。”

“和玛丽发展得太慢怕什么？人只有彻底放弃的时候才算输。”

“我已经快彻底放弃了。”

“什么放弃不放弃的？是男人就给我振作一点，不要轻言放弃。”

“我刚把刚才的事情和玛丽说了，你知道她说了什么？”

“说什么？”

“她问我要你的文件夹的网址和密码。”

“……”

“……”

“你给她了吗？”

“给了。”

“她说什么。”

“她说谢谢，还发了一个亲吻的表情，她以前从来没有亲过我。”

毫无疑问奈尔已经是从准男朋友荣升到了男闺蜜的级别。米克看着一脸绝望的奈尔，开始犹豫这时候到底是劝奈尔继续追好，还是劝奈尔放弃好，真是一个两难的选择。

米克想到了昨天和利威尔随口聊到为什么他会选择和艾尔文在一起。利威尔虽然没什么表情，但是看得出心情愉悦，他慢慢地说：“我一直以来都弄不明白，为什么不管做了多么明智合理的选择，在结果出来之前，谁都无法知道它的对错。到头来我们被允许做的，只是坚信那个选择，尽量不留下后悔而已。”

米克当时拍拍利威尔的肩膀表示理解，其实心里在吐槽，利威尔你绕了半天，直接说你喜欢艾尔文，不和他在一起将来会后悔不就结了。米克想着此时此刻利威尔不知道有没有被艾尔文给悔插了。等过了今晚，再问问利威尔是真的无怨无悔，还是悔得肠子都青了。大概也可以作为一个参考来判断是劝奈尔追随真爱好还是悬崖勒马好。

TBC

p.s. 隔了很久是因为给团长过生日，在忙倒计时和评论文的关系，现在稍微回魂了才动手写。关于我是一个互攻党最近更偏好兵团，所以艾尔文你之所以能保住小攻的地位完全要感谢阿寺的帮忙。否则换我的话，连肥皂都让你捡了，还有什么做不出来呢，远目。

上次看到了某条微博说故事表现一个智者，就写他死了都能设计摆对手一道，我舍不得让艾尔文死，又想表现他的聪明怎么办呢？于是我就急中生智地写了一个他和利威尔去宾馆开房了，都能用留在服务器上的GV折磨一下奈尔的故事，艾尔文的智慧一下子就表现出来了吧？喜欢奈尔的小伙伴别打我。逃~~~~~~~~

Part32 利威尔

利威尔和艾尔文在第二天中午从酒店checkout之后返回学校。途中收到米克的短信，恭喜你们开房成功，另外回寝室的话顺便带两个超市的烤鸡腿。

利威尔皱着眉头把手机拿给艾尔文看，恐怕回去要被吐槽致死了。

艾尔文比起利威尔来说，脸皮更厚那么一点，下限更低那么一点。他笑着揉揉利威尔的头发，没事，交给我来。艾尔文一直很喜欢利威尔清爽利落的发型，现在终于可以光明正大随便摸，怎么会不趁机摸个够。

当两人回到寝室的时候，看到米克和奈尔都在。

“你们做了？”奈尔问得直截了当。

“做了。”艾尔文把鸡腿扔给米克和奈尔。

利威尔回到自己的写字台，不出所料的看到了一个红豆面包。想起大一的时候自己和艾尔文早上偷偷跑去食堂给睡着一起的奈尔米克买红豆面包和桂圆红枣茶的事情，利威尔觉得这次被他们送红豆面包也不冤枉。

米克心中有个缠绕了一整夜的问题，他很想知道利威尔到底有没有被艾尔文给悔插了：“利威尔。”

“嗯？”

米克仿佛很关切地问：“艾尔文昨晚没弄疼你吧？”

“滚。”利威尔顿时有点心塞，就算他身高体重都比艾尔文差一大截，也不能默认他就是零号啊，况且当初还是他追的艾尔文呢。

“米克。”艾尔文在旁边插话，“昨晚利威尔对我非常温柔。”

“艾尔文原来你才是零号啊。”

艾尔文脸不红气不喘面带微笑地说：“这是军事机密。”

米克和奈尔互相对望了一下啊，艾尔文这厮笑得这么暧昧，估计他是一号的可能性很大，但只要他们两个当事人不说，这种事情别人是没办法问出来的。

利威尔坐在写字台前整理东西，还顺手开了电脑放着音乐。米克看着他的背影下了一个判断，利威尔此时心情很好，即使昨晚他被艾尔文给插了，也是被插得无怨无悔的那种。

…………

晚上的时间还和平常一样，四人各做各的事情。奈尔期末考试之后开始准备公务员考试在看辅导材料，偶尔给玛丽发个消息；米克正在帮学长做项目，代码写得不亦乐乎；艾尔文继续准备他的寄托考试，拿着砖头书在背单词；利威尔则是最轻松的一个，开着英语字幕带着耳机在看美剧，偶尔有不确定的词，就把艾尔文抓过来查一下，查艾尔文也不知道的再查字典。

寒假之前的寝室简直天寒地冻，利威尔临睡前发现他的热水袋不见了。对面的米克说被我拿走了，对了艾尔文的热水袋在奈尔那里，你们两个都睡过了，就抱团取暖吧，就把热水袋借给我们这样的单身同学。

“你们不是也睡过了吗？大一冬天的时候你们忘了。”

“有这种事吗？米克。”

“我完全不记得了，奈尔。”两个单身人士，虽然没有人家情侣默契度那么高，但在关键时刻还是十分统一战线。

“艾尔文，你当时拍的照片还在吗？”

“当然在，不同的云端还有两个备份。可以吐槽你们一辈子的好东西，怎么会掉了呢？”

“艾尔文，你这个禽兽/畜生。”两人几乎异口同声。

于是当晚，利威尔心情很好的和艾尔文抱团取暖去了。因为对面有两个室友虎视耽耽，估计还拿着手机准备抓拍，两人也不能做什么。只好干柴烈火地互相抚摸了一阵就睡了。

…………

寒假一共只有三周多一点，利威尔和艾尔文刚确定了关系，恨不得天天粘在一起，在寝室磨蹭了一个星期，等到过年前才各回各家。

利威尔外表冷酷，平时一贯没太多表情，但是他爸凯尼还是能从他轻微的变化里看出点什么来。就像这次放假回家后，利威尔收发短消息的频率高了很多，经常还会有点似笑非笑的表情，看起来就像一个刚开始恋爱的白痴（凯尼语）。

“小子，你是不是交女朋友了。”过年时候亲戚聚会上凯尼问得很直接。

“没。”利威尔说的是实话，但他那种有点拽的表情，被凯尼理解成“有女朋友我也不会告诉你”。

“呵，三笠，你和利威尔一个学校的，你倒说说看他也没有女朋友吗？”凯尼转向同一桌的三笠。

“我也不知道。”

三笠对于利威尔和艾尔文的事情其实也略知一二，毕竟游乐园那次她也在场。利威尔在漫天的烟花下送了艾尔文一个毛绒企鹅，说实话三笠是有一点羡慕的。但她看着身边的艾伦又一次把飞镖给扔偏了，还热血沸腾地准备投下一个。三笠无奈只能把外套一脱，扔给旁边的阿明，卷起袖子自己上场。艾伦和阿明站在她边上终于抱到了一堆玩具。

三笠虽然从小和利威尔表面不合，但心底里还是挺敬重利威尔，把他当哥哥，在家族聚会的场合也不会出卖利威尔。不合的原因自然是小时候三笠喜欢追着同年的玩伴艾伦，艾伦年少气盛有时候不怎么搭理三笠，利威尔看到妹妹被一个莫名其妙的小子给欺负了，找茬教训过艾伦。三笠打不过利威尔，想拦也没拦住，因此和利威尔有那么点过节。

“哟，三笠还挺帮你的啊。不过你这种事情怎么可能瞒得过你爸我。”

“已经说了没。”

“大学里谈个恋爱也不是什么大不了事，不过要记得带套，做好安全措施不要让人家怀孕了。”

“哈，他倒是有这个本事。”三笠刚说完就开始后悔。

然而凯尼的理解的方向却有点不一样：“哈哈哈哈哈哈。原来八字还没一瞥啊，小子你还要多努力一把，这样根本不行啊。”

利威尔看了三笠一眼，后者自觉闭嘴。利威尔脑补了一下艾尔文怀孕的画面，感觉自己都快要笑出来了，然后他还是冷静而淡定地忍住了。只是趁话题转走之后，悄悄地给艾尔文发了一条短信。

【我爸猜到我谈恋爱了。】

【他怎么说？】

【让我带套，别让你怀孕。】利威尔想想，又补了一个偷笑的表情。

过了很久，收到艾尔文的回信：【你让他尽管放心，你不带套我也不会怀孕的。】

利威尔被艾尔文的短信弄到不行，但由于凯尼坐在对面，于是赶快收住笑意，给艾尔文回了消息：【哪天有空？再出来开房？】

TBC

p.s．今天万圣节啊，trickor treat选择treat小伙伴一下，发一个和节日完全不相关的章节以彰显我不安常理出牌的狂傲不羁的本质（滚。

又一次无视提纲乱写了，有种结束不了的挫折感。

Part 33 艾尔文

整个寒假期间，艾尔文和利威尔已经出去约了几次会，约会的内容也无非就是吃个饭看个电影之类，然后一起去开个房。

对于开房这种事情，如果事先没有预订而直接去的酒店就会遇到一些不大不小的问题。

艾尔文这类本来就没什么节操的人自然无所谓，他可以微笑着把两张证件递给酒店的前台。前台的女服务生通常一看来的是两个男生，自然会直接做出朋友一起出门旅游的假设，问一句“要标间？”。

利威尔一愣，随即想着标间就标间吧，不就是床小一点吗也不是不能做了，他刚想开口说是，没想到艾尔文却抢在他前面说道：“有没有大床房？”

女服务生抬眼看了他们，嘴角挂着笑一脸不能更懂的表情开始在系统里给他们办开房手续。

利威尔还是稍微有点囧的，性格比较内敛的他对于在陌生人面前表明性向这种事情还稍微有那么点不自在。即使在公众场合约会的时候，他也从来没有和艾尔文牵过手，在周围看来两人与普通朋友无异。

然而很多事情一回生二回熟，几次开房之后，利威尔就能面无表情地把两张证件交给前台，淡定地说麻烦给我一个大床房，对了隔音效果要好一点。

等到寒假结束大家返回寝室时，艾尔文和利威尔的关系已经过了那种交往之初的羞涩期，既连接个吻都要互相试探一下慢慢来的阶段。

刚开学不久，利威尔的自行车就不幸坏了送去小树林的修车大叔处修理。要知道自行车在学校里属于生活必需品，因为校园比较大，在下课的短短二十分钟的时间内从东面的某幢教学楼赶去西面的某幢楼，如果没有自行车跑步过去还是比较痛苦的一个过程。于是利威尔就理所当然地占领了艾尔文自行车的后座。

作为室友来说，利威尔曾经也不止一次坐过艾尔文的自行车后座。对于运动神经很好的他来说，根本不需要扶住什么来保持平衡。但是这一次他却伸手勾住了艾尔文的腰，也只是腰而已。

利威尔一贯的主张是在私下怎样猥亵对方都无所谓，在公众场合不能干出太有碍风化的事情。所以利威尔忍了一路，当艾尔文骑到没什么人地地方时，突然感觉腰上的某只手移到了胸部。

“利威尔……”

“嗯？”

“手……”

“噢。”

那只手非但没有移走，还在原地捏了两下。

“你想一车两命吗？”

“艾尔文，我相信你的车技。”

于是艾尔文一路上用一只手控制自行车，另一只手和恶势力抗争，但是奈何后座的某人有两只空闲的手，于是被利威尔摸着胸一路骑回寝室。

等两人推开寝室门，艾尔文喊了一声：“奈尔——米克——”

没有回应。艾尔文扫视了一眼，奈尔和米克爬到上铺的楼梯边上也没有留下的拖鞋。

“没人在。”利威尔关上门刚换好拖鞋，就被艾尔文直接压在墙壁上吻了起来。

艾尔文一手勾住利威尔的后脑勺，略微弯着腰，吻得有点粗暴，他被某个很烦的人一路摸着胸回来确实有点火大，另一手开始解利威尔的上衣扣子。

利威尔也很好这一口，他勾着艾尔文的脖子，抬腿就往艾尔文的腰间挂去，并且不断上下磨蹭。

吻了没多久艾尔文就已经弄开了利威尔全部的扣子，开始一路往下啃咬，尤其是啃到胸部时故意变为吮吸。搞得利威尔有点痒稍微颤抖了一下，但是被艾尔文扣住没有办法躲开。

艾尔文抬眼看到利威尔有点不耐烦的表情，想着有的时候也必须得给兔子一根胡萝卜给利威尔一点好处才行，否则他的男朋友远远不是这么容易摆平的人。于是艾尔文一边吮吸，一边动手解利威尔的皮带。

利威尔当然意识到艾尔文打算做什么，自然收起一脸嫌弃的表情，带着有点期待的眼神忍着痒。

但是没多久利威尔的耐心就被消磨殆尽了，他轻轻拉扯艾尔文的头发，手指下方示意你该往下走了。

艾尔文嘴角挂着笑慢慢跪在地上，把利威尔的衬衫扯出来：“自己拉好。”

“等等，我去把门反锁了。”

等到利威尔锁完门回到贴住墙壁的位置，艾尔文动手脱下利威尔的长裤。

“等等，我去洗一下。”

“不用，你的味道没关系……”

“啊啊啊啊————————你们到底要做什么——————”寝室里突然回荡起奈尔的惨叫声。

“奈尔，原来你在啊？”艾尔文抬头看向角落里奈尔睡的上铺。

“在的话怎么不早吱一声？”

“我————你们————我在睡午觉啊————谁知道你们这么高能啊？”

艾尔文讪讪地把利威尔的裤子提起来拉回原处，再不情不愿地帮他把扣子扣好，裤链拉上，皮带穿回去。

奈尔本来平静祥和地在寝室里午睡，似乎已经梦到了玛丽在对他甜甜地微笑。

寝室因为有利威尔在，所以是整栋男生楼里唯一一间卫生标准达到可以不穿拖鞋在地面行走的程度，奈尔因为累了一上午，回来把鞋一脱，也没有穿拖鞋就直接爬回上铺床上睡觉了。

本来睡得迷迷糊糊的奈尔在艾尔文和利威尔回来的时候被吵的有点半醒。他回了一下魂，刚准备开口抱怨，就看到艾尔文压着利威尔贴在门口的墙上热吻。然后神志不清的奈尔瞬间清醒了，想到当年他和米克不过是天太冷挤在一起睡了几次，就被艾尔文这混蛋拍了照片留存至今。

正是君子报仇十年不晚，此时这么好的机会不拍下来岂不可惜。于是奈尔屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地在床上摸索手机，等到他终于找到手机，再略纠结了一下最后把摄像模式调成摄影模式，把手机伸出蚊帐外准备开拍时，奈尔的手机险些脱手。

只见艾尔文跪在利威尔面前，利威尔的长裤已经退到膝盖以下，利威尔此时正提着自己的上衣下摆，而艾尔文的手已经搭上了利威尔的胖次。

然后心脏受到冲击的奈尔赶紧发出了一声惨叫，怒刷了自己的存在感。

…………

艾尔文和利威尔低声交谈了几句，艾尔文把一叠书从包里拿出来放回桌上。然后从抽屉里拿出几个套套一瓶润滑油放进书包里，回头对奈尔说了一句“我们出去开个房，不用等我们吃晚饭。”

“求下次不要告诉我你们去干嘛。”

看着两位室友匆匆离去的身影，奈尔一脸黑线地坐在床上，他感觉自己纯洁的世界观又一次被那两个人给强暴了。曾经误看的GV画面在脑中春风吹又生赶也赶不走，配上了艾尔文的声音作为旁白“我们出去开个房”的无限循环。奈尔抱着头心想要不要向玛丽吐这个槽？玛丽知道了一定会很兴奋地问各种细节，没准还会和我一起吃个晚饭，但是总感觉这个世界和我想象的越来越远了。

TBC

p.s. 我终于更啦。至于为什么总是欺负奈尔，因为他是原著里的人生赢家啊，原著里米克因为团长的命令而牺牲的对他总归有一点愧疚，所以每次一旦需要一个倒霉的室友时，人生赢家奈尔就是你是你还是你啦。XDDDDD

Part 34 米克

开学不久之后，便是早春时节。校园里的树木纷纷开始抽枝发芽，连学校门口的几棵樱花树也看起来越发粉红。春暖花开的时节，情侣们迅速蔓延到校园的每个角落，湖边、草地上、体育场等等。  
米克站在寝室阳台上深吸了一口气，空气中满是春天的味道，泥土混杂着青草的味道，淡淡的花香，还有正在阳台上晒衣服的利威尔，身上隐隐约约有点艾尔文的味道。  
米克回到写字台前，本来想打开电脑开始美好的一天，却听到背后两个室友的谈话。  
“外面天气不错啊，利威尔。”  
“走了，一起去吃早饭。”  
“行，今天我们早上都没课。等一会儿你想做点什么？”  
“想做什么？除了你之外，还想把寝室打扫一下。”  
米克已经习惯了两个室友把不要脸的调情自然而然地融入日常对话，而毫无任何羞耻感。本来男生之间就喜欢开一些下品的玩笑，现在唯一的区别就是米克清楚这两个男人真的会说到做到而已。而且对于这样的对话奈尔还在用头撞枕头的时候，米克已经学会了淡定地一笑了之。如果这个时候需要离开寝室，只是因为利威尔提到之后要打扫寝室，米克并不想被当成大型障碍物赶来赶去。  
他看了一眼课表，这个时间有一节他从来没有去上过的选修课——《欧洲近代史》。反正闲着也是闲着，不如去上一节必逃的选修课，顺便去熟悉一下任课教师的脸，以免将来在考卷上碰到要在四张照片中选老师这样变态的题目。  
然后米克果然没有后悔早上这个英明神武的决定，他走到教室最后一排入座后，闻到了一丝淡淡的清甜的水果香味，他抬眼看到一个头发微卷的短发女生坐在了前面那排。于是他暗错错地将身体凑近前排，缓慢地吸了一口气，果然是这个女生身上独有的气味。这种气味让米克想起他小时候去离家不远的果园里爬树偷果子吃，坐在树上咬了第一口之后，闻到的那种甘甜的香味。  
混迹游戏圈的米克由于多年来潜心磨练自己的技术，以至于没怎么正经谈过恋爱。一旦遇到觉得有好感（其实就是味道好闻）的女生，头脑就马上变得像一张崭新的A4纸一样空白。他当即掏出手机给奈尔去了一条消息：“兄弟，你知道怎么可以问不认识的女生要到电话号码？”本来这种事情问艾尔文最合适，他有各种奇怪的策略和招数。但是艾尔文出柜以后，他在米克心中勾搭女生的能力自动大打折扣，这简直就像问素食主义者红烧肉怎么做比较好吃。  
奈尔很快发来一条回复：“你小子有看上谁了？照片来一张。电话号码直接开口要不就好了，别扭扭捏捏的。”  
米克叹了口气，把自己的问题原封不动的转发给了艾尔文。  
过了好一会儿，艾尔文回复了：“有你的呀。问她借一顿饭钱，说要还她，互相留联系方式。还钱的时候请她吃饭谢她。另外你一个小时之内不要回寝室，利威尔在做扫除。”  
真不愧是艾尔文，关键时候还是问他比较靠谱。米克对之前暗自腹诽他略微感到歉意，决定等到快下课时实行这个计划。他的思绪远离教室前方的PPT之后就开始随处飘，顺便思考了一下人生——如果选修课能让他结识到一个气味这么好闻的女孩子，那么这些年来他逃选修课到底是对是错。  
米克的手机又振动了一下，有新的短消息，还是来自艾尔文。“一个小时内如果要回寝室，记得先敲门。”这两个寡廉鲜耻的家伙，果然利威尔要做的不是扫除，而是艾尔文.扫除.史密斯。  
历史课可以讲的很精彩，也可以讲的很无聊，这门选修课就属于后一种。米克听了半个小时之后就趴在桌子上进入了梦乡，一睡便睡了两节课。等到下课铃响时，他才猛然惊醒，想到自己还有重要的计划要实行，看了一眼幸好前排的女生还在。  
他终于开口搭讪：“同学你好。”  
“你好？”女生转过头来，声音是那种介于温柔和干练之间，略偏中性化的感觉。  
“能不能借我十块钱吃午饭，我钱包饭卡没带。”米克边说边掏出手机，“我是XX学院XX系的米克，留个电话我下次还给你。”  
“你等等。”女孩掏出钱包，翻了一遍只找到几个硬币，“抱歉，我现金正好用完。”  
“哦，没事，看来只能回寝室一趟了。”米克急中生智，“其实我还打算去邮局寄个信，能不能把那几个硬币借我？”  
“好，这些都给你够吗？”  
“够的，多谢，帮大忙了。另外，你的手机号是？”  
“没事的，不用还了。”  
“呃……”其实我只是想要你的电话，其实我只是想要你的电话，其实我只是想要你的电话。  
两人一起走出教学楼后挥手道别，女孩骑车离去。米克看着她远去的背影，默默地去找自己的自行车，奔赴下一节课的教学楼。  
等中午米克回到寝室时，艾尔文在做他的阅读理解题，利威尔则在敲专业课演讲的PPT。地上干净的一尘不染，水槽和浴室连厕所都被洗刷过一遍。看着这个美丽而干净的画面，看着两个各做各事的室友，米克几乎产生一种错觉——他离开的一上午什么事情也没发生过，寝室人际关系还像他大一大二时期那样纯洁美好。直到他闻到了空气中飘散的某种隐藏在空气清新剂里面的淡淡的气味，果然嗅觉过于灵敏总是会知道一些他根本不想知道的东西。  
“电话号码到手了？”艾尔文从他的阅读理解里抬起头。  
“她没带钱。”  
“也不影响你要电话啊。”  
“怎么要，同学求电话号码求交往吗？”  
“我示范给你看，利威尔，配合一下？”  
“哦。”  
“同学借我十块钱吃午饭好吗？”  
“我身上没带钱。”  
“哦，看来我只能多绕点路回趟寝室。对了，这门课我之前因为实习没来过，同学你有以前的笔记或者课件吗？”  
米克插话：“利威尔快说没有。”  
“没。我也是第一次来。”  
“我班里有个同学去年选过这门课，不幸被挂科了。”  
“选修课也会挂人？”  
“是啊，这老师有点变态。”  
“你知道还选这门课是找虐吗？”  
“我选了之后才听他说起这事。他那边好像有点资料可以分享给我，要不我回头转发一份给你，留个联系方式怎样？”  
米克再一次插话：“利威尔快说不要。”  
“……米克，”利威尔转过头面无表情地吐槽他，“能让你不挂课的资料，白给你你会不要？”  
“……”米克一脸深沉地望向阳台外的远方，他搭讪女生的技能连一个弯的艾尔文都不如，这一定是这篇文的设定哪里有问题。

p.s. 好久没动的坑来一铲土，我连他们念到几年级都有点不太确定了（揍。去补了一下时间轴，现在是大三下半学期，团兵刚开始交往的前三个月，已经外出开过房做过几次，很想让他们慢慢谈个小恋爱，不急着毕业XDDDD。米克没搭讪成功的女孩是纳纳巴，用的动画版女性的设定，大概之后还会出来的吧，另外就是想加莫韩姐弟恋XDDD，以及尤赫，最近小女神变得很帅，尤爷那颗墙头草一直就是我的菜～

Part 35 利威尔

等到春末夏初十分，凯尼和夫人去非洲旅行两周，虽然这个季节没有动物大迁徙可以看，但是看看风土人情还算不错。  
中间那个周末利威尔便抓紧机会带艾尔文回家，说是让两个室友清静清静。对此奈尔表示反正我周末会和玛丽出去看电影没什么差别，米克则表示知道你们天天在寝室里干柴烈火忍得很辛苦，不用伪装成顾虑我们的感受，去过二人世界吧。  
周五下午两人都没课，离开学校回家的路上两人顺便去逛街，利威尔看上了一条镶了绿色宝石的波洛领带，抓了艾尔文一试，果然很合适便顺手买了给艾尔文戴上。第一次一起过居家小日子，路过超市时自然还买了一堆食材，顺了两包薯片，尽管利威尔始终不明白艾尔文为什么喜欢吃这种油炸类既不健康也不美味的东西。  
周五晚上利威尔回家之前还很谨慎的给母亲打了一个电话，确认凯尼夫妇还在地球的另一端才把艾尔文领进家门。两人把买回来的东西分门别类收拾好之后就开始做晚餐。  
在厨房里掌握主导权的自然是利威尔，他先给牛排抹上各种酱料，再给三文鱼去骨切片，中间还能指挥艾尔文给胡萝卜刨皮切丝，当发现艾尔文的切出来的胡萝卜丝粗细不一时，利威尔当机立断地把艾尔文赶去洗生菜，接手了艾尔文切了一半的胡萝卜。之后艾尔文边洗生菜，边一个劲地赞美利威尔切菜的刀工。虽然做菜不行，但是艾尔文顺毛的本事一流，说得利威尔也不好意思嫌弃他的厨艺，反而无怨无悔地给他做菜做饭。  
但是有的人天生就喜欢得寸进尺，艾尔文站在厨房中岛的另一侧帮忙拌蔬菜色拉，“利威尔，我一开始以为家里没人，你会裸体围裙做菜的。”  
这个画面让利威尔几乎要笑了出来，“我等一下要开锅煎牛排怎么个裸体围裙啊？不过艾尔文，你离油锅这么远，还是可以裸体围裙一下。”  
“第一次叫我到你家来吃饭就要让我脱衣服吗？”  
“不是为了等会儿能脱你的衣服，我做大餐给你吃干嘛？”  
“这是黑店吗？吃饭还要客人用身体买单。”  
“客人你怕了吗？”  
“怎么可能？今晚一定会加倍努力让老板觉得服务满意到位。”  
……  
吃完饭两人收拾完之后，一起坐在沙发上开始聊一些有的没的。  
艾尔文突发奇想道：“利威尔，我想画你？”  
这学期艾尔文被韩吉撺掇着一起去选修了一门课——《素描与色彩》。当他还在画四个白色的石膏模型时，韩吉已经在给画图板上的一盘水果上色，顺便指点一下旁边的艾尔文透视和阴影。  
艾尔文上了半学期的课，期中考试时画了一个花瓶和几朵花，被韩吉夸奖画得不错。利威尔看过那张画，的确看不出什么不协调的地方，可见艾尔文在绘画方面还有点天赋。所以利威尔也没犹豫就点头说好，他从书房找来一块记事版、纸和铅笔扔给画师。  
利威尔站在沙发前面把衣服裤子一件一件脱了叠好放在旁边的单人沙发上，“你想要我摆什么姿势？”  
艾尔文想着我本来就想随便画张素描，没想到你居然这么客气愿意脱光了做裸模。他收起欣喜若狂的表情，“随便找个舒服的姿势躺沙发上就行。”  
“像泰坦尼克里面那样？”  
“嗯。”看着利威尔光溜溜的躺在那边，艾尔文觉得似乎缺少什么，于是他解下颈间新买的波洛领带递过去，“戴上这个。”  
“哦。”  
利威尔平时穿着衣服时看起来挺瘦，但是艾尔文之前抱举过他，其实比看起来要重很多，紧实的肌肉摸上去手感非常好。  
现在利威尔悠闲地躺在沙发上，客厅柔和的灯光给他原本小麦色的皮肤渡上了一层蜜色。艾尔文离开一段距离欣赏这具好看的肉体，饱满的胸肌、结实的腹肌、人鱼线往下是形状好看的性器。  
“这位画家是用眼睛看然后可以靠意念作画的设定吗？”  
艾尔文尴尬地笑了笑，将注意力集中回画板上，笔尖在纸上轻轻地勾勒出轮廓，抬眼看一下利威尔，觉得画得不对，用橡皮擦去一部分再重新画。等到艾尔文又画又擦，又擦又画了很久发现比例还是不对时，他懊恼地抓了抓头发，看来只学了半年画画的自己功力尚浅，利威尔鲜活的肉体比一个花瓶几朵花要难画很多。  
再次抬眼扫过人体模特的时候，艾尔文发现他的模特不知什么时候就硬了。  
“不是让你不要动的吗？”艾尔文用笔杆指了指他下半身笑着说。  
“你来试试脱光了被人一直用这种火辣辣的眼神盯着看。”  
艾尔文放下手中的画板和铅笔，走过来跪坐在利威尔面前的地毯上。  
“不画啦？”  
“掌握不好身体的比例，看来只能先动手确认一下。”  
利威尔低头看了一眼在自己胸口揉捏的手，“真是一个毫无职业操守可言的画师啊。”  
“不是画师不给力，是模特太诱人。”  
利威尔坐起身揉揉艾尔文的头发，用暧昧的语气说：“你做不到也没关系，不如你脱光了躺平，换我来做。”  
被恋人臆想成“不行”对艾尔文来说可是带点挑衅意味的调情了，他刚想用身体证明一下自己到底行不行，就被利威尔压到了沙发上。  
利威尔整个人爬到了艾尔文的身上，捧住艾尔文的脸亲了一下，“记得家里还有一罐我妈的秘制蘸酱，上次来的客人用薯片蘸着吃都说好。”果然看到艾尔文的眼神闪亮了一下，“这样，你脱光了躺平让我画。画完我去帮你拿薯片和蘸酱怎么样？”  
艾尔文一脸正直地看着利威尔的眼睛说：“你要相信，我即使答应你，也一定是因为爱情，不是为了薯片和蘸酱。”  
“艾尔文，你高兴就好啊。”  
模特和画师互换了一下。  
画师利威尔的眼神严肃而认真，颇有几分职业画家的气场，他很快就画好了。  
艾尔文拿到作品之后一惊，这是一幅介于抽象派漫画和儿童简笔画之间的大作，艾尔文搜肠刮肚想找一些词来赞美这幅作品。  
“你觉得画得怎么样？”利威尔从厨房走回来。  
看到利威尔手里的一小碟蘸酱和一包原味薯片之后，艾尔文突然想到了该怎么形容：“这幅画让我感受到了你的爱情，利威尔。”  
……

TBC  
p.s. 如果觉得我以后会保持周更，那一定是我不小心造成的错觉，要知道，没有期待就没有伤害，不报希望就不会失望（揍


	8. 【团兵】《大学生活那些事儿》 36-39

Part 36 韩吉

韩吉和她的学弟莫布里特准备去参加学校辩论赛，因为是校级比赛，所以选手可以自由组队对院系没什么强行规定。队里的二辩手因为临时有事无法出席初赛的某场比赛,韩吉便提议找艾尔文来临时顶替一下。

高中时期韩吉就曾经艾尔文一起打过辩论赛，智慧值11的韩吉加上讲话感染力极强的艾尔文，一度获得过很好的战绩。为了让莫布里特和艾尔文互相熟悉对方的风格，在比赛前三人还开了一个小小的准备会讨论一些细节，莫布里特知道高中时期韩吉和艾尔文还是男女朋友的关系，半开玩笑地问：“高中的时候，如果你们两个吵架一般谁占上风？”

“我们几乎不怎么吵架，凡事协商达成一致或者求同存异。”艾尔文如是说。

韩吉想了想回答：“如果有互相说服不了对方的情况，比如出去约会我想吃健康的蔬菜色拉，而艾尔文想吃炸鸡翅和薯条时，我们会吃两顿饭，他先看着我吃，然后我看着他吃。”

“对，这就是我说的求同存异。”

“……”莫布里特悄悄擦了一下汗，韩吉学姐和她的前男友还真是谁也制服不了谁啊。

然而这时韩吉却说了一句让他更加满头大汗的话，“艾尔文，你和前女友一起参加辩论赛，你的现任知道吗？”

“利威尔知道。”

“他没意见吗？”

“没有。”

“是假装不在意，还是真的不在意啊？”

“韩吉学姐……”莫布里特简直要哀嚎了。

然而艾尔文的反应也有点出人意料，“没事，莫布里特你别在意，她说话就是这么直来直去。韩吉你这么一说倒提醒我了，和前女友一起参加比赛而没有考虑现任的感受，的确是我的疏忽。我回去就邀请利威尔一起来看我们的比赛。”

“我就说嘛，艾尔文，不是每个人都像你一样可以纯理性思考问题的。”

“虽然我觉得利威尔是个比较理性的人。”

“以防万一总是好的，我可不想得罪你男朋友，以后去你家吃饭，发现白饭里放着芥末。”

“韩吉你考虑问题一向很长远。”

“艾尔文你想吐槽我被害妄想症可以直说。”

莫布里特目瞪口呆地看着这两个人，果然脑回路不是他能理解的。他曾问过韩吉为什么在分手之后还能和艾尔文保持朋友的关系，当时韩吉回答是这样的。

“那是因为我是一个拿得起放得下的人。”

“骗你的，其实我和他都发现我们更适合做朋友，因为当时我们只是被对方的智慧吸引，交往磨合时发现我们并不适合做恋人，谁也没投入太深，所以还能做朋友。”

“还有一个原因，艾尔文是弯的，我从科学的角度早就分析出来了。我高中时期写过一个论艾尔文性向的实验报告，你要看吗？”

很多次和韩吉学姐聊天，莫布里特都感觉他的心情一会儿高峰一会儿低谷，这种时而担心时而自豪时而忧郁时而高兴的状况，大概是喜欢上韩吉了吧。所以他才会假装不经意地挑起他们往事的话题，谢天谢地，艾尔文看起来完全不构成威胁。

……

然而利威尔这边却得出了相反的结论。根据以往的经验，他对于应付前男友有足够的自信，然而第一次出柜的他，面对艾尔文的那个能烘烤出人体内脏形状小面包的可怕的前女友，还是不能太过于草率。

当听说艾尔文要和韩吉一起打辩论赛时，利威尔假装不在意地说那好啊，去吧别输了，输了也没关系回来肩膀借给你哭。

艾尔文想着这个画面觉得有些腰疼，但是这不是重点，重点是利威尔都说不在意那就是真不在意，于是答应了韩吉那边。

这次艾尔文开完作战会议回来邀请利威尔一起去观看辩论赛。这个提案正中利威尔下怀，但他又不能表现出对艾尔文的前女友有什么特别的兴趣，吃醋什么的简直太不符合他一贯冷酷的形象，于是他用自己认为最淡定的语气问了一句什么时候在哪里，如果我有空就去。

艾尔文也险些被利威尔给骗了，他一度以为利威尔真的对这件事情抱无所谓的态度，直到他看到利威尔把时间地点悄悄记到了手机的日历上。看来利威尔还是有点在意艾尔文的前任，这个想法让艾尔文有些小小的得意。

……

学校的辩论赛的题目娱乐性和可看性很强，都是一些关于当代社会普遍价值观或者感情类的话题，没有什么对错，关键看辩论技巧。

前一场，两个队伍比赛辩论的题目是“分手之后还能不能做朋友”，这个辩题一公布，就把第二排观众席上的艾尔文吓出了一身冷汗，旁边的韩莫两人在偷笑。利威尔在他们身后几排的观众席上，艾尔文觉得他此刻一定也在笑。

等轮到韩吉他们了，题目比较简单“这是不是一个看脸的社会”。韩吉三个人发言调理清晰逻辑性强讲话语速缓慢娓娓道来，举了几个名人的例子，艾尔文又现编了一段所谓自身的经历（据事后利威尔和韩吉证实完全是凭空捏造），最后韩吉组赢得了比赛。

……

辩论赛结束后已经是晚上9点多，利威尔在会场出口处等到了艾尔文他们，向韩莫两人挥手道别后，两人走在偏僻的小路上回宿舍。

“觉得辩论赛怎样？”

“你一本正经反驳对方的时候真tmd性感啊，真想现在就把你推倒在床上。”

“这就是你的结论吗，利威尔？”

“嗯，要不还能怎样，或者艾尔文你说说看分手之后到底能不能做朋友啊？”

艾尔文早就料到会有这么一招，看四下没人就搂过利威尔，在他头顶亲了一下，然后认真地看着他：“如果分手之后看到对方不会再心动了，就能做朋友。”

“哦？”

“和韩吉交谈是一件很愉快的事情，她可以轻易理解我的想法。但是我很清楚，那种心跳加速的感觉，想把喜欢吃的东西分享给你，想现在就把你推倒在床上的感觉，只有对你才有。”

“看过你打辩论赛时一脸深情地胡说八道后，让我怎么再相信你哪句话是真的。”

“试一下不就知道了，身体总是最诚实的。”

利威尔勾住艾尔文的脖子，踮起脚给了他一个吻：“出去开房？”

“好。”

米克和奈尔在寝室里又度过了一个只属于他们两个人的夜晚。看着对面两张空空的床铺，奈尔想着他的玛丽，米克想着那个水果香味的女孩。但是两人不约而同地闪过一个念头“烧死对面那对毫无节制的同性恋。”

TBC

p.s. 终于加了韩莫姐弟恋了，合掌。

Part 37 利威尔

利威尔所在的寝室楼从阳台望出去有一片开阔的荒地，杂草丛生，每年春夏秋三季量产蚊子，冬季为第二年量产蚊子做准备。等他们念到大三时，学校终于将这片荒地改建成了校内湖。

改建完成之初，湖并没有官方名字，很多年后，等大家毕业了才知道这个湖有个既拗口又不好记的名字。但是娃生下来即使叫阿猫阿狗都得有个名字，于是校內bbs上大家给这片湖取了一个花名叫做“思春湖”，本是“思慕春天”的意思。而学校这么多热血青春而单身的男男女女看来，这种对春天的思慕刚好可以表达他们的心情。

从此寝室四人就住上了湖景房，并没有没有换地方，而是窗外莫名从天而降了一片湖，湖景带来除了心旷神怡的好处外，也有诸如蚊子数量翻倍这种让大家头疼不已的副作用。初夏的夜晚有时也十分闷热，利威尔涂了防蚊液，靠在阳台的栏杆上，用勺子挖着西瓜，边吃边看湖对面灯火通明的寝室楼，天上的星星，还有路上来来往往的行人。

他需要冷静一下，不这样不行。

刚刚结束的那节课是他们班级的专业课，正好轮到他们小组做课题演讲。对于演讲这类事情，从大一开始通常都是约定俗成：如果组里有艾尔文，那别人就可以不用操心上台讲话这件谁都不愿意去的事情。利威尔从大一开始就觉得艾尔文口才不错，乐意和他分到一个组。等到两人交往了之后，再听艾尔文那种慷慨激昂处处戳中要点偏偏还带那么点打动人心的演讲，利威尔当即一股热血兵分两路，一路涌上心头，一路冲向下体。

和上次听辩论赛上艾尔文的发言時一样，利威尔可耻的硬了。

上次的辩论赛他靠尽情想象凯尼穿比基尼跳桑巴的画面强迫自己冷静下来，这次在脑内给凯尼换了芭蕾舞裙跳天鹅湖都不怎么管用。

艾尔文下课时候说他有点事让利威尔不用等他，寝室里留了半个西瓜怕引蚂蚁，你看看如果没有异常就赶快帮个忙吃掉，否则就帮忙扔掉。这正中利威尔下怀，他回到宿舍看到没人在。桌上有艾尔文留下的半个西瓜，和艾尔文昨天借走现在还回来的只剩一点的防蚊液。对于用到只剩一点的产品，利威尔素来有喜欢用完买补给品的爱好。于是他在手上腿上补了点防蚊液，捧着西瓜去了阳台。

如果是过去的不良少年利威尔，他一定会点一支烟，背靠在阳台的墙壁上，让面无表情的脸被火星照得忽明忽暗，然后望向远方，即使脑子里很违和地想着购物节目的那款神奇拖把到底要不要入。但是现在他知道艾尔文不会像中学女生那样被不良少年范迷倒，也就乐于做回自己，靠在栏杆上一脸冷酷地挖西瓜吃，吃完把籽吐进自己之前折叠好的小纸盒。

利威尔边吃边开始反思人生，他自认为忍耐力克制力还有持久力（？）都是人群中的前10%，但怎么碰到艾尔文之后就全盘不对了，连看他做个演讲也会方寸大乱，尼玛劳资还算不算是人类最强。

隔着思春湖遥遥相望的那栋长条形寝室楼突然暗了几个窗口的灯，接着又有一些灯陆陆续续地暗了。还有个别寝室的灯亮了起来，大概半分钟之后，整栋楼亮着的寝室窗口自动形成了有一点小瑕疵，但是可以辨认的“LOVE”的字样，四个字母倒映在湖面上煞是好看。

这张照片很快被发到了学校bbs上，并且迅速被顶上了十大，在帖子的前20楼，就有眼明手快的校友把图PS成了“FUCK”的字样这是后话。

思春湖的这一边利威尔所在的整栋的寝室楼和旁边的女生楼都有很多人纷纷跑到阳台上来拍照，女生楼那边纷纷传出了“好浪漫啊”“不知道是谁干的”“是我就嫁了”之类的赞叹声。

利威尔内心暗笑，心想又是哪个傻小子想追求哪个傻姑娘使出的招数。直到他看到奈尔抱着一束玫瑰花，在隔壁女生楼的阳台下面喊起了“玛丽，我爱你。”利威尔一个手抖，西瓜籽的小盒子啪的一声掉到了地上。

“嗷呜——”男生寝室楼发出了狼嚎声。

“奈尔好样的——”有认识的人喊起来。

利威尔的手机响起，是艾尔文打来的。他接起电话，抢在对方之前说道：“艾尔文，我跟你说，奈尔用湖对面寝室楼的灯在向玛丽表白。”

“我知道，是你男朋友我在操控这些寝室帮忙开灯，米克在这边和我一起。”

“啊？那你怎么不叫我帮忙。”

“虽然在帮奈尔追玛丽，其实也想给你一个惊喜，利威尔，这也是我想送给你的。”

“……”利威尔一时不知道说什么好，想着如果艾尔文特地为他做这样的事情，他会觉得浪漫当中带点中二。但艾尔文这么做却是为了帮室友追女朋友，帮忙的同时却还特地瞒着利威尔给了他一个惊喜，这简直等于把中二的部分全部丢给了奈尔，而剩下留给艾尔文的就是“浪漫极了”四个字。（奈：对于利威尔来说，同一件事情，我做就是中二，他男朋友做就是浪漫。）

“利威尔，帮奈尔起哄一下吧。他追玛丽也挺不容易的，再追不到恐怕得看破红尘。”

利威尔被脑内自动生成的“奈尔光着头坐在蒲团上敲木鱼诵经”的画面给逗笑了，“知道了，艾尔文。”挂了电话，他平复了一下心情，朝女生楼方向喊起来：“呜哦哦哦哦哦哦……玛丽……玛丽……玛丽……玛丽……”

更多的男生女生跟着他喊了起来。

“玛丽……玛丽……”

“玛丽……玛丽……”

玛丽终于在众人的喊声中下楼了，走到奈尔面前。

大家都不说话，竖起耳朵聆听爱情降落的声音，虽然大多数人其实都听不见他们的交谈。

奈尔单膝跪地，递上手里的玫瑰花。

利威尔继续带着大家起哄：“在一起……在一起……”

“在一起……在一起……”

“在一起……在一起……”

当事人又低声交谈了一会儿，玛丽最终接过了玫瑰花，拉起了奈尔，两人抱在了一起。

周围响起了热烈的掌声和叫好声。

……

得了个HE结局的奈尔，最终用大半个月的伙食费请整个寝室吃了一顿大餐。当时奈尔沉浸在从男闺蜜7.0顺利升级到男朋友1.0版本的喜悦之中也没怎么在乎这顿大餐的花销。但是现实是残酷的，因为还有和女朋友约会的开销，导致他之后一个月吃了白饭加青菜的健康组合。寝室另外三人有时看他实在可怜，经常投喂他一个鸡腿或者一块炸猪排都会让他感动很久。

TBC

p.s. 终于初步搞定奈尔这条线了，要知道艾尔文的男友力背后，死命支撑的其实都是我的男友力哦～

Part 38 米克

自从奈尔正式升格为玛丽的男朋友之后，就处处以人生赢家自居。和别人聊着聊着就冒出了想当年我追玛丽的时候是怎么机智勇敢地用真诚打动女朋友的芳心等等。丝毫不记得是谁拉着米克和艾尔文喝酒，喝醉了一把鼻涕一把眼泪地哭诉玛丽把他当男闺蜜和他聊GV的事情。

对于奈尔这种久旱逢甘霖，却不知道饮水思源的室友，米克无奈地摇摇头。他光想着烧对面床上那对同性恋，没想到自己这边床另一头的那个异性恋更让人有举起火把的冲动。

寝室其他三人的春天已经到来，只有米克的春天却迟迟没有降临。他已经连续两周每周二早起去上那个《欧洲近代史》的选修课，却一直没有遇到水果女孩。

“该不会是走错教室，或者是正好路过进来自习的吧。”人生赢家这样推测。

“滚一边去，奈尔。”

“米克，你想想你开学到现在才去过几次选修课，”利威尔说，“别人也不会每节课都去。”

米克想想也是，从概率角度讲两个逃课的同学能遇到的可能性确实不高，但是现在离学期末已经不远，指不定讲师良心发现，圈定一个考试范围或者点个名什么的，没准那个女孩有同班同学的召唤就出现了。

……

早晨7点50的闹钟响起，米克大义凛然地按下闹钟，起床穿衣服，不能输在爱情的起跑线上。他一直坚信：人在开始放弃战斗的时候才算输。

这个时间点，就连平时习惯早起的利威尔都还在说着梦话，“艾尔文，你再敢这样我就亲手掰折你的腿。”

看不出来利威尔还有这么暴力的一面，不知道梦里艾尔文究竟对利威尔做了什么过分的事情。米克嗤笑了一声，利威尔你别开玩笑了，你从了艾尔文之后那一脸无怨无悔的样子大家都看在眼里，不要说掰折他的腿，就是有人敢接近艾尔文，即便只是笑着握个手，你没准就能把人家踢得满地找牙。（这里真的不是给我的MV《Sugar》做个广告，好吧，如果你实在想知道，去B站搜团兵可得。）

米克在八点零五分带着早饭坐进了教室，果然今天那个女孩又没有出现，教室里只有熙熙攘攘十个人不到。任课讲师很是感动，作为一堂被排在早上8点的选修课，能有人来已经是个奇迹，虽然有些同学在吃早饭而另一些同学在睡觉。

米克啃着一个饭团，心想她虽然还没有来，但是也许下一刻就会出现，考试之前划重点的时候她总该出现一次。

要坚信——只要坚持战斗，就还没输。

讲师推了推小圆眼镜，向来听课的同学表示了感谢，并且说我们这门选修课不考试，期末只要交一篇论文就可以。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”米克内心哀嚎，“不要啊——” 

…………

米克回到寝室痛定思痛，觉得他作为一个技术大牛，怎么可能连一个心动的女孩子都找不到（逻辑？）。于是他邀请了学校的一个比自己更大师级的人物，打算一起黑进本校的学生信息系统。

大师也是性情中人，喜欢宅男喜欢的一切东西。米克拉上艾尔文和利威尔做了一天三陪，艾尔文陪喝，陪聊，谈笑间让大师心花怒放，米克和利威尔陪Dota，让大师激战到爽，最终大师点头答应帮忙做一次黑客。

两天后米克拿到了所有学生的照片和对应的学号，然后他花了几天的时间，每天对着电脑翻全校学生的照片，寻找他的梦中情人。

总算功夫不负有心人，米克找完了同年级几千号人没有找到之后，去找了大二的几千号人还是没有找到，然后去找了大四几千号人依然没有找到，最后终于在找完大一的一大半照片之后看到了那个女孩，可谓来之不易。

一旦找到，寝室另外三人马上来劲了，围上来纷纷发表评论。

“米克你小子眼光不错啊，挺漂亮的啊。”奈尔心中想着虽然比起我的玛丽稍逊一筹。

“恭喜你啊，米克，看学号好像是外院的？”

米克把这个问题转给了大师，性情中人大师很上道，再一次黑进了学校信息系统，带回了更详尽的资料，外语学院XX系XX班；姓名：纳纳巴；性别：女；还附带了手机号和寝室号。

米克谢过大师，开始纠结这么详尽的资料，让他怎么下手好呢。

奈尔提议发短信直接表白，是男人就应该为了爱大胆向前冲，被拒绝了也无所谓，总有一天会感动对方。米克用鼻子嗅了嗅这个计划，觉得漏洞很大，转向艾尔文。

“先从社交网站上经常偷窥一下她，了解她的喜好开始。”回答的却是利威尔。

米克奈尔一脸惊讶的看着利威尔。

“怎么？”利威尔有点得意，“你们不会真的以为只有艾尔文才会追女生吧？”

“利威尔这么会追女生，艾尔文你不紧张吗？”

“他紧张什么，他的胸围比七成的女同学都大。”

“喂喂喂，是兄弟的话，就不要惦记着我男朋友的胸。”

“不敢不敢，艾尔文全身上下都是你的。”

“米克，你的重点错了，现在在讨论怎么追纳纳巴。”艾尔文成功的把话题从自己身上引走。

“总之，先通过朋友的朋友关注她一下。”

最后奈尔在朋友的朋友里面率先找到了纳纳巴，顺手加了关注，还关注了几个她的好友。米克做贼心虚，隔了两天才关注了一堆纳纳巴的同学，就是没有关注她。

…………

终于某天，米克看到了纳纳巴的朋友发送了状态在校门口的KTV唱歌，并且艾特了纳纳巴之后，他知道机会来了。

据米克事后的回忆，虽然他之前热衷游戏没怎么追过女生，但是这几天通过不断的看学校bbs鹊桥版的精华贴，甚至放狗搜如何追一个不认识的女生而经验值大涨。当时他正在校门口的黑暗料理街吃晚饭，突然间觉得这是一个大好机会。

行动力没有十分估计也有九分的米克当即去了KTV，对前台的小哥说我女朋友在里面唱歌，说没带钱，让我给她送钱包，她长得如此这般。前台小哥依稀有点印象，让米克自己去找。

米克由于在网上偷窥已久，很熟悉纳纳巴几个朋友的长相，他只花了五分钟，就找到了纳纳巴所在的包房，看到纳纳巴正好坐在一边没在唱歌。他酝酿了一下计划推门进去。

当时米克是这样说的：“同学不好意思打扰了，我在那边的包房，玩真心话大冒险，让我过来要一个女生的手机号码。”他环顾了一下，走到纳纳巴面前微笑地递上手机，“同学，我好像之前在哪里见过你，可以给我你的手机号吗？”

TBC

p.s. 给每个角色的男友力背后死命支撑的，仍然是我的男友力（得意脸。毛纳这条线也有个头绪啦XDDD

Part 39 艾尔文

大三暑假前夕那个礼拜，所有的科目考试已经过了大半。这正是大家拼死熬夜通宵复习之后的休整期。图书馆和自习教室的人数大大减少，学校门口KTV和网吧的生意又重新好了起来。

奈尔在连续吃了一个月青菜白饭之后，总算领到了下一个月的零用钱，终于过上了顿顿有肉吃的日子。他每天忙着和玛丽约会，很少会出现在寝室。

米克也因为正式得到了纳纳巴的手机号，隔三岔五的联系一下，借过几本书给这个大一的学妹，其余时候两人只是网上聊天的阶段，并没有开始约会。对此这种缓慢的进展让奈尔不禁嗤之以鼻，要知道人生赢家如他，在初始阶段即使只有20%的成功率也义无反顾的不断向玛丽提出约会邀请。而米克则认为追女生要保持好自己的节奏，要不然就会向奈尔一样被发了男闺蜜卡，好不容易九死一生才转成男朋友。

这段空闲期对利威尔来说正是扫除的好时机，他把把寝室里里外外上上下下都整理了一遍，不要的书处理掉，不要的东西扔掉，连衣服都按他特有的分类收纳法重新整理。连艾尔文也没有放过，被利威尔抓着一起整理他自己的物品。

经过一番整顿，利威尔觉得他需要购置一些衣物。于是在没有考试的第二天就拉着艾尔文去市区购物加吃饭。

对于两个男生来说，购物目的相当明确，去想去的店，买完了就走。艾尔文本着陪利威尔买衣服的心态一起来的，也没什么特别需要的东西。但是有一种需求叫做“男朋友觉得你缺少一条裤子”。

艾尔文本着多一条少一条也无俗谓的态度跟着利威尔一路走到男装楼层的另一头，然后停在了一家“Levi’s”的门口。

“这家的牛仔裤不错。”利威尔眼神瞟向左下方，有点心虚。

“那你帮我看看哪一条好？”艾尔文是多么七窍玲珑心的一个人，要是他敢说旁边那家“Lee”也不错，那他就和奈尔一个水准了。利威尔绕着圈圈把他带来这里想让他挑一条牛仔裤，那意图再明显不过。

果然利威尔挑了两条，让店员拿来艾尔文的尺码给他试一下，每一条屁股后面的口袋侧边，都缝着一个小小的红色的logo——“Levi’s”外加一个注册商标符号。

艾尔文在试衣间里默默地换上牛仔裤，大小合身版型不错，出来给男朋友看了一下，发现男朋友眼神中一闪而过的光芒。一切看上去都很自然，除了屁股后面那个红色的小Logo，看起来仿佛在野心勃勃的昭示着所有权。这让艾尔文产生了一个奇怪的想法，他一旦穿上这条裤子，就马上变成利威尔的所有物，和SM Play戴项圈是同样一个原理。艾尔文觉得这种低调的秀恩爱应该不会死太快，再说只要利威尔喜欢，区区一条裤子的羞耻Play算什么。

利威尔在试衣间门口等着。上次他在阳台上吃着西瓜看着湖景想冷静一下，却突然被艾尔文做了一件浪漫至极的事情给电到了，造成他感动之余突然产生了强烈的危机感。尼玛艾尔文你这种不经意的浪漫杀伤力太高，放你出去走在大街上让劳资怎么放心。不行，得做点什么宣示一下所有权。利威尔认为既然没有结婚，那么戴对戒这种事情，做起来实在有点太过明显。何况他自己一贯又酷又拽，怎么能给人造成缺乏安全感的错觉？然后利威尔想到了有这么一个牌子，用来昭告天下这个人是我的再合适不过。

两人吃完饭带着采购的东西回寝室已经到了晚上。除了米克、奈尔外还有隔壁寝室的几个人也在，正和米克一起看NBA直播。

艾尔文本想把买的东西默默地收好，却听到在奈尔随口问了一声“买了些什么？”

“利威尔买了两件衣服，我买了条裤子。”

这时，第一节比赛刚好打完，进入中场休息。有人正好转身看到艾尔文手里的购物袋，“这个牌子的牛仔裤不错，唉？这个牌子不是和利威尔的名字拼法一样。”

“桥豆麻袋，怎么是艾尔文你买的，Levi’s不应该是利威尔的牛仔裤？”

“快给我们看一下看一下。”

有眼明手快的人把艾尔文新买的牛仔裤从袋子里拿出来抖了开来展示，围观众人纷纷发出了感叹声。

“OhMy God。太闪了，简直亮瞎。”

“艾尔文，你穿上了以后，是不是屁股归利威尔所有的意思。”

“别开玩笑了，我们寝室的艾尔文岂止是屁股，其他部分都归利威尔所有。”

“哪路或多。真是花样秀恩爱虐狗啊。”

“实在是看不下去你们这种秀恩爱的方式，烧烧烧。”

等到众人嘲笑他们够了，并且被开始的第二节比赛拉走了注意力后，艾尔文才悄悄地问了利威尔一句：“这下你满足了？”

“嗯。”利威尔少有的面带微笑，“新裤子买了要经常穿。”

…………

之后，但凡有知道这个典故的同学们看到艾尔文穿这条裤子，都会调笑一下。

“哟，艾尔文，你今天也是‘利威尔的’啊？”

旁边的同学接话，“这话说的，他不是一直都是吗？”

或者如果艾尔文穿了别的裤子，也会有人照常调笑。

“哟，艾尔文，你今天居然不是‘利威尔的’啊？”

“胆子不小啊，你这样做利威尔他知道吗？”

艾尔文内心扶额，心想不管我穿什么裤子你们能聊到利威尔身上啊。让他没想到的是，裤子的梗不但被大家玩了很久，居然还被作为一个秀恩爱的故事在同学之间广泛流传。

有一次寝室四人在食堂里吃饭，邻桌一对不认识的小情侣正在聊天，聊着聊着男生就提到了我高中学长他们学院有一对Gay，其中一个名字叫Levi，然后给他男朋友买了条Levi’s的牛仔裤，两人整天在各种秀恩爱。

奈尔当即一口饭差点喷出来，和米克两个人笑得前仰后翻。

艾尔文只好苦笑几声然后尴尬地埋头吃饭。利威尔尴尬之余其实还有点欣慰，他的努力也算是有了回报，现在就连别的学院都有人知道艾尔文是他的人。

TBC

p.s. 这章就用来给团长作为生日贺文吧，最近没写什么东西，幸好还有一个章节的库存藏着没发XDDD。祝团长生快，早日和利利搞定墙内墙外，两个人原著里再帅出新高度，同人里爱出新的深度，接下来也要平平安安一直活到漫画完结（合掌


End file.
